ANOKHI LADKI
by kad4497
Summary: I am showing different attitude of C.I.D girls in my chap
1. Chapter 1

One night kisi lonely room me Mumbai ka ek larka table light ki rohshani me betha hua tha dhandi dhandi hawa k jhoka uska chera ke hasi ko or haseen bna raha tha, uski woh face jo logo k samne bhaut serious hota ha dhekh k aisa lag raha ha zindagi ka koi khas pal yaad kar k kuch lamho ko khul k yaad kar raha ha apne father k death ki baat woh or uski tanhai and feelings ko sif or sirf woh diary gawha ha yes he is now in full mood to write a diary let see what he is writing

22 Feb. 17

Janti ho tumahara jana k baat bhi tumhari yaad aati ha mujhe pta ha tum bhi mera intezzar kar rahi ho par mek iya karu kitna tumhe koj par tum milli nahi aaj tumahari bahut yaad aa rahi ha humari pheli mulakat yaad ha na kaisa lar para the janti ho me kisi se bhi khul kaisa baat nahi karta hu par tum se milka tumhari ek jhalak se aisa laga meri zindagi kamayab hogayi kasha humara fathers ka transfer nahi hota toh me tume apni dilki baat btata i luv u really kal mera joining ha CID Mumbai meas a senior inspector Rajat Sharma janti ho mujhe apne ideal k sath kaam krna ka moka mllegea

Bye i hope so we meet very soon your best friend

On other side in delhi a girl in jolly mood mumma meri packing ho gayi

Mumma: acha toh chalo aao dinner kar lo kal tumhe jaldi udhna ha Mumbai k liya jana ha na

Girl: ok mom

After dinner in her room

Girl POV: hmmmm lets go purvi for sleep kal uska sapna ko pura karungi i hope so woh bhi mera intezzar kar raha ho ya job sirf me usko khojna k liya hi socha tha par sayad is feeling ne mujhe usi ki tarah bna diya ha usi ke jaisa junnon mujh me ha gaya ha pta nahi metumhe kab Khoj paungi

After that she took out a copy from his back pack which look like a copy of a student and sleep whle hugging it.

On morning

cid bureau very silently work done by officers suddenly door open and a long,tall dark complex but handsome and black eyes having a shine and grin

person headed to Acp

person : Good morning sir Senior inspector Rajat reporting on duty sir

Acp: ha oaao aoo Rajat let me introduce u to the team two officer of our team r on mission, they will join us tomorrow

Rajat: ok sir (he introduced himself to his ideals and almost after one hour he completely mixed with them like he works with them for years)

This is a off day for the cid means no case no adventure in short a boring day with lots of file work around 3pm pankaj poke with a grumble sound of its tummy pankaj said

Sir (no one reply), abhi sir

Abhijeet: hmm bolo kiya hua pankaj(but looking in the file)

Pankaj: sir bore ho gay ha file work kar k chaliya na sir coffe peena chalta ha

Abhijeet : okk chalo sab phir cafeteria coffe k liya

Sab okk sir

Daya : are rajat tm bhi chalo na cafeteria

Rajat : sir thora sa file work bacha ha complete kar k aa raha hu

Daya: are sir

Rajat (in surprised ): sir kiya

Daya: are rajat sir(stretched the word sir ) manta hu ki ACP sir strict ha par agar file dena me thora sa late hua toh kuch khenga nahi or agar kuch kha toh hume aga kar dena dheek ha

Rajat (in shy): sir aisi koi baat nahi ha me bas abhi aa rh hu aap chalia me ata hu

Daya: okkk cafe me milte ha

After 5 minute rajat closed his file and going to openthe bureau door bump

A girl falling on rajat arm holding his shirt very tight due to the fear of falling down by which his shirt clenched off. The girl is very cute , innocent, and the fear developed in her face gave her a very angelic look. Rajat lost in her beauty and sowly slowly move closer to her . the girl slowly slowly open her eyes and their eyes meet up and have a cute eye lock , the girl feels the flame of her eyes due to which his cheecks got heat up and her pink lips curl up

First the girl break the eye contact due to this sudden change rajat losse his balanced and fall on the top of noticed his position and very quicky got up and gave his hand to the girl, the girl accept it and get up from the floor, she is breathing heavily which is easily noticed by the eyes of this sharp cop (pta nahi iss girl ki breath unorder ku hogayi kahi is smart, shine cop ko itna pass se dhekh k toh nahi hua wink)

Rajat : mam can i help u mtlb aap bahut ghabari hui lag rahi ha, koi problem ha

Girl: mtlb

Rajat: oh i m sorry sahi baat ha aap bureau aayi ha toh koi complain karni hogi na, btayi kiya hua are phela aap bhetiya

Girl want to say some thing but rajat forcefully drag her and offer his seat

Rajat continue, toh kia koi murder hua ha ya phir kuch chori ho gya ha

Girl(in irritation on top of his voice): aap samjhta kiy ha apna aap ko ha bahut bara mahtma samjhta ha ya god me tab se bolne ki koshis ar rahi hu ki me yaha e koi report karwana nahi balki report karna aayi hu or agar aap aisa hi betuki bata karnga toh sach me mera dimag chori ho jayaga got it

Rajat(in confusion : mtlb

Girl: listen carefully I m sub-inspector purvi freshly joint cid and plz. Can u introduce yourself

Rajat pov: purvi nahi ya woh purvi nahi h sakti ha woh itni nakchari, attitude wali girl nahi thi

Rajat:oh nice to mee senior officer of your, sr. Inp. Rajat

Purvi pov:rajat kahi ye mera rajat toh nahi ha par woh itna handsome nahi tha or n hi itna badameez kaisa ghur rha ha mujhe

Rajat : kiya hua

Purvi(coming out of her thought): ammmm sorry sir, par actually galti aapki thi

Rajat: what did u mean

Purvi: means ki agar aap meri baat phela sunta or apni tukbanti na lagata toh aisa nahi hota got it

Rajat trying to say something but bureau door open and the team enter with ACP

Acp:kiya hua rajat tum gussa ku ho raha ho or yakon ha the girl turned around and whole cid team face lit up

Daya: are purvi tum, tum toh kal joint karna wali thi hume

Purvi: BHiya actually me apko surprise dena wali thi

Now rajat is totally confused

Rajat :sir ya apki bhen ha

Daya: nahi

Purvi(who is still in hug stand back): what

Daya: means ha

Rajat (totally confused now abhi sir came to rescue)

Abhijeet: mtlb purvi ACP sir k chota bhai ki beti ha or woh mujehe or daya ko bhai manti ha

Purvi(said in enthusiastic mood and also roll up her eyes): ye

ACP:tum dono kis baat pejhagar rhe the

Both of them tell the story through their point of view but no one told the whole clashtheme

ACP(tuning to purvi) : Rajat tumahra senor ha so u have to say sorry or sabse phela tume badamezi kit hi

Purvi(with unwanted heart):sorrryyy sirrrrrrr...

Rajat(smile on her): its okk

Purvi thought inhe toh me maja chakhaungi

Let see ab purvi kiya karagi


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all review mena socha ni tha itni jadi mujhe koi review milaga but thanks a lot or me apna spellings pe dhyan dungi par kuch hindi spellings me alag likhti hu English me if u have problem on that toh bta dejiyaga koi solution nikalungi

And once again thanks alot.

Okk my words are over lets start with story

 **story begans**

Ab dhekta ha purvi kia karegi

And next day our handsome cop sachin,kavin join us

This week is full of work and purvi did not get any time for prank now she got the time for her revenge yes now she will play a prank with her beloved senior (rajat)

Aactually it is a small welcome party of a business man where they go, To arrest the killer who will come there to kill the business man according to the CID approach and as we know jaisa CID sochta ha waisa killer bhi sochta ha how yaar their perception clashes so much time sochana wali baat ha na

So, now our DUOs, make plan for the security of the business man with Rajat

Abhijeet: kavin, dushayant u both will cover the entry and exit polls.

Kavin,dushyant: okk sir

Daya: or tum dono(pointing towards sachin and pankaj) tum dono stage k front side pe raho or sab pe nazar rakhna

Both : okk sir

Rajat : freedy, jaiwanti tum log khana ki security check karo kahi koi khana me kuch milla na de

Both:got it sir

Pankaj: sir kiya me khana ki security kar sakta hu mujhe bhook bhi lag rahi ha or

Abhjeet : pankaj

Pankaj: sorry sir

Kavin(in low tone):phir khana ko tum se kon bachayga(but all heard it and all face have got a small smile on this situation also(we must say they enjoy every part o their life))

Abhijeet: or tum dono purvi and Nikhil green room ko check karo or hum dono (pointing towards daya and himself) (the business man) ko cover karenga

Both : okk sir

Purvi: sir rajat sir kiya karanga

All are confuse

Daya: ku purvi

Purvi(changing her tone in jolly way):bhiya rajat sir ko bhi koi task de do warna woh humara kaam kharab karenga

Rajat: purviii

Daya: are aisa kuch nahi ha waisa rajat tum kaha pe hoga

Rajat: sir(with a slight smile on his face), on the dance floor sir

All: what

Rajat: actually sir mujhe dance bhi ata ha. so, sir stage se hum sab par najar rakh payanga ache se

Abhijeet: achi baat he chalo sab apne kaam pe lag jao

Purvi(in mind): show off

Daya: acha dance karna C.I.D k naak ka sawal he

In my chap rajat know dance but Thailand dance so he became dancer and a couple of a sexy Thailand dancer jisa dheekh k humara flirty cop kavin ka muh khula ka khula rhe gaya tha but the girl is not able to got any attention of this Thailand dancer

Purvi(in mind ):inka toh ance ka bhoot me utarwaungi

Nikhi:kia hua chalo purvi

Purvi: ha chalo

After reaching green room

Purvi: Nikhl tum loko par dhiyan do main store main ja k sabke bag check ar leti hu kahi koi gun na laya ho

Nikhil:okk

On store room purvi checking the stuffs ,where she listen the conversation of two co-worker that the show of Thailand dance is just next and the stuff of dance is just their , she thought something and after that

purvi: chalo kaam ho gya ha ab dhekta ha MR. Senior aap ka dance step( what she is upto and wait a minute Miss Purvi k haath me rajat sir ka dancing shoes kia kar rahi ha , oh no purvi ne toh sir ka shoes ka heel tor k glue se chipka diya ha dhekta ha kiya hota ha , god knows ab rajat sir k kismet me kiya likha ha

Guy: oh no ye ya kiya kar rahi ha mujhe sir ke shoes badalna paranga kahi purvi ka ya rank us par bhari na per jay(who is this guy)

now in the party it is our senior turn to put the stage on fire with his dance and he is in full mood to rock the party and public loved it

daya(on Bluetooth):boss iseto dancer hona tha

Abhi:ri8 yaar

Purvi and other team also coneected with Bluetooth so they also listen this and all pass a cute smile except one

Purvi(in devil smie): just wait and watch MR. Khadoos

Sudden there was a gunshot and our cop came in duty mood rajat sir safe the dancer by the gunshot, and she is now totally flat on him but no one notice that .the killer is on the stage so rajat firstly chase him and then team is on next to them actually the party is in top of cliff so there is valleys and suddenly the heel of our sr. Inp. Break down and he will fall down in any time with those romantic valleys but suddenly two soft hand tries to hold him and pull towards herself but she fail in her attempt and a fear strike to her spine which sends chill sensation to all her body due to which she became statue there for a second but gain is conscious when she listen his words (yes our daya sir safe him and abhijeet sir and sachin arrest the killer )

She run towards him and without any second thought she hug him very tightly due to her this sudden action rajat eyes popped out and all other became shock but our duos gave each other a meaning full smile

Rajat: kia hua purvi

Purvi(still in hug):sorry sir(but no one hear it)

Rajat put his hand on her back to sooth her and now she realise her position, she release rajat and stand properly after that they going back to bureau sachin pull purvi to aside

Sachin(in serious tone): y tune kia kiya

Purvi(avoiding his eye contact):kia kiya mena

Sachin: mena dheekha tha tune kia kiya tha rajat sir k sath par me rookta sir ko tabtak sir stage pe chala gaya tha

Purvi(eyes now fill with guilt and tears) she only utter word sorry

Sachin(quickly took her in a hug, nd wipe her tears , which is seen by rajat but did not listen their words properly due to the good distance, by seeing them in hug he feel a hurt feeling but why he does not know)

Sachin:okk ab mujhe sory maat bol sir ko bol dena acha time dekh ka

Purvi:hmmmm

Sachin: ab apna shakal theek kar warna sab khenga ki bhai sachin tu iska best frnd ho ka bhi iska mood theek nahi kar paya chalo

Purvi (with a small smile):chalo

At night purvi and rajat both feels an unwanted feeling which they both did not know exactly what that is

Purvi pov: kia ho gaya ha mujhe, shaam se ku me rajat sir k bara me itna soach rahi hu or unhe khona k dar se hi mera saas ku ruk jati ha, sayaad ye mera guilt ha , bhagwaan kare me rajat sir se jaldi maafi maang lu, oh god plz. Koi acha sa time dila toh jaldi jab woh Mr. Khadoos mera upper barsa na warna toh har roz mujh pe barasta rheta ha

On other side rajat POV: mujhe ku ajeeb lag raha tha jab sachin purvi ko hug kar raha tha he thought many time but did not get any conclusion finally he doze off

Let see inka kia hota ha in next chap, plz review me


	3. Chapter 3

I m very upset koi review milla hi nahi

Plz. Gave reviews to my story ki me dhekh likh rahi hu ya nahi

On early morning both got up early and went to the gym and what a coincidence both of them joint the same gym

Finally after workout she got her opportunity to talk with rajat but as she start her conversation rajat phone beeps with a message from unknown no. In which a message displayed "I LOVE U DARLING", this message is easily got the eyes of this angel because the mobile is on the table and she got as much time she need to catch a view of this message,Rajat excuse himself from her and call someone after that he storm out without even look her for the last time, she got upset and went directly to the Bureau without taking her breakfast.

1 year passed out Rajat knows very well that Sachin , kavin and purvi are frnds and sachin and purvi are besties but this reason of their closeness is never accepted by his heart . on the other hand purvi caught rajat with a girl who always want to go close to him and finally she thought he may be in a relationship and maybe there is some miss understanding , and now she feel a hurt feeling or always ignore him now

Now a holi time start , yes today is holi and our cops celebrate this time with their beloved Acp, but there is a unwanted guest guess who yes he is none other than our DCP chitrole

But never mind waisa bhi holi me toh dushmano ko bhi gla lagaya jata ha toh ya toh inka senior ha, or ya log chaha ya nay ya guest toh rhega ku ki yahi toh host ha , yes our DCP sir through a holi party this time

Now holi is on its edge are bhai ku nahi hoga humare DCP ne jo permission de di Ha kuch bhi karna ki or bina kisi rok tok k ab dhekhta ha in dono seniors k hatho se inka juniors kaisa bachenga.

Yes our duo are in their full mood , abhi sir toh sirf or sirf tarika k piche laga tha and we know that ise dhekh k humara dr. Sahab k rangeen nazara dikha raha tha,yes unka adha khoon jal gaya tha.

On the other side our rivals means rajat and puvi by mistake bhang wala dhadai pelata ha and here sachin ,kavin and pankaj also drink it aur unka plan DCP sir ko bhi bhang khilana ka tha jo un logo ne bari safai se ki thi so, now DCP sir is in full mood of dance and our cops are giving their best performance

First is our abhijeet sir and dr.tarika on the song jai jai jai shiv Shankar, second is our daya sir, Nikhil, pankaj on peena ki tammana ha, dushayant and ishita hua ha aaj pheli bar jo aisa muskuaraya hu after that the besties (sachin, kavin, purvi) gave their performance on Let's nacho. After that randomly people came in the floor to dance,at last somehow sachin manage to send purvi and rajat sir on the floor to dance on pink lips

Purvi i is in her white crop top which perfectly shows her some back portion(as my assumption) and with black jeans , her hair are in a high pony, and having light make up

Whereas rajat is in his black shirt with black jeans, his eyes show his desire for purvi perfectly

On pink lips

Oh come to me(purvi walked towards rajat)

na na na na ..

i came to see(she lift her face up and directly make an eye contact with rajat)

Na na na na...( her eyes perfectly shows her lust for him)

Hontho pe beimaaniyan(she touch her shoulder from backside)

Karle karle, thodi nadaaniyan(she came front and her hand move randomly on his body from face to chest)

Hothon pe manmaamiyan(he put his lips just near to her rose lips)

Karle karle, thodi nadaaniyan(she quickly move back with twisting her lips, and he gave a wink)

Mujhe aadhi raat ko sataane lage(her back touch his stong chest and their fingers get locked)

Mujhe apna sath tarpana laga(she freed her finger and locked it with his neck and lift her body)

Tu aja paas, ye bulana laga(he put his hand on her stomach and turn her due to which she clash on her chest)

Tujhe chhoona chaahe(she again move backward but he quickly hold her by her waist)

Mera ye,mera ye,mere ya(she put her hand on his face softly)

He lost in her beauty and she got enough time to move from his grip

Pink lips, pink lips, pink lips(she is giving him flying kiss)

Pink lips, pink lips, pink lips(he move forward n she slowly moving backward)

Pal pal tujhko miss karte(she put her hand on his face and he hold her y her waist)

Pink lips, pink lips, pink lips(he again pulled her)

Pink lip, pink lips, pink lips(she clash on her chest this time she did not gave any nervous expression)

I know u want my baby lips(she repeat the line with a cute baby like expression)

Na na na na...

Hello – hello bol ke(he repeat the line with a grin)

Baby lips khol ke(he goes near to her their lips are few cms apart, all the guest enjoying, but duos now seem tense)

Missing tenu whole day (he shift a little and rub her nose little from her face to nose)

Love u menu bol de(he came in his sense and move a little but she lost in him)

Adaavan teri hegi naughtiyan( now in dance he moving a little far from her)

Duo signal sachin to stop the song he did it and guest thought the dance is over they parted from each other and now purvi realise their dance step and their closeness she feels awkwardness and by the comments of guest, their hooding, and our famous DCP sir taunt gave the situation a worst face

Daya abhijeet came there to rescue them

Daya : kia purvi tumahara chakar main, main bet har gaya abhijeet se

Purvi, rajat: kia

abhijeet : signal them with his eyes

Purvi(do notknow what to say ): sorry sir

Acp sir knew that the senior cop telling lie but support them to save rajat and purvi

Acp(in strict tone): kon si bet

Abhijeet: sir aap toh jant ha ki purvi apni academy ki best dancer thi

Rajat smile on this

DCp: toh

Daya: toh kuch nahi si or rajat bhi ek acha dancer ha na humne us business party pe dheekha tha

DCP: toh kiya

Daya : toh woh...

abHijett: sir par rajar thora khula hua nahi ha aur purvi kuch jata hi friendly ha toh hum ne ya shard lagai ki ya dono ek couple ki tarah dance kar sakta ha ki nahi main agree tha ki ya dono kar sakta ha or daya oppose me toh humne inhe ya task diya .Daya ne rajat ko task diya ki use purvi ko ek couple dance me harana hoga or mena purvi ko bas islea in logo ne kuch jata hi romantic dance kar lia

DCP(also know they r lying) but did not utter a word and finally the party over

At parking lot

Rajat and purvi say sorry to duos

But duos handle the love relationship very easily

Duo: are manta hu tum dono ek dusra k sath compition karta ho bacho ki traha but plz. Aas paas ka dheyan rakh liya karo

Both: sorry sir

Duo left

Purvi: sorry sir

Rajat: are nahi galti mera bhi tha mujhe thumara itna pass nahi ana chaiya tha

Purvi:nahi sir mujhe apko apna pass nahiana dena chaiya tha pta nai tab mer dimaag me kia chal raha tha

Rajat( thought):hmm sachin hoga or kia

Rajat: me too

Purvi(thought): ha usi larki ka khayal me duba honge

Purvi: sir me us din k liya bhi sorry bol rahi hu woh apka heel accidently nahi tuta tha and she told all matter

Rajat:oh koi nahi

Purvi:sorry sir

Rajat: acha choro ya sab now became frnds(forwarding her hand)

Purvi: (accepting her hand) frnd sir

Rajat: frnd bhi bol rahi ho or sir bhi

Purvi: par sir aap mera senior ha

Rajat: par sirf office tak

Purvi:ok toh phir office pe main apko sir bolungi bus or bahar Mr. Khadoos

Rajat:kia

Purvi(laughing)

Rajat: tum apne senior par has rahi ho

Purvi: par sir hum toh office main nahi ha, or frnds ek dusra ka naam rakh sakta ha

Rajat: Agar frnd hut oh sir ku

Purvi(totally frustrated): rajat u r totally mad or mujhe bhi kar denga

Rajat: okk pareshan ni krunga agar mera koi acha naam rakho gi jaisa mena tumhra nick name Miss.Angel rakha ha

Purvi: acha nick name k liya acha bhi hona hota ha meri traha

Rajat(narrowing his eyes and gave an expression of angry child): What did u mean

Purvi(thought):kitna pyara ha ya log ek saal me kitna pyaar diya inhone kiya sach me in C.I.D walo ne usa jaan bujh k mara tha ya phir woh ek galat faimi ka nishana ban gaya tha me ya or nahi kar sakti mujhe us se baat karni hogi

Rajat(wavng his hand in front of her eyes):heloo Angela wapas aa jao

Purvi : what angela wow im so cute

Rajat: actual u r just like a cute, attitudal like angela cat

Purvi :what then u r really, definitely Mr. khadoos

Rajat(joining his hand in front of her) :okk ,chalo me tumhe ghar chor de da hu

Purvi : okk sir

Rajat left purvi to her house and went from there

That night both sleep peace fully

At 3:00am

Girl: nahi nahi tum aisa kuch nahi karogi woh log bahut acha ha hume jarur koi galat faimi ho gayi ha with a scream girl wake up she saw the clock it only 3:15am with her shaking hand she hold the glass of water which is on the left table of her bed and gulped it in one go

Girl(thought):purvi nahi tujhe unhe rookna hoga agar me use ya baat direct bolungi toh woh kabhi sunagi nahi ek kaam karti hu usea bol dungi me or uska sath nahi de sakti ha ya sahi rhega me kal subha hi usea phone karungi or bol dungi ha cha lab sone chalta ha

As she approach tothe bedroom her mind change

Purvi: nahi woh log bahut acha ha me unha aisa galat rasta pe nahi jana dungi kal me unhe convince karungi ha ab toh mujhe neend bh nahi aayagi me usea phone kar leti hu

She dialled someone number at 3:30am on the other side of the receiver a male voice came

Man: hello

Purvi: hello mujhe us se baat karni ha phone do

Man:aap kon sayyad aap ne glat no. Pe phone kia ha me apko nahi janta

Purvi(in nervousness she speak loudly: plz use phone do mera baat karna jaruri ha tumhe code baat me bta dungi

Man(in tough tone): phela code XXXXXXXXXXpow

Man: ok me tumhari baat karwata hu

Purvi(now bit calm): thanks

Man: lo purvi ka phone ha thora emotionally weak lag rahi ha

Girl: okk

Girl: kia hua purvi

Purvi(in crying tone): meya or nahi kar sakti yaar woh log bahut ache ha humesa mera khiyal rakhta ha

Girl(came in angry mood):woh kabhi kisi k saga nahi ho akta woh log sher k khal me gidhar ha or ya baat tu jitni jaldi samajh jao acha hoga

Mujhe tumhe waha nahi bhejna chaiya that um hum sab se jata emotional weak ho

Purv(on convincing tone): nah,i ho sakta ha hume jo sabot milla ha woh galat ho

Girl(in rash tone): toh tumhe kiya lagta ha ki woh desh drohi tha agar aisi baat ha toh tum ja sakti ho

Purvi(now start crying): nahi mear yabolna ka mtlb nit ha woh mera bhi toh bhai lagta tha

Girl(in calm tone): dekho purvi mujhe pta ha ki Dya or Abhijeet bhi tumahar bhai jaisa ha or ACP tumhara uncle ha or rajat ko dekh k tumhara dil e kuch kuch hota ha toh tumhe bahut muskil hogi or agar me tumhari jagah hoti toh me kab ka humar plan k bara me ACP ko bol de ti

Purvi: nahi nahi pow me nahi bolungi tum mujh pe trust kar sakti ho

Pow: mujhe pta ha but trust me agar C.I.D officer 1% bhi sahi hua toh metumhekhud order dungi kit um unhe bta do humara bara main

Purvi: but i m feeling very much of guit

Pow:aaj tak tum meri order follow kar rahi thin a jab tak me nahi aau tab tak tum jaisa in C.I.D walo k sath rhena chao rhe lo or Rajat ek problem me ha usea bacha lo apna Rajat ko

Purvi: tumhe kaisa pta or apna rajat mtlb

Pow: itna bhi innocent maat bano mujhe tumhari jinta thi islea tumahar security k liya tumhara peecha spy laga de thi sorry

purvi: what ow , oh par rajat sir kis pareshani me ha

pow: ohooo Rajat sirrrr... ko pareshani me sun k tension me aagayi miss. Angela

purvi:Tumhe ya naam kaisa pta chala

pow: khabrao maat agar sab kuch sahi raha or Rajat ek acha larka sabit hua kavin ki taraha nahi toh tumahara peecha lagay spies hata dung phir tum dono secretly kia baat karoga kisi ko pta nahi chalaga samji

purvi(blushing) powww...

pow: acha sorry sorry or tension maat le ki Rajat ko kiya problem ha uska sath jata baat kar waq bita or use samajh or jata gussa or pranks maat karna us k sath

purvi: par me sayyad rajat si ko accept na kar pau

pow(in tire tone): ab woh ku

purvi: mena tujhe us k bara me bataya than na

Pow: oh yor school crush par Miss. C.I.D us ka naam bhi toh rajat tha and i wish yaw oh Rajat hi ho tu khabra maat main aa jau us ka baat sab theek kar dungi

Purvi : ka baa rahi ho

Pow: agla Monday, ek kaam karna agla Monday mujh se milna humara favourite cafeteria me aa jana exactly 7:00pm

Purvi(in smiling one): okk warna mam narj ho jayagi

Pow: exactly bye and take care

Purvi: hmmm u to

Call disconnected

Purvi(thought):Kitni achi hi um kash humara or C.I.D k beech ya sab na hota

So, kiya karna aayi ha purvi yaha or ya pow kon h ,Rajat k viswas kahi tut na jay jana k liya plz review kariya ga


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all reviews or plz. Or bhi reviews kariya warna mera enthusiasm down ho raha ha kahani or bhi majedaar ha so plz. Review my story

STORY BEGAN

After this incident the coming week is very calming and innocent week of all the time in C.I.D history are ku na ho is week rajat and purvi me koi larai nahi hui and they work as a team not as a rival and their partnership is awesome

On Sunday morning, In C.I.D cafeteria

Our C.I.D officer ( Abhijeet,Daya, Sachin and Nikhil) came to C.I.D office for some pending work after finishing it they all meet in cafe

Abhijeet(Taking a sip of coffee): bhai aaj kal to pta nahi purvi ko kon si beemari ho gayi ha

Nikhil (in a bit of concern): ku sir aisa kiya hua purvi ko

Sachin(rotating his coffee mug in table): Are Nikhil aaj kal woh kitna serious ho gayi ha kaam ko le k and rajat sir se larai bhi ni karti and bahut care bhi karti ha woh parso ka case hi le lo sir k haath me chaku se ek choti chot lag gayi thi toh kitna pareshan ho gayi thi kabhi humara liya toh nahi hui

Abhijeet(looking towards sachin): Are bhai chalo yaha se yaha toh aag lagna wali ha (Nikhil( in astonishment): kaha sir), Nikhil someone is jealous

Sachin(by doing actins of no by his hand): nahi sir mujhe koi jealousy ni ho raha ha me toh kush(happy) hu ki jald hi purvi ek se do ho jayagi

Now Nikhil is fully annoyed

Nikhil(saying like a 3 year old boy): sir.. agar purvi apne kaam ko la ka serious ho rahi ha toh iss se woh ek se do kaisa ho jayagi woh koi yeast thori ha jo fermentation se ek se do ho jayagi

Abhijeet(in actins gave a slap to his forehead): hey bhagwaan tumhe apne Daya sir ke tarah bana ha na or tumhe ya sab nahi pata tumhe ni pata Daya in sab me mujh se bhi aaga ha

Nikhil: kiya sach me sir???????

Abhijeet: are kiya hua Daya tum kiya soach raha ho kuch sun bhi raha ho hum kiya baat kar raha ha

Daya(in calm mood): kuch ni

Abhijeet(now in serious mood placing his hand above his hand): kiya hua koi baat ha kiya

Daya: nahi boss

Abhijeet (changing the mood in naughty tone):toh kahi tum bhi purvi ka line me toh nahi ho kahi kisi larki ki baat toh nahi ha

Daya(in blushing tone and giving his most awesome smile):kiya abhi aisa kuch ni ha me Purvi ka Behaviour k bara me soach raha hu

Nikhil: sir mujhe kuch bhi samajh ni aa raha ha

Abhijeet: bhai samjao apne ladla ko

Daya: are Nikhil tum toh mera nak katwa raha ho

Abhijeet: kal se ise is pe bhi tips de dena

Daya giving look of "okk captain";

Daya: are purvi loves rajat and may be rajat like her also

Nikhil(in happy mood): wow sir means humara yaha ek or couple banay wala ha

Abhijeet: toh phela kis ka ha

Nikhil: are sir aap ka or Dr. tarika ka

Abhijeet in pop out condition

Daya: bacha bigar gaya boss

Abhijeet(suppressing his blush):theek ha theek ha tum jata mat haso Nikhil ek kaam karo mera liya 2 samosa le ana

Daya: mera liya bhi do

Abhieet: kitna khayga kha kha k ya(pointing towards his tummy ) phat jayga

Daya : boss abhi toh is me bahut jaga ha or agar tum kahi tarika ko lunch pe blue moon restuartent le jao to mujhe maat bhulna (doing actins like a child) promise tum donoh ko me na bilkul bhi pareshaan nah karunga bas mera bill tum de dena mela aakha(shutting his eyes with his left hand) bhi bandh kar lunga promise

Abhijeet(in angry mood punching him): deekh lunga tujhe bhi bas mera time ana de

Nikhil (suppress his laugh) and went to the cafeteria counter for samosa

Same time sachin phone rings and he excuse himself

Abhijeet(in normal mood): tum kiya soach raha ho daya purvi ka bara me

Daya: mujhe uske behaviour se aisa lag raha ha ki use koi control kar raha ha uske har ek step kisi or ka decision ha

Abhi: means woh kisi k dabab main ha and woh koi galata rasta pe ha or rajat k taraf bhi uska concern ek dhoka ha

Daya: i think so(looking towards cafeteria gate)

Abhijeet: tum jata soach raha ho har insaan ka pyaar ko aceepting karna ka tareeka alag hota

Daya: I hope so

Sachin(coming back):sir andheri me ek larki ki maut hui ha

Abhijeet: oh chalo

Daya: Nikhil chalo

Nikhil: kaha sir

Abhijeet: andheri me khoon hua ha

Nikhil: okk sir

Daya: sab ko inform kar do

Sachin and Nikhil: yes sir

So let see Daya sir ki prediction kitni sahi hogi


	5. Chapter 5

The case is solved on next day at afternoon the culprit is one other than the step father of that girl

In lunch all our C.I.D cops went for lunch in a restro

Pankaj : sir aaj ka case kitna complicated tha me toh kal se bhag bhag k kitna weakness feel kar raha hu aaj toh me bahut khaunga

Kavin: mtlb humara khana k liya kuch nahi bachega

Sachin: are pankaj tumhe ku weakness feel ho raha ha tumhe toh light feel hona chaiya tumahara weight jo kam ho gaya ha kitn hua kaam 0.2ya0.5 kg pankaj

And both kavin and sachin gave high fye to each other

Pankaj(in upset mood):sir aap humesha mera majak urata ha

Purvi: galat baat tum dono ki chalo maafi mango

Sachin: okk okk princes

Sachin, kavin: sorry pankaj hum toh majak kar rahe thea yaar thora dieting or gym pe dhyan do warna ya weight tumhara job k liya problem karega

Pankaj: sir main gym jata hu par phir bhi mera weight kam ni hota

Daya: Pankaj tum ya jo junk food khata rheta ho na isi wajah se tumahara weight itni jaldi barta ha ya junk food khana kam karo kuch healthy food khao

Abhijeet: ha ya baat toh sahi kahi daya tumne

Pankaj: okk sir me aaj se hi nahi aaj raat se hi ya order follow karunga abhi toh order kar diya ha kha leta hu warna bekar ho jyaga

Every one smile on this

Purvi(pointing towards duos): sir ya criminal kitna ajeeb hota ha na manti hu apni real beti nahi thi shivania phir bhi beti toh thi thori si property k liya maar diya

Daya: purvi criminals k pass dil nahi hota bas lalach hota ha humne toh bahut aisa cases dekha ha jis me saga bhai, bap apne hi bhai bacha ko mar deta ha paiso k liya

Abhijeet: ha un me insaniyat hoti nahi ha

Purvi: bahiya koi father apna bacha ko mardiya ho kisi galatfami main or uska usea koi sajah na mila ho balki woh ahi bhi seena udha k ji raha ho aisa koi mujrim ha kiya

Duos(in some astonishment): mtlb purvi

Purvi: kuch nahi bahiya kuch raees hota ni hajo paisa khila kbach jata ha me unhi ki baat kar rahi hu

Daya(thought): purvi kisi or k bara main khe rahi ha kiya me jo soach raha hu woh sahi ha kiya

Abhijeet(thought): daya sahi bol raha tha mujhe purvi pe nazar rakhni pargai

Purvi(diverting the topic): bahiya kahana aa gaya ha chaliya khana start karta ha

All are taking their lunch

In same restro a girl who is keep watching them with a distance but carefully listening them her back is on duos side

Girl(thought): woh galatfami nahi tha woh ek chal tha jis main woh phas gaya bas dukh(sad) is baat ka ha ki jaal jis ne bichaya tha us na usi ko makari bnaya tha jis na usea paal posh k itna bara kiya tha or us ne bara maja se us ki zindagi le li jisa woh apna zindagi samajhta tha or jana ki koshis bhi nahi ki, ki woh inzaam sach tha ya jhoot bas medals le k abhi bhi us baat ko yaad kar k garav mahasos karta ha (a drop of water slip from his eye). No usea main insaf dungi un pancho ko toh marna hoga or marungi main is C.I.D walo k samna or kalnk bhi lagaungi tum pe(due to her temper she break the glass and glass pieces are almost piercing her soft hand)

Waiter of restro: oh mam ya aapne ki karaha mujhe naukri se nikal diya jayaga

Our C.I.D cop saw the scenario and went their

Daya : are tum main koi insaniyat ha ki nahi inka haath main kaanch jubh gaya ha first aid ki box le k aao

Daya is lifting the girl hand

Girl(first see him from head to toe from her eyes) their eyes meet and first time daya sir ever seen a girl whose eyes is so beautiful, powerful , and have some tear drops but it seems like that these tears are not like a some drop of salty water but it like a fuel of that fire which is continuously burning on her eyes and piercing this cop spirit from heart to brain. Girl took her hand very quickly and gave a attitude look(but our handsome cop thought right she gave this look to hide her inner feeling). He wants to see her face but her face is covered with a scarf

Girl(in tough tone): main kisi ajnabi ki madat nahi leti

Abhijeet: we are from C.I.D

Girl: oh toh kiya ab aap is bechar(innocent) waiter ko jail le jayanga ku ki u thoght he tries to kill me or u will gave me a prison because u might thought i m doing suicide

Rajat: are aap toh faltu me chari ja rahi ha

Girl: aap koi Mount Everest nahi ha jo main aap pe char k koi khitab jeet lungi or pheali baat aap log aay ha mera kaam me tang larana

In meantime manager of restro came in conversation

Manager: Mam they are vey respected person from our city they are from

Girl: apko inka bara main bolnea ki koi jarurat nahi ha inhone ne khud hi bahut apni tareef karli ha agar C.I.D sa ha toh in koi authentication nahi mill gayi ha kahi pe bhi apni naak khusana ki

Manager: sorry sir sir aap apna food enjoy kariya main in mam ki problem dekhta hu

Daya : its okk

Manager( after knowing the situation from waiter) usea warning deta ha ki agli baar se kaam theek se ni kiya toh naukri sa nikal dunga and uski salary se is glass ka cost pay kiaya jayga

cid officer is going to stop, daya is coming towards them ku ki manager woh bahut badameezi se waiter se baat kar raha tha(actulaay position kuch aisi thi ki phela toh cid officer on the spot tha par itna sab sunna k baat woh pichea apnea table ki taraf laut aay tha but unhea sab kuch clearly sunai de raha tha)

girl: Excuse me(to manager) par ismea is waiter ki koi galti nahi ha glass meri laparwhi se tut gayi thi and i will pay for that aap mera bill main add kar lijiya ga

manager: okk mam(and leave the place)

waiter: mam main aap k liya first adi kit le ata hu

girl: nahi is ki koi jarurat nahi ha aap bas bill le aayia

waiter: par mam apko toh bahut choth(injury) aayi ha

girl(in jolly mood): baat toh apki sahi ha or jab mujhe choth lagti ha toh ice cream khana pa mujhe acha lagta ha toh aap ek kaam kariya butterscotch ice-cream le aayi bill k sath

Waiter (now in some relax mood): okk mam

girl (while waiter went to collect the bill girl herself take out the pieces of glass and tie her handkerchief on the wound)

Waiter: mam bill

Girl: hmmm she takes out the money and pays him and also gave him a tip

Girl while leaving gave the waiter her card if he get any trouble he will call her and she definitely gave him job girl leave the restro while totally ignoring our cid cop

kavin:sir ya larki thi ya koi disaster

rajat: jp bhi thi par aisa lagta ha isa C.I.D sa bahut nafrat ha

purvi(quickly): sir aap aisa kaisa kaha sakta ha ho sakta ho kuh or wajaha ho

rajat: tumeh kiya hua purvi

purvi: kuc...kuch nai sir

abhijeet: leave it chalo kaam pe lunch time over ho chukka ha

koi kuch kaha ya nahi par is girl ne in k dil pe apni ek image daal de ha ya log soch na cha ha ya na inhea inka dil or dimag socah na pe majbur kar raha ha

par kisi k dil pe toh ya aakha khanjar ki tarha chubh gayi ha etsee who is this girl in next chap


	6. Chapter 6

here is the next chap hope u all like it

so it is like this...

Relax reader us waiter ko naukri se nikala ni jata par ya waiter bhi is larki ko bhool nahi sakta tha at least for 2-3 years

At evening

Purvi pov: oh main kitni dumbo hu 7 baje mujhe pow sain milna ha and oh no 6 toh yaha hi bach gay ha kiya karu chal purvi bhana bna or jaldi chal

Purvi , Rajat came to Duos

Purvi: sir mera sara file work ho gaya ha sir kiya main ghar ja sakti hu

Abhijeet: ku kiya hua

Purvi: sir meri tabiyaat thori thekh nahi ha

Duos are in a bit of worry

Rajat: kiya hua purvi chalo doctor k pass chalta ha

Abhijeet: Are hum bhi ha yaha pa

Rajat: mtlb sir

Daya (hiding his smie):are hum doctor k paas le jayanga agar jarurat pari

Purvi(in a bit tensed mood): nahi sir aisa kuch nahi ha main thora thakh gayi hu bas

Abhijeet: toh ek kaam karo na tum aaj raat Acp sir k ghar chali jao unhe bhi acha lagega (yes yaha pa Acp purvi ka uncle ha phir bhi purvi un k sath nahi rheti ku ki usea independent girl ki tarha rhena ha islea)

Purvi: okk sir agar mujhe jata problem hua toh main chalin jaungi

Abhijeet: okk tum jao main sir ko bata dunga

After her leaving

Daya: rajat tum kis lean aay tha

But rajat is not giving any response actually our serious cop is busy in niharing our angel cop

Abhijeet(purposely coughing)

Rajat: aahh.. sir apnea kuch kaha

Daya(in serious mood): nihar liya humari behan ko

Rajat(sense the trouble): sir aisa kuch nahi ha

Abhijeet: mtlb tum humari behan se payaar nahi karta

Rajat(in nervousness): no sir

Daya(folding his shirt arm ): toh kiya humari behan se flirt kar raha ho

Rajat(eyes pop out): aain

Abhijeet: are yaar ya toh mera dialogue ha galat baat rajat mera dialogue maat jurao

Daya: abhijeet yahape koi majak nahi chal raha ha

Abhijeet(in calm tone): mujhe bhi pata ha par in baato ko shanti sa karana chaiya warna rhista banta nahi balki bigar jata ha

Abhijeet: rajat saach btao kiya tum purvi sa pyaar karta ho

Rajat(in nervousness): sir woh... mujhe kahi jana ha

Daya: rajat nervous maat ho agar tum humea apna kuch manta ho toh please humea btao tum purvi k bara main kiya sochta ho

Rajat: sir please aap order dijiya par request maat kariya

Abhijeet: we are still waiting rajat( in serious tone)

Rajat: sir i think so i love her par sir us sa phela bhi mera life main koi thi or main usea as a life partner choose kar chukka hu par wahi feeling mujhe purvi ko dekh k aati ha

Abhijeet(in very serious mood): woh dusr larki kon ha or kaha ha abhi

Rajat: sir mujhea nahi pata woh kon ha or aab kaha ha

Daya: mtlb

Rajat: sir uska naam bhi purvi thi par na hi main uska surname janta hu or nahi uska address

Actually sir jab main 11th main tha delhi main tab woh mujh sain mili thi us park main jaha main aur mera frnds phela baar milla tha us sa(rajat sir ka face dekhna layak tha woh aisa blush kar raha tha jaisa kisi teen ko uska crush nai ha kar di ho)

Duos look each other and seem like saying kahi ya wahi toh nahi ha

Abhijeet: poora incident btao us k bara main

Sir waha pain sirf ek hi basket ball court tha jaha hum boys khelta tha or woh city main new aayi thi London sain toh sir girls waha pain basket ball nahi khelti thi or agar khelna hota tha toh woh logo ko subha ana parta tha jab ya baat usea pta chali us nai ek paal bhi nahi lagaya or basket ballcourt main aa k khari ho gayi or accidentally woh mera samna aa gayi aur mera ek goal hota hota ruk gaya

Main us sain bahut chir gaya tha

Rajat: tum larkiyo k pas akal nahi hoti ha kiya aisa koi court main game ka beech main kon ata ha(sir tab main bahut childish tha mujhe aisa us sain nahi bolna chaiya tha)

abhijett: nahii aisa kuch nahi ha waisa bhi ek acha dosti ki suruat aisa hi hoti ha

Rajat: phir sir us na jo answer diya aisa laga koi bomb explode kar diya ho

Abhijeet: ku

Rajar continue his story(while duos enjoying the story)

Girl: ha hum larkiyo ko bhi apni akal side pain rakhni parti ha jab tum jaisa gadho sain pala parta ha mujhe tum sain baat nahi karni apnea group ka head ko bulao

Rajat: ku or waisa is group ka leader main hu

Girl:oh so sorry for u poor boys tum logo ko koi or nahi milla leader k liya

Rajat: ha u girl watch your step

Girl: oh main toh dar gayi

Rajat: tumhari problem kiya ha

Girl: actually mairi problem tum ho

Rajat: mtlb

Girl: is ilaka main sirf yahi ek park ha or sirf yahi ya ek hi basket ball court or tum logo nai yaha apna kabza kar rakhi ha to hum kaha khela

Rajat: tum larkiya jao na apna wahi gamekhelo gudiya aur guda wali us main chot bhi lagti or tum logo k liya wahi sahi ho ga right ku ki bhai(shifting his gaze to his boys team) ek pimple ko dekh k toh aisa karti ho jaisa kisi na tumhe thread kar di ha ki tum do din main marna wali ho

All boys laugh

And all girls annoyed on this comment

Girl(in grin coming towards him and snatch the ball from his hand and start dribbling it): toh chalo ek kaam karta ha practical karta ha tumahara ya poora team or akeli main dekhta ha kon jeetaha

Rajat: hum koi gidhar nahi ha muqabla humesa barabari main hota ha tum or main ek basket ball match jo jeeta uski term and condition maani jayagi

Girl agree, phir woh apni thing jaisa jacket, rings, and chain apni ek frnd ko deti ha tab sir main usa pheli baar dekhta hu sir uska har ek harkat larko wali thi mujhe laga pheli baar mujhe takar ka competitor milla ha agar is sain haar bhi gaya toh main bura nahi manuga

And yes sir woh jeet jati ha par sir woh match sabsea jata jabardast tha aaj tak maina aisa khilari nahi dekha tha us nai mujhe ek point sain hara diya

(in excited tone) or sir aap ko pata ha us nai kiya condition rakhi

Abhijeet: hmmm..

Daya : yahi ki week main 3 days them or 3 days tum log and Sunday ko frndly matches

Rajat(in surprise): sir aap ko kaisa pata

Abhijeet: woh actually rajat ( keeping hand on her shoulder) ya kissa sun sun k kaan pak gay tha humara

Raja: mtlb sir

Daya: actually purvi humai apna har roz ki ek ek baat btati thi and ya kissa us nai bahut baar sunaya ha

Rajat(with heavy heart): sir mtlb

Abhijeet: mtlb tum jis larki ko itni dino sa Koch raha thea woh or koi nahi humari purvi hi ha

Rajat(in very loud voice): kiya sir saach main(in very happy mood he tightly hugged duos and start jumping their)

All of his co- worker seeing him in very surprise manner

Freddy: kiya hua sir kahi aapne koi aa...aatma toh nahi dekhliya

Abhijett: kiya freddy koi aatma dekh k itna khush thori hota ha

Nikhil: mtlb sir

Daya: are rajat nai toh pari dekh li ha

Rajat(while blushing): kiya sir aap bhi

Freddy: sir pariya bhi bahut khtarnak hoti ha

Rajat: freedy

Abhijeet: chup karo freddy ya aisi waisi pari nahi hajao apna kaam karo

Freedy: okk sir pari( he took Nikhil with him and discussing about pari side effect)

Daya: to kiya plan ha

Rajat: sir mujhe us sain phela ek kaam karna ha koi ha jo mujhe pareshan kar raha ha main usa smjha k phir purvi ko apna dil ki baat bta ta hu

Abhijeet(in worrying tone): kiya hau rajat

Rajat: kuch ni sir bas thori problem ha main handle karlunga

Duos: okk

Rajat: sir mujhe apna ek khabiri se milna jana ha

Duos: okk jao

In entry gate of cid bureau rajat saw a girl

Rajat pov: ya yaha kiya kar rahi h ja k poochta hu

Rajat(stop his car in front of her, from window of car): kiya hua purvi

Purvi: sir kuch nahi woh taxi nahi mill rahi ha or scooty service pain ha

Rajat: main tumhea drop kar deta hu aao (opening the passenger seat door)

Purvi: actually sir main kisi ka wait kar rahi hu

Rajat(in hurt tone): oh kis ka purvi

Purvi: mera ek friend ha uska

Rajat: larka ha

Purvi( avoiding his gaze): hmmm sir

Rajat: boy... boyfriend toh nahi ha

Purvi(in shock): no sir (ab inha kiya bolu ha ya bol deti hu) actually sir bahiya ko woh larka sahi nahi lagta ha drink karta ha islea par usea meri jarurat ha

Rajat(in a bit serious tone): tab toh tumhea us sain nahi millna chaiya main abhi abhi sir and daya sir ko bolta hu

Purvi: nahiiiiii sir(ab kiya karu ha ya karti hu) sir woh bahut acha ha i swear and place her hand on his hand which is on window of car bas usea koi acha hotel nahi mill raha ha bas wohi arrange karwa du and woh jisse propose karna wala ha woh meri bhi achi frnd ha toh bas uska arrangement karwa du phir nahi millungi usea bhi ya acha nahi lag raha tha and woh toh uncle sain permission lena aa raha tha par maina hi mana kar diya or mina hi ya plan bnaya tha

Rajat: okk par main tab tak yaha pain rheta hu jab tak woh nahi ata

Purvi(agar koi or din hota toh kushi sain pagal ho jati par now she is in very tension)

Immediately rajat phone ring the same girl call is this time

Girl: aap na time ka pawand nahi jata us purvi sain maat chipko warna tumahara story suru hona sain phela hi main tumahara lady love ko ya videos and photos dekha dungi and phir iska result toh tumeh pta hi hoga

Rajat(in anger and preesing her teeth): ata hu bas 5 minute

Rajat: purvi mujhe jana hoga

Purvi(in a bit relax): okk sir

Rajat leave her and a black aston martin one77 just stop in front of her. Purvi look the man and gave a smile guy saw her from toe to head and head to toe and gave a flirty look

Purvi gave a look "what the hell is that"

He slide the glass of window and do some signals which means came and sit in car purvi follow the instruction and sit and they drove off

So who is this guy or purvi toh pow sain milna jana wali thi or ya guy kaha sain aa gaya hain kahi ya purvi ka bf toh nahi or woh larki kon ha and woh rajat ko konsa photos k liya bol rahi ha i know there is so much confusion but i swear iss guy ka and rajat ka problem ka kaam tammam aglea chap main ho jaygai but this pow iska toh kuch or hi hoga for knowing more plz stay tune and plz. Plz. Plz. Gave reviews to my chap


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all reviews

so as u saw in previous chap. purvi us guy k sath uska car main chali jati ha on the way

purvi: waisa pow tum bilkul ek larka ki traha dress up hui ho bilkul larka lag rahi ho

pow(winks)

purvi:par tum mujhe aisa flirty look ku pass kar rahi thi

pow: ku na karu bhai tum humara jiju ko kiya bol rahi thi ki jis frnd sain tum milna wali ho woh drink karta ha and tumahara bhai usa ek acha insaan nahi manta ha and so on things

purvi: aggh tumna sab suna

pow:hmmm

purvi: or ya kiya tumna kiya jiju jiju laga rakha ha he is only my senior

pow: ya like boss type na

purvi: yup something like that

pow: ha and u love your boss ri8

purvi: poww...

pow: okk okk sorry

purvi: waisa tumhe kaisa pata ki rajat sir kisi problem main hain

pow: actually maina sirf tumahara picha hi spy nahi lagaya ha sara c.i.d officers k pichea lagaya ha

purvi: kiya...

pow: ghabrao maat tum dono k pichea sain hata dungi jab rajat tumha propose kardain and u also except him

purvi: u r impossible

pow(in actins salute her) : yes mam and our destination came

pow utrati ha and act as a boy she open the door of purvi side and gave her hand she accepted it happily and went with him to the cafeteria

guy who saw this pov: kahi ya wahi larka toh nahi jis k bara main purvi mujhe bol rahi thi ( yes u all r ri8 he is none other than our rajat sir actually he is waiting for that dancer in outside of cafetria)

inside purvi and the guy(pow) took their seat and pow act as a gentleman she drag a chair for her and ask her to sit she sit there and he sit just opossite to her

rajat sir sees all these from outside and fuming in anger

pow: so coffee

purvi: plz. stop doing these yaar tum ek larki ho

pow: i don't think so

purvi: kiyaa.. mtlb

pow: bahar apka ashiq khra ha sayaad apna khabri ka intazaar kar raha ha

purvi: kiya mtlb

pow: phela order dain deta ha

purvi: okk

They have their order

pow: mtlb bahar rajat ha

purvi: toh chalo jaldi sain yaha sain warna( she is going to stand but pow hold her wrist and said her to sit)

pow: jata over maat kar baath jao, main jo bolu us pain jaisa normal frnd sa hash ka bolti ha waisa bol chaya main kitna bhi serious baat karu

purvi: par unha kuch pata

pow: u trust me na

purvi: hmmm

purvi(in questioning look) : par sir cafeteria main khabri sain milna aay ha baat kuch hazam nahi hui

pow: or karna bhi nahi

purvi: mtlb

pow: actually woh us pareshani sain milna aaya ha

on other side the girl came to rajat

rajat: kiya chati ho tum

girl: tumhea

rajat: ya kabhi nahi ho sakta

girl: agar tum chata ho toh theekh ha main in videos and photos ko media main de dungi phir tum or tumahara career khatam ho jayga

rajat is in anger said tumeh jo karna ha karo par main tumahari baat nahi manuga

Suddenly girl got a call after that girl smile to him

rajat: tum kuch bhi kar lo par maira faisla

girl: ha ha pta ha wahi rhega but wait and watch main(she sit in car and said) in photos ko purvi ko dikha dungi agar ya nahi chata toh kal red rose resort ka 203 room main theekh dophar 12 pm

bye sweatheart

on inside of cafeteria

pow told about the dancer incident and also said ki uska pass kuch rajat ka ulta sidha photos ha jo fake ha and ya us ka spy na suna tha un dono k conversation main or woh larki ya bhi keh rahi thi ki u will be mine

purvi( anger is now top of hill) : how could she do that main usain toh

pow: cool down agar tum police ki help logi par phir bhi u know na media or ek bar kisi k character pain ungli udhi toh

purvi: ab main kiya karu

pow: are tum ab kar bhi kiya sakti ho jab tumhea is baar main pta nahi ha

purvi: mtlb

pow: are dumbo agar woh nahi btayga and tu uski problem main khus jayagi toh usa sakh ho jayga

purvi: or agar unhona nahi btaya

pow: aisa nahi hoga

purvi: baat toh wahi rahi na agar unhona btaya phir kiya karungi

pow: ha bhagwaan tu

the order came

Waiter: mam and sir apka order

pow: hmm rakh do( in boy tone)

Waiter: sir or kuch

pow: nahi

waiter: okk and leave

pow: toh tu usa bolna ki jo frnd tera drink karta ha na means main ( varun) in sab chizo ka bara main jata achi tarah sain janta ha and woh solve kardega and then u call me okk

purvi: yain theekh hoga na

pow: hmmmm

on other side means bahar rajat thought hmmm yahi thekh rhega

And he went inside and directly went to them

rajat: are purvi tum yaha

purvi( in same surprise tone): sir aap

pow thought: are waha mujhe laga tha hum hi natak kar sakta ha but ya rajat bhi achi acting kar leta ha huma dhekha tha phir bhi aisa bol raha ha jaisa abhi dekha ha sahi baat ha inn teeno cid senior na inn nay c.i.d officers ko bhi apna naksa kadam main chla diya ha she is lossing her control due to her anger

cool down pow tera mission tera gussa sain jata bara nahi ha yaad rakh tujhe sirf us ka badla nahi lena balki unka bhi lena ha jo usi ki traha un ka hatho ka bali char chuka ha

(areee ya awaz kaha sain aa raha ha kon bol raha ha na hi pow ka dil bola na dimag phir kon bola oh ya toh Bluetooth sain aa rahi ha jo pow na laga rakha ha and ya awaz uska kisi sathi ki lag rahi ha)

pow( only utter): hmmm

or jab ya sab ho raha tha obviously humara dono cop statue toh nahi honga par us sain kam bhi nahi tha ku ki dono ek dusra ka sath bato main kuch jata hi kho gay tha

purvi: oh sir main toh bhul hi gayi apko insa milana sir ya Mr. Varun ha mera frnd jis k bara main maina apko btaya tha

aur varun ya rajat sir ya c.i.d ka sr. inspector

pow(varun) : oh nice to meet u sir purvi ka muh sa pki bahut tariff suni ha

and forward his hand to and rajat also forward his hand for shaking but he notice his appearance and thought ki kahi ya apna pechan toh nahi chupa raha ha then he thought nahi purvi isa janti ha waisa rajat sir aisa socha bhi ku na ku ki pow pura upper sain nichea tak black coat , pant, phir black hat nakli daari mujhe big black googles and upper sain hato main gloves

varun thought: thank god is na pocha nahi maina ya sab ku phena ha ab main jaldi yaha sain nikal leti hu kahi isa pta na chal jay ki main ek larki hu or apna dushmano ko kamzor kabhi nahi samzna chaiya

purvi: are yaar aap dono kiya soach rahe ho

varun who is now standing infront of purvi came in side of purvi and side hug her and said nothing princes jisa dekh k rajat ko gussa aa jata ha but he controlled himself

and now rajat thought to punch varun beacause he took seat just adjacent to purvi and so rajat sir do not have any option and have to sit in front of them

but suddenly varun phone ring

varun: sorry yaar excuse me

after some time varun came meanwhile rajat and purvi are taking their time to talk

varun: yaar purvi sorry mujhe jana hoga woh mera flim ka writer na bulaya ha sorry

purvi pov: ya apna aap chali jayagi toh rajat sir ko shakh ho jayaga

varu: purvi tu tension maat lain woh main na google kar k pauch jaunga mujhe google par pura bharoosa ha warna tum toh ho hi (said in sarcastic way)

purvi: okk

varun: bye sir

rajat( in relax tone): bye varun tum sain mill ka acha laga

varun: same here sir

and varun leave

after that rajat told about that girl to purvi and purvi assure him that varun will solve this matter because he is a flimstar and will definently solve the matter because he mostly cameto these type of situation

rajat now feel relax but he asked purvi to came with him for meet that girl on red rose resort

on purvi house

purvi enter in his house and her phone beeped due to a voice message

purvi look into her phone

purvi pov: oh ya pow bhi na agar ya meri bhabi hoti toh pta nahi mera kiya hota meri ab tak toh rajat sir sain shadi karwa k hi chorti aggh main ya kiya soach rah hu is pow ka chakar main

she went to take a bath while open the voice record

voice record: oh aa gayi aap waisa kaisa raha apka unofficial date(while she taking out her cloths which drop down as she hear the date word what the hell pow) oh okk okk chalo phir kaam ki baat karta ha toh us larki ko hatana ha ya nahi

purvi chalo phone kar deti hu

purvi call her

purvi: hello pow

man: who are u

purvi(tell the code) : XXXXXXpow

pow:ha bol yaar

purvi:woh us larki ko

pow: kaam ho jayaga

and till night the problem is solved but as u know humara C.I.D officer ko ya baat bhi bina investigation k digest nahi hoti so let see what will rajat found in his investigation. Is he really able to know who varun is and what is his motive?

Finally the chap is over in next chap this will reveal that why this dancer only make is target rajat not any other C.I.D cop and some other hidden dark secrets

So, plz review for next chap as i kept my promise i reveal who is the guy and why dancer is distubin rajat

Agar kisi ko abhi bhi samajh na aaya ha toh in short us dancer k pass kuch ulti sidhi photos and videos thi uski and rajat ki jo usna fake banwaya tha

And guys sorry mera exams start hona wala ha toh sorry main or jaldi chapter post ni karwaungi par

I try my best to update next chap as soon as possible

So plz. Do not lose your interest in this story


	8. Chapter 8

Jaisa human pichla chapter main dhekha ki varun rajat ki problem solve out kar deta hain so ab rajat sir ko pata karna hain usna ya kaisa kiya so let see

as we all know our cops are so much intelligent so rajat sir said purvi to invite varun on his residence to thanks him and also invite her

purvi agree so as our varun(pow) have to go akhir uski best frnd ki jid thi so on next day evening

At rajat sir house bell ring

door open and our two guest came inside aab mujhe ya toh btana ni parega ki woh dono kon ha yes purvi and pow

Rajat sir invite them and offer seats

rajat and varun conv. and our pretty cop gayi ha sab k liya coffe bnana akhir kar unka future house toh yahi ha toh u know na here i am mentioned that varun usi type k cloths main aaya ha jaisa main phela tha so rajat sir now have a doubt on varun ab varun ko bhagwaan hi bajay

Rajat: thanks varun mujhe toh laga hi nahi tha ki itni aasani sain us sain mera peecha choot jayaga

varun: ku maan nahi tha us sain peecha churana main waisa larki item thi ku

rajat(in shock) : kiya

varun: or kiya agar tum mera frnd ko nahi chata toh itna acha golden chance chorna bewakofi thi

rajat: are ya kiya bol raha ho i m not that type of guy philal okk or ya purvi purvi mtlb kiya ha tumahara

varun: bhai tera bara main na mujhe purvi har baat btati ha so mujhe pta chal jata ha tera uska liya itna care or khiyaal dekh k par meri bewakoof frnd ko nahi pata chalta

rajat: are woh toh sirf islea ku ki woh meri junior ha and frnd bhi

varun: oh toh or kin kin frnd and juniooorrr..(Stretching the word) k liya tum itna pareshan rheta ho Mr.agar maana nahi ha so its ok main purvi ko iss bara main kuch nahi bolunga( by acting he show lip sealing action)

rajat: aisa kuch nahi ha philal

varun: okk

rajat pov: kiya main iss sain puchu ki purvi bhi mera bara main wahi sochti ha jo main uska bara main nahi rhena do ya mujhe sahi nahi lag raha ha

varun : kiya hua

rajat: kuch nahi

purvi enter with three mug of coffee she gave coffee to both of them and went to take some snacks

rajat: waisa varun tumna ya kiya kaisa (while taking a sip of coffee)

varun: simple jis ki usa jarurt thi wahi de ka

rajat(eyes pop out and the coffee choke in his throat): kiya coughing badly

varun: abe purvi kaisi coffee di tune sir ko dekh and winks

Purvi hurriedly came their and she is in panick mood but rajat assure with eyes ki woh theekh ha

varun: oye kuch la toh dain ya sirf coffe pilayagi woh ab theekh ha

purvi went from their by giving a look to him

varun start the convo.

Varun: i mean to say dhoka not spent a night with her okk ha agar meri girl frnd nahi hota toh sochta u know na what i mean to say

Rajat(thought): ya purvi ka hi frnd ha na

Rajat: dhoka mtlb

Varun: are mtlb ki woh larki ko tumhara family ka bara main toh pata nahi that toh main uska pass gaya usa paisa offer kiya and usi ka muh sain sab uglwa ka record kar liya so she not have any choice toh usa woh sari things mujhe daini pari maina purvi sain poocha ki iska main kiya karu toh usna destroy karna ko bol diya toh maian kar diya but ya woh CD hain jis main maina sab record karliya ha ya lo as a proof agar future main koi problem hui toh

He took the CD meanwhile purvi came

Purvi: are ki baat ho rahi ha

Rajat: kuchni purvi aao batho

Purvi: yes sir

Rajat: waisa varun tum is type k kapra ku phena rheta ho

Varun: are bhai main bhi ek hero hu bhla hi mujhe kuch log janta ha but agar main aisa kahi bhi kisi sain bhi millu toh meri izzat ka kiya hoga

Purvi: sir ya majak kar raha ha real main iska father ek private weapons company k maalik ha or isa toh faltu k harkat or aaj kal isko bhoot laga ha acting ka toh iska security k liya issa apni pechan chupani parti ha

Varun passes silly smile

Rajat: or ya hath main gloves

Varun(removing his gloves): oh mujhe iss sain phela scientist bana that toh acid sain hath jal gaya

Rajat : acha or

Varun: sir iss sain phela aap apna ghar ko bureau bna dain mera investigation la la k main jata hu

Rajat: are aisa kuch nahi ha

Varun: sir i m not serious woh ek producer k sath meri meeting ha toh chalna parga

Rajat: okk and congratulation for your new life

Varun: oh thanks sir philal aap dono bhi sochiya kuch apna life partner k bara main

bY this comment purvi blush imagine frnds purvi mam blush karta hua andrajat sir usa dekh ta ha toh woh najra chura leti ha

after a week

at night

a lonely house a person is trying to sleep from two hours but that image is always make him awake the image is disturbing him from the first meeting of her uski ek najar nain is tough cop jiska naam sain criminal ki pant gili ho jati ha babas or lachar bna diya ha ek ajeeb se feeling la de hain yaha tak ki har larki main usa dhondna start kar diya ha jo aaj tak kisi ajnabi larki ko galti sain aakh utha k bhi nahi dhekta tha woh aaj kal har larki sain aakh milla milla k usko dhondna ki koshis karta ha

aisa lagta ha ki woh larki koi aisi khatarnak drug ha jo is insaan k rag rag main bahe raha agar uska next does nahi milaa toh sayaad ya kuch aisa kar jay jo issa nahi karna chaiya tha

man woke and sit finally on the corner of the bed

man pov: ya mujhe kiya ho gaya ha ek hafte sain na hi sahi sain so pa raha hu na hi kha, sasa bhi ab toh daga dena lagi ha bas ek baar woh mill jaay usa jana nahi dunga

man(from himself): daya control yourself woh kabhi tujhe nahi milagi bhool ja usa ha bhool ya pyaar fiyar kuch nahi hota sirf dhoka hota ha sirf dhoka jaisa purvi nai mujhe diya tha

but woh so nahi pata and at last subha ho jati ha and he went for his work

on the other side of the Mumbai in a dark room a girl is lying on the bed in half lying position

guy enter in room

guy: kiya hua kiya soach rahi ho

girl: kuch nahi bas abhi tak k plan soach rahi hu

guy: mujhe ek baat smajh nahi aa raha ha

girl : kiya

guy(taking her hand over him): woh tumna rajat k paas ku us dancer ko bheja phir usa hata diya or ya varun ka kiya majra ha

pow: hmm woh actually rajat bahut jaldi sr.insp daya and abhijeet k pass aa gaya ha toh us k pass kisi ko lagana sain humara kam acha ho jata par mujhe pata nahi tha ki ya purvi ka bechara hua boy friend woh hi ha so ab us ka liya toh rajat ko chorna parta

guy: so ab purviii...

pow: oh plz. Purvi ko hum apna is plan main samil nahi kar sakta woh uski bhen ha so uski life or happiness ki care rakhna bahut jaruri ha or humari life toh bas khatam hona wali ha

a guy enter in that with a wet face

guy: pow

pow: kiya hua

guy: yaar aaj toh main marta marta bacha

guy: mtlb

guy: actually jab abhijeet and daya cafeteria main baat kar rha tha toh main hi unha serve kar raha tha C.I.D cafeteria jaisa tumna pow mujhe waha waiter ka kaam karna ko bola ha

pow(with tension): toh

guy: woh log kuch purvi k bara main baat kar raha tha toh maina unka picha kiya bureau tak jaha humara jana mana hain toh pata chala unha purvi pain shakh hain ki woh kisi k under hain and woh log us pain nazar rakh raha ha

pow(came in light which is coming from window because now its is 8 o clock): phir

guy(stammering): woh...mujhe sachin and pankaj nai dekh liya or unhe mujh pain shak ho gaya tha but maina bhi unha ullu bna diya

pow(in anger): woh log koi doodh peeta bacha nahi hain unha tujh pain shakh ho gaya hain ya kitna mushkil ki baat ha

guy2 :pow cool down aisa kuch nahi hoga

pow: no yaar (back to 1 st guy) : ab tu un pain nazar nahi rakhaga jab tak main nahi bolungi waha sirf ek waiter ki tarah kaam kar mujhe pata nahi tha tu bhi itna weak hain agar pata hota toh kisi ko paisa dain ka rakh lata

guy: yaar un C.I.D walo ki bhi galti nahi hain woh toh..

pow(in full range): what did you want to say ha ha abhi that nakul is a traitor maat bhul woh ek sacha desh bhakt tha par uska marna par usa bravery award nahi mill, baap ka pyaar nahi milla, milla toh sirf or sirf kalank her eyes is full of range aisa lag raha ha ki volcanic eruption ho raha ha uska aakho kai andar)

(yes ab toh apko pata chal gaya hoga ki pow ku aayi ha woh nakul ki maut ka bada leni aayi hain actually mujhe nakul ka ek desh drohi hona ki baat hazam nahi hui so main usa ek alag angle sain dhekhan chati hu sorry agar kisi ko bura laga ho)

Guy 2: shreya hosh main aao ya tujhe bhi pata ha ki C.I.D wala galat nahi hain unha dhoka main rakha gaya hain galti humara mission ka senior officers ki hain and they have to pay in ka koi dosh nahi hain bas tera jid ka karan abhi bhi woh 5 officers jinda hain samjhi

(yes ab apko ek or shock laga hoga na ku na ho ya the girl none other than shreya or ek baat or bta du ki woh jo larki jiski restro main larai hui thi C.I.D cop sain woh bhi ya hi thi tabhi toh humar daya sir ka dil ur gaya tha inki ek chalak sain)

Shreya: toh vinu(vineet another attack) unha koi bhi sabot dain diya jay toh maan langa jab abhijeet or daya pain koi ungli karta hain toh toh ACP ka dil ur jata hain khud sain investigation karna bath jata ha or tab kaha gaya tha ya ACP ha us case main bahut kuch tha jo dekha nahi gaya or na hi ACP praduyman nai usa dekhna cha ku ki unha dar tha ki koi unki itna salo ki kamai hui izzat pain daag na laga dain toh chalo apna larka ki bali chara du

Vineet: shreya aisa nahi hain unha koi lead nahi milli thi phir unhona ya kadam uthaya tha or ya tumhara dil bhi janta hain par mana nahi chata ku kitum abhi bhi nakul ko bhula nahi payi ho tum usa abhi bhi chati ho plz. Shreya aga baro

Abhay(another guy): shreya aakhir us ek mahina main kiya hua tha jab main C.I.D ka training main gaya tha

Yes they all three are C.I.D cop but under cover, but us mission k baat they are now against of C.I.D

Shreya(sitting on the chair): tumha toh pata than a ki main nik(nakul) or vinu ek secret mafia k picha tha jiska hath har crime main tha drug dealing sain girl ki taraskri tak , organs ki smuggling sain weapons , gold, diamond kain smuggling tak par humma koi lead nahi mill raha tha

Abhay: hmm.. or phir mera bhi C.I.D main ho gaya tha toh tum logo nai force kar k mujhe bhi bhej diya tha

Shreya: ha tera jana ka do din baat humara ek khabri ko lead milli ki XXXXX pain diamond ki smuggling hona wali ha human waha pain rate dali kuch goons mar gay tha kuch bhaag humara kabza main do goons aa gaya tha human jab unsa bahut pooch tach kiya toh huma kuch aisa sabot milla jo huma mission k head ki taraf isara kar raha tha par jab human or investigation kiya toh

Vinnet: toh huma pata chala ki humara jo mission ka senior tha unka toh murdr kab ka ho gaya ha and unki jagah unka jo twin brother hain unhona lain li hain or maja ki baat thi ki unki or humari mind plan ki power clashing wala tha and technologies bhi jo hi-tech humara pass tha unka ka pass bhi approx waisa hi tha

Shreya: par hum kuch jata hi over confident tha(she smile but her smile shows her hate and guilt for herself) or humara over confident ka karan hum haar gay unsa par tab bhi nakul nai unka khillaf sabot bacha liya tha but usa desh drohi sabit kar k usa marwa diya ACP k hathoo..

And woh sabot bhi khatam kar diya phir humara poora group ko illegal and desh drohi bta diya gaya or sab ko maar dala(uski awaz sain aisa lag raha hain ki uska dil main toofan uth gaya hain)

Vineet: par hum bach gay

Shreya: par ek jinda lash ki tarah na hi life main woh khusi rah na bachpana jo wada kiya tha ek dusra sain woh bhi tor diya ek dusra ko kabhi na chorna ka

Vineet(in taunt): or bhi shreya jaisa ki desh ko nuksan na pauchanaka wada

Shreya(in firm):woh hum pauchayanga bhi nahi bas unka istamal karenga

Vinneet pov: kahi woh humara use na kar lain

Abhay: agar main nazar nahi rakhunga toh kon rhakhaga un dono pain nazar ku ki vineet toh ACP k peecha ha unka ghar ka naukar ban k

Vineet thought something and make a plan

Vineet: shreya jayagi daya k ghar main ku ki abhijeet k ghar main koi larki nahi ja sakti ku ki Dr. Tarika hain or main toh ACP sir k sath hu

Vineet saw shreya and there gaze meet or aisa laga ki vineet bol raha hai ab toh tumha aga barna hoga and shreya replied through eyes aisa nahi ho sakta kabhi vinu

Vineet: kiya hua dar gayi

Shreya: nahi main jaungi daya k ghar main

After that both of guy leave

Shreya pov: hmm.. vinu main kabhi bhi nakul sain pyaar nahi karti thi ha woh bashak mujh sain karta tha or ya larai sirf main nakul k liya nahi un 20 officers k liya bhi lar rahi hu jissa C.I.D nain fasi k fanta tak paucha diya or rahi baat meri life ki main toh sirf ek saal ki or mehmaan hu ya drug bhi ab mujhe nahi bacha(safe) kar payaga mushkil sain mera pass sirf kuch lamha hain main unha hassen bnana k chakar main kisi or k life k rang nahi chura sakti , ya drug mujh thori energy toh deta hain jeena ki par meri life bhi khatam kar raha ha

After that she took a Bootle of medicine and a syringe and apply it on herself

On the other side daya sir is chingari ko har jagah dhoond raha hain or ya chinkari apna aag sain millna ja rahi ha dhekta hain sab kuch tabha hota hain ya ek nayi surwat hoti hain stay tune dude love u all mera exampostoned hogaya ha toh now i can write a story

and thanks for all reviews and plz. do more and more reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Thanx for reviews and sorry for so late posting actually meri tabiyaat thori theekh nahi hain so, but main puri koshis karungi next chap. Jald sain jald post karna k liya

As we early saw that now shreya and vineet planning to make shreya a part of daya life in indirectly way.

2-3 months passed but they got not any opportunity and finally a month later they got their chance when C.I.D team went to a rate for a drug dealing case jaha pain daya sir, sachin and pankaj dress up ho k jata ha

Now at the bar heaven blue

Three guys enter in rocking type dress

Songs are playing and all were dancing like aaj hi sirf last day hain jeena ka and all were flirting with each other a girl came and try to flirt with sachin sir par bechara apna jaan bacha k bhagta hain ku ki agar kajal ko pta chal gaya toh bhagwaan hi bachay inha( yes yaha main kajal and sachin ko already engage dekha rahi hu)

They all take their position and spying to all person

Suddenly there was a announcement by dj

Dj: guys... stop your heart beat because now our new dancer sexy kashis is coming to made your heart on fire by her sexy moves and with sweet face muhhh.. to her

And a song played

Tunning( four boys stand on the stage with open shirt)

This is the kind of love story(a girl enter wearing black narrow damage jeans with a crop top and miqe is perfectly hiding her face)

Either you stay out of it

Or you go in all the way break'an fall

Yeah yeah yeah alright!

Larki miqe ko phek deti hain and all were stun to see this cute girl and also our daya sir ku naho bhai ya ha to wahi larki)

Loki khende ne main tainu(she come too close one of that boy)

Enna na pyar karaan(and push herself to him and he put hand on her naked waist)

Haddan banaiyan ne(his grip get stronger to her waist and her expression changing from normal to sexy or yaha pain humara sir k bhi expression change ho rahi ha but calming to tough)

Enna ne main na paar karaan x(2)

Tu mere naal

Mainu duniya di lorh nahi(four of the boys touching her from every where)

Ohad mera hath(people are hooding and passing rndom comments)

Te main pyar nale laad karaan

Dil tere naam karaan

Pyar da elaan karaan

Dil tere naam karaan (the boys lift her and all her cleavage shows perfectly and anger of daya sir increasing he himself do not know why)

Dil tere , dil tere , dil tere

Tere tere...

Tere meri kahaani

Ae duniya yaad karegi soch lai

Jahan jaaun wahan tu (girl hand moving randomly in the boy body and boy hand also)

Aashikon ki shaan tu(eyes meet of daya sir and the girl and the eyes of girl shows perfectly that she never want to do this kind of work)

Mehfilon ki jaan tu n

Someone pass any vulgar comment on her and now daya sir completely loss his control over him and start beating him badly due to this sudden clash the dance is stop but abhi sir came their and handle the fight situation but the worst condition occur without giving any clue to them actually when daya sir is beating him, daya sir id fall their and the person who they came to caught saw that and alert his group

Now suddenly gun shoot occur on air and people are randomly running here and there as we saw in films most of the time but our cool dude(kavin sir)handle the situation well and help all of the people to escape from there except one ya shreya is that ku ki unha toh ya moka chaiya tha

And her luck is superb one goon caught her and put target of gun to her head and start theading C.I.D team and as usual ek innocent ki life save karna k liya humra C.I.D cops surrender themselves to goon but on the signal of rajat sir sachin sir show his fabulous fight move and free the girl from goon hand and our C.I.D cop start fighting like hero muhhh...

Daya sir is on that side where the girl is standing and suddenly a goon aiming the girl but daya sir saw it aur usa bachana k liya khud ko aga kar deta ha( ku na kara kisi citizen k life ko apna life sain jata importance data hain or ya toh koi normal insaan nahi hain ya toh anmol heera hain jisa itna mahino sain daya sir dhoond raha tha) ha and the bullet just strike near his liver due to which he went unconscious and some goons were coming there to kill him and due to all goons no one notice this and abhijeet sir bar k bahar goons ko sambhal raha tha so now daya sir went unconscious what happen next is shreya also took this oppourtunity and leave him for die or help him...

Of course she save him or ku a bachay aakhir future love toh woh hi hain na she shows her fabulous move of fighting taking the opportunity that all are busy in fighting and our daya sir is unconscious and save his life how romantic na muhhhh...

After that all came their police arrest all the person there and shreya also arrested in the custody of the local police and the injured persons were admitted on city hospital

After 3-4 hours of daya sir's operation daya sir came in sense and understands the situation very well and also knows what is next coming next. Yes our abhi sir is very angry with daya sir ku ki unhona bina socha samjha bullet k samna aa gaay and got hurt but our daya sir bhi toh bahut pauchi hui chiz ha 5 min main abhi sir k gussa ko bhaga diya apna innocence sain this is called true friend ship

Since Dr. Said daya sir to take at least 1 week bed rest so our ACP sir strictly gave order to Daya sir to take bed rest and also appoint freedy to gave him report of daya sir health after every hour

But daya sir k dimag main toh wahi girl ghoom rahi thi physically toh woh rest kar raha tha but mentally toh bhagwaan hi jana. daya sir ask freedy sir about the bar people and freddy sir said they all were in custody of andheri local police and now daya sir made freddy sir confuse and escape from their easily and went andheri local police station

Daya to the constable

Daya: i am form CID Mumbai and shows his batch

Constable (salute him): ha shab bataiya main kiya karu

Daya: jo blue heaven bar k people apka custody main hain un sain main millna chatah hu

Constable: sir woo..

Daya : kiya woh

Constable: sir woh toh chala gay kuch ka waqil la gaay or kuch chor diya gay un logo ka background sahi tha or bar legal tha

Daya: toh sabko chor diya hain

Constable: nahi sir kuch doubt wala lok hain unha bar wala lena abhi tak nahi aay kuch dancers toh humana unha yaha pain hi rakaha hain

Daya: kaha hain woh sab

Constable take him to recommand room and he recognize the girl

Daya: theekh hain tumjao mujhe in sain kuch pooch tajh karni hain

Daya came in front of that girl

Girl(in eyes down position ): sahib hume jana do na hum na kuch nahi kiya hain humara pass itna paisa nahi hain ki hum jurmana bhar saka agar itna paisa hota toh hum aisa kam thora karta

Daya: dekho main CID sain hu main tumahara jamanath(release u) karwa dunga par mujhe tum sain kuch poochna hain

Girl(in hesitate voice): sahib main akela kaisa jau ya sab...

Daya( saw the girl from toe to head): in sab ko main reha karwa dunga

Girl(in happy tone rise her head and in excitement said): thanku sahib

Daya(with smile): okk and ask constable ki kitna jurmana hua inka

Constable(darta hua): sir iski kiya jarurat ha

Daya: ku nahi agar inki galti hain toh jurmana toh bahrna parega

Constable: nahi sahib inki saja puri ho gayi ha bas inspector sahib ka ana ka baat in jana de deta

Daya: acha theekh hain

Constable: sir aap lai jaia inha aap bhi toh bara sahib jaisa hain apka under hi in sain sign kara k jana deta hu and he release all the girl

Police station k bahar sari girls daya sir ko bahut jata thanks deda hain aur chala jata hain kashis bhi jana wali hoti hain ki

Daya: ruko mujhe tum sain kuch baat karni hain

Kashis: okk sir

Daya: gari main betho main tumhe tumhara ghar tak drop kar deta hu

Kashis do not enter in the car

Daya: daro maat ain kuch karunga nahi

Kashis: aisa koi baat nahi hain sir par aap drop tab karoga na jab mujhe khud pata ho ki mujhe jana kaha hain

Daya: mtlb

Kashis: sahib mera pass (in low tone) ghar nahi hain

Daya: acha koi nahi tum mera sath chalo main tumahara rhena ka bandhobash kar dunga

In car

Daya: tumhara naam kashis hain

Kashis: nahi sahib woh toh waha pain naam de diya gaya tha mera asli naam nisha hain

And daya sir us larki ko leka apna ghar jata hain and offer her coffee and their convo. Start

Daya: tum logo nain kiya jurm kiya tha ki ek raat pura lock up main rhena para tumha

Nisha(in hurt tone): sahib garib hona ka

Daya: mtlb

Nisha: sahib aap ko har chiz ka mtlb hi samjahna parta hain aap itna bhola hain kiya?

Daya: mtlb kiya hain tumhara mujhe kuch samajh nahi aaya

Nisha: sir hum logo ka jurm ya tha ki hum unha unka commission nahi de paya jo woh raeez lok de k chala gay un main sain ek ka bhi record saaf nahi hain

Daya(gussa main): toh tumhe mujhe btana chaiya tha ku nahi btaya mujhe tumnai waha

Nisha: btana sain kiya hota, aap sir us constable ya us inspector ko rok leta par

Daya: suruwat toh kar sakta tha na main

Nisha: sauk sain kareya par un larkiyo pain baat aa sakti thi u know na what i mean to say

Daya(in flow bol deta hain): ha par tum un sab sain bahut alag ho

Nisha : mtlb

Daya: woh.. woh.. tumhara behaviour bahut alag hain un sain and tumhe mena phela bhi dekha tha u know na us restro wali incident na

Nisha: sir woh main us din k liya maafi chati hu actually main us time bahut pareshan thi and yes mera behaviour thora alag hain un sain

Daya : waisa puch sakta hu tum ku pareshan thi or tum koi acha ghar ki lag rahi ho phir yaha

Nisha(tears are forming in her eyes): sir us time mera viswash police and CID sain chla gaya tha

Daya: kiya hua us time nisha btao

Nisha: sir actually mera papa and mom ki love marriage thi toh mera dada dadi and nana nani nai hume boycott kar dea par phir bhi humara life acha chal raha tha papa XXXXX business main manager tha par pichle 5months phela mera mom dad London sain means mujh sain mill k india laut rah tha par plane crash main unki (she does able to say ku ki usko bahut rona aa raha tha)

Daya(put hand over her hand to calm down): oh sorry

Nisha: its okk phir sab kuch chla gaya humara hatho sain phir mera ko ek larka milla us nai mujhe jhoota pyaar main phasa k in logo ko beech(sell) diya or main yaha aa gayi

Daya: calm down lo pani piyo main tumhe insaaf dilaunga okk main abhi ACP sir ko phone karta hu tum phir Bureau main us larka ka photo banwa dena and jo bhi tumha pta ho un logo k bara main bta dena unha okk

Nisha : hmm sir

And she took the coffee cups for wash them

Daya: are ya kiya kar rahi ho tum

Nisha: sir itna toh kar hi sakti hu na agar aap meri itni help kar raha hain

Daya: okk

After a while clock struck 4:00 pm

Nisha came from kitchen and start talking with him on random topic daya actually trying to divert her mind and he does his work well suddenly nisha saw something and sart shouting

Nisha: sir apka shirt pai toh khoon laga hua hain aap bleed kar raha hain kaha choth lagi hain apko sir

Daya(in calming tone): kuch ni hua bas woh jo goli lagi thi usi k wajah sain bas thora bleeding hua hain

Nisha(on top of his voice): bas thora bleeding ho raha hain what did you mean haan aab ya btao ki first add kit kaha hain

Daya: uko main lata hu

Nisha: pagal ho kiya itna bleed kar raha ho aur khud jaoga mujhe btao(in same tone)

Daya : Kitchen main first shelf main

Nisha went and came with medical kit

Nisha: chalo kapre utaro

Daya: kiya

Nisha : are kapra nahi utaroga toh main pati kaisa btalungi

Daya: are main kar lung

Nisha gave a attitudal look

Daya : okk

And with very shyness he removes his shirt and nisha is working to remove his bandages

Suddenly she looses her balance and fall on her chest and he made a grip on her waist to make sure that she does not fall

From his touch first time in her life she feel this type of emotion aisa lag raha tha uska touch nisha ko jala raha tha par uska haath hata na ka maan nahi kar raha tha

And finally on the other side CID cop enter from maindoor by the duplicate key which abhijeet sir already has. All were shock to see the scenario.

So what happen next Daya sir k character pai koi ungli utha gay a kuch or hogar kahi nisha(shreya) ko daya sain pyaar hona ka ya phela step toh nahi...

Plz gave review to my story and thanks for everyone who gave reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all reviews muha ...

Toh toh aap kiya soach raha hain ki they are on that position or sara CID walo nay a dekh liya no no no...

Actually nisha loose her balance and Daya make him balance and after that she did the bandages she does not want to do that. actually her mind was against her work she finally do the bandage work and start to dispose the blood cloth and cottons and this time CID came and shocked to see the blood on floor and bandages and also to saw a strange girl on Daya house

Are main kaisa unka romantic lamhe kharab karwa sakti hu CID k interference sain.

Abhijeet sir: Daya kiya hua tujhe yaar

Daya: kuch nahi woh wound thora bleed kar gya tha(while he trying to stand and nisha help him)

Abhijeet:hoga hi or kiya jab doctor nai kha tha ek hafta rest k liya or tum uth k hi chal para hakiya samjhta ho apna aap ko tum koi super hero

Daya: are yaar woh toh tum ho woh bhi super man( and do act with his hand)

Abhijeet(with disbelief): tujhe abhi bhi majak sujh raha hain ha

Daya: smiles (giving his most cute smile)

Abhijeet: ya larki kon hain isa kahi dekha hain aisa lag rha hain

Daya:ha woh hum us bar main gaya tha na waha ya dancer thi kashis (nisha hide on her back and make a tight grip on his wrist to show that she was in fear and she do her act perfectly )

Daya: nisha daro maat ya tumahar madat hi karanga

Nisha came out from his back and stand adjacent to him

Pankaj: are sir ya toh wahi larki hain jo hume us restro main milli thi or hum sain badtmeezi kar rahi thi

Nisha again hide

Daya: ha ya woh hi larki hain par isa humari help chaiya

Abhijeet: kaisi help

Daya told him all the matter

ACP: toh kiya tum us larka ka chera banwa sakti ho

Nisha: mujhe theekh sain yaad nahi hain

Sachin: are apko apna boyfriend ki shakal yaad nahi hain

Nisha: toh mujhe kiya pata tha ki woh mujhe dhoka deka toh main uska chera raat k baith jati or photo bhi kich kai rakh leti or waisa bhi mujhe usa bhulna that oh main usa bhul gayi

Rajat(giving a look): what

Nisha(in tense and saram wali voice main): Actually mujhe logo ki shakal itna achi tarah yaad nahi hain main try kar sakti huh

Pankaj call a painter and after 3-4 hours and 2-3 pic finally she doesnot able to make his face

Nisha: sorry sir but ya painter theekh sain bna nahi raha hain jo main bol rahi hua hua

Painter: toh mam aap hi bana lo 4 ghanta sain aap na mujhe pareshan kar diya hain

Nisha: theekh hain tum jao huh and he made a face

On the other side

Abhijeet: daya tera dil ana k liya koi or nahi mlla itni khatarnak larki

Daya:kiya bol raha ho

Abhijeet: bhai tab sain ghoor raha hain usa aisa lag raha hain bas tujhe mauka mill jay or tu usa kisi rasela fruit ki trah kha jay ab ya maat bolna ki tu usa ghoor nahi raha tha

Daya: maina mana nahi kiya bas bol raha huh yaha maat bol

After 2 hours she made her x-boyfriend photo

Nisha (in proud tone to daya):Sir photo ban gayi aur in fst step she was going to show him photo par uska pair carpet main phasta hain and woh phir girna wali hoti hain par daya usa tham let hain and there is a cute eye lock

Phela nazar main aisa jadu kar diya tera ban bedha hain mera jia jana kiya hoga...

Abhijeet: coughed

And their eye lock break

ACP sara officer ko ek taraf le ja k kuch baat karta hain

ACP: daya jab tak isa or in jais i larkiyo ko insaaf na milla isa yaha hi rhena do

Daya: sir ek kaam karta hain ya purvi k ghar rhe lagi or secure bhi rhagi

Purvi: okk sir

ACP: nahi ya tumahara sath yaha rahegi or tum iska khyal rakhoga

Daya: ku sir

ACP: ku tumhe koi problem hain

Daya: no sir

ACP: okk toh tum iski security karo ku ki ya tum pai jata trust karti hain or purvi tum apni kuch dress yaha la k nisha ko de do okkk

Purvi: okk sir

And she follows her command after that at night

Nisha came after changing her clothes. She was wearing shorts and a half selves top but the top does not able to hide her figure

Daya seemed to lost in her

Nisha: sir khana banana jar aha hain

Daya(coming in her sense): ha nisha btao tum kiya khaogi

Nisha: apko (daya shocked)

Khana banan ata hain

Daya(in uncomfortable said): hmmm

Nisha: par aap rhena do main bnati hu apko choth lagi hain na

Daya: nahi tum meri guest ho toh no

Nisha: toh kis book main likha hain ki koi (in low tone) guest khana bana nahi sakti hain

Daya: okk okk na tumhara na mera main khana order kar deta hu

Nisha: ammm okkk, par meri ek sharath hain

Daya: kiya

Nisha coming close to him

Nisha: ammm plates main lagaungi and wash bhi main karungi, aap side main honga thora mujhe jug lena hain pani ka

Daya: ha a haa le lo

And daya escape from their to order food

Nisha start do arrange plates

Vineet: shreya pheli waar main hi ghayal karwa diya

Nisha: or kiya

Vineet: toh khana ka time pai light off karu

Nisha: oye uss sain payar karna nahi aai ha okk jitna kaha hain utna kar jata oversmart maat ban

Vineet : okk okk mam ku bharag rahi hain bye

Nisha: bye

Actually nisha is using a hidden Bluetooth device which was hidden in her earrings

Daya : nisha khana order kar diya hain or rupees maina us cupboard main rakh di hain agar delivery boy aay toh le laina main fresh ho ka ata hu

After half an hour food delivered and she arranged it in dining table

Nisha thought: adha ghanta sain upper ho gya or ya abhi tak aaya ku nahi kahi inhe mujh pain sak toh nahi ho gaya hain. Kahi inhona mujhe vineet sain bata karta hua toh sun nahi liya hain she take out her gun an slowly slowly steeped to go in Daya room. Outside daya room she listen something and make a firmly grip on the gun

So what she listen. Is she really kill him?

So so so what happen next to know stay tuned and plz. do a lot of reviews and i will try my best to update next chap soon as my class test over most probably after 21 so i update next chap after 21.


	11. Chapter 11

so i m back guys hope u miss me and i m on time

toh abhi tak humna dekha ki shreya daya sir k room k bahar khara ho ka unka conversation sunti hain and woh gussa main gun pai firmly pakar karti hain

shreya thought: huh kiya keh raha hain ki 100 mujrim pakara nahi jaai koi nahi par ek massom ko saja nahi hona chaiya or hum kiya hain phir

She hears footsteps coming towards door she quickly hide the gun and act like she is just going to knock the door. Daya open the door

daya: are nisha tum yaha pai

nisha: ha woh main khena aayi thi khana lag gaya hain agar aap fresh(stressing the word) ho gay hain toh khana khana chala

daya: ha ha woh boss ka phone aay tha ek case k silsala pai baat kar raha tha

nisha(in confusion): Boss kaun?

Daya: abhijeet ki baat kar raha hu chalo khaana khana chalta hain

They went to ate dinner

Nisha: sir

Daya: hmmmm

Nisha: dinner bahut boring ho raha hain

Daya: ammm i hope so

Nisha: ek kaam karti hu tv on karti huh

She stand while have pizza slice on her hand. She is eating all the way that and start the tv like an innocent child

TV: next song is aaj raat ka scene bana du

Nisha(in jolly mood): sir wo ya song wo chaliya na dance karta hain

Daya came in sense

Daya: nahi nahi tum karo mujhe nahi ata

Nisha: are toh main thora perfect hu aiye na

And they dance on that song actually sir is observing her innocence and she is in her mood. Aisa lag rha hain ki woh apni sari tension bhul ka dance kar rahi han

On the other side

Vinnet: hmmm bas thora aur or tum dono ek ho jaoga thank god tera ko khush rakhna wala bachelor and single larka itna asan sain mill gya mujhe

And on other side

Sachin sir is going out from the bureau

From back

Guy: sachin ruko

Sachin turned

Sachin: yes sir

Rajat:woh mujhe suna main aaya hain ki purvi ka birthday aa raa hain

Sachin: ha sir woh agla hafta k Wednesday ko hain ku sir

Rajat: nahi kuch nahi woh us din woh leave pai rhegi na toh maina usa ek important file di thi toh islea

Sachin(hiding his smile): no sir woh us din bhi bureau aayagi

Rajat: okk tum jao phir

Sachin: okk sir, sir or aap

Rajat: nahi tum jao

Sachin: okk sir

Sachin thought: ammm chalo ab purvi and sir ek sath ho jayanga kavin ko bhi bol deta huh usain ab natak nahi karna paraga woh khush ho jayaga

(Are bhai main in dono k pair ko kaisa bhul sakti hu)

Rajat thought: ek kaam karta hu ki purvi ko uska birthday pai na purpose karunga or ya bhi bolunga ki main hi woh larka hu jisa woh itn dino sain dhund rahi hain

On the other side at daya house

Vineet: janta tha dance aur song teri kamchori hain par itna nahi pta tha ki tera andar k jaazbad bahar lai aayga

Daya: nisha kaafi raat ho gayi hain chalo so jata hain tum guest room main so jao (while he opening the door of guest room)

Nisha: hmm

While daya sir going

Nisha: sir

Daya sir turned around

Daya: kiya hua

Nisha suddenly gave a quick kiss on his left chic and said thank you or aap daya sir ki halath toh soch hi sakta hain woh puri tarika sain lal ho gay tha and not believed that it is a reality

Daya: its okk and goodnight

Nisha(in childish tone): goodnight sir

And both went for sleeep

Daya sir thought that finally now he sleep peacefully because now he searched her par ya pyaar bhi bahut kambhakat chiz hain dil ko bekar kar deta hain or aadmi ko pagal ab daya sir kal raat sain abtak ki chiz ko sooch raha tha aur muskrat raha tha aur sabsa jata kiss wali scene ko soch k and he doze off due to medicine effect which he took after his dinner

In nisha room after fresh up she called vineet

Vineet: ha nisha kiy hua

Nisha: kuch nahi abhi tak main jis kaam k liya aayi thi yani ki us mission ki file and Mr. Ocha k residence address nahi milla

Vineet: itni jaldi kaisa millega woh ek CID cop hain koi dudh pita bacha nahi hain ki chocolate dikha k fle la legi

Nisha: hmm u are right aur kuch jata hi chalak hain

Vineet: ku par jo bhi ho usna tujhe badal diya ek din main

Nisha(in confusion): mtlb

Vineet: jo aaj tak Ocha ko sirf Ocha and galiyo sain bolti thi aaj Pheli baar and jo daya k naam sain aag babula ho jati thi aaj dance and kiss bhi

Nisha: aisa kuch nahi hain thekh hain woh bahut saatir hain main jab uski aur abhijjet ki baat sun rahi thi toh usain laga ki koi baat sun raha hain islea us nai phone rakh diya islea Mr. Ocha ko itna respect dain rahi hu(while pressing her teeth),and woh kiss us ka mind divert k liya tha(in low tone)

Vineet(in grin): aur woh dance

Nisha(stammering): woh bhi mena (in serious tone now)tujhe apna uppaer investigation k liya nahi bola hain okk daya pai nazar rakh

Vineet: okkbye

Nisha : bye

While going for sleep she thought all the day incident and sleep with a small smile on his lips which was missing from years it is a real smile which came from his heart to her heart

On the other hand

Rajat sir planned all things for purvi birthday and goes for sleep

But destiny plan something else

"Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone- we find it with another guy."

On the morning

Nisha woke up early than Daya sir because he is in effect of medicine

Nisha after fresh up

Nisha thought: daya sir toh so raha hain yahi mauka hain un k room and study room ki talashi lena ka

And she went to search his study room but does not find any report there means kisi bhi case ki report nahi milla waha sirf books and sirf books

Nisha sayaad daya k room main hoga

While she going his room she went to kitchen for cook some food for him and herself and took it to his room

While entering she scan the room with eyes and also searched the room but find nothing she saw that daya sir is changing the side due to the noise she makes.

Nisha: sir uth jaiya breakfast kar lijiya 8 baj gay hain

Daya: amm sona do na abhi

For a second nisha lost in his innocence face

Nisha (while shaking him): sir uthiya na aur main abhi nahi hu

Daya: amm abhi tum bhi so jao na and pull her towards him

So so so what next

Aap jo soach raha hain bilkul waisa nahi hua hain

Thori choti hain but i promie i will upload next chap soon. Actually dimag main bahut kuch hain but likhna ka maan nahi ho raha utna and soach nahi paa rahi hu kaha sain likhu or kaha khatam but i promise next chap i upload soon.

So till then plz review more thora jata reviews dona yaar warna i will definently demoralize


	12. Chapter 12

As i gave u hint already so so

Nisha did not fall on daya sir. she makes a perfect grip on bed stand. Bahut deer baat daya sir woke up

Nisha(in ordering tone): jaayia and fresh ho jaayia

Daya while rubbing his eye saw her from head to toe

Daya(while yawing): tum na ya kiya phen rakha hain

Nisha: woh purvi k kapra mujh ko chota ho raha hain toh ya shirt sofa pai pari thi toh main nai phen li thora loose hain but i d'not have any other cloth na

Daya while standing just adjacent to her

Daya: jo shirt tum nai phena hain woh dhuli nahi hain mena parso phen rakhi thi

Nisha eyes poped out or usain ya laga ki daya sir us k har ek aang ko chhu raha hain us ka body main ek ajeeb si tarang daur pari but she controlled her feeling

Nisha: toh main kiya karu abhi toh phena nahi hain na apna aur plz. ya maat bolna is shirt k alawa apka pass koi aur shirt nahi hain and laugh

Daya gave a look and nisha stop laughing

Daya: hum thori der main shoping k liya jaayanga

Nisha: okkk

So what u thought nisha kiya phen rahai hai, she is wearing a black shorts and white shirt of daya sir jo sir ko hum episodes main phena dhekta hain aksar

After having breakfast they went to buy some cloths actually daya sir not went because he have to take rest so shreya was went with Dr. Tarika after shopping they came in daya house. Tarika makes coffee and they were doing little chatting.

Dr. Tarika: acha ab main chalti hu

Daya: acha thekh hain

Nisha: ku(in sad mood)

Daya phone ring and he went to pick the call

Tarika: lab main meri jarurat hogi na

Nisha : okk

Daya(while coming):Tarika ruko mujhe bhi chalna hain

Nisha: ku apko toh rest k liya bola hain na (in childish tone)

Tarika smile on this

Daya(while hiding his blush): ha woh ek serial killer ka case hain

And they went. On the way

Tarika: Philal tum us sain bahut pyaar karta ho

Daya: kaun Tarika

Tarika: mujh sain toh maat chupao aakhir kar main tumhari

Daya(quickly complete the sentence): Hona wali bhabhi hu ri8

Tarika(turn all red): Daya aisa kuch nahi hain

Daya: acha

Tarika: agar hota na toh tumhara bhai ab tak propos kar deta agar us nai agla valentine day tak propose nahi kiya toh

Daya(in serious):Toh kiya Tarika dekho tum usain chor maat dena plz. tumhea pata hain na ki woh thora sharmilla hain

Tarika: toh maina kab kaha usain chor dungi main usain khud propose kar dungi phir uski izzat ura ya kuch bhi ho and agar tab bhi woh jata bola toh gun ki point pai shadi karungi usain bol dena

And they reach the bureau

Daya coming out from car

Tarika: sach btao daya ki tum us larki ko

Daya: hmmm

Tarika: toh usain kab btaoga ya phir apna bhai ki trah hi

Daya: nahi nahi main usain bahut jald bata dunga

Tarika: nice bye chalo dekhta hain ki kiya lead milli hain

They both enter to their destiny

After entering bureau

Daya: han abhi kiya lead milli hain

Abhijeet: are tum ku aay yaar

Daya: are yaar ghar pai beedh k bhi kiya kar leta bore hi hota

Abhijeet: acha us (k rehta hua bhi ya toh bolna sir k maan main hi rhe gai)

Daya: are yaar kam ki baat karta hain

Daya to pankaj: han pankaj kiya lead mili btao

Pankaj: sir mera khabri nai btaya hain ki ya admi (pointing to one of the photos which he hold in his hand) is khel ka khas mohora hain aur baki ka ya dono iska left and right hand

Daya: kuch pata chala iska bara main

Pankaj: no sir abhi tak toh nahi

Abhijeet: Nikhil ek kaam karo in teen photo ko scan kar k dekho ki inka koi record humara data file main hain ki nahi

Meanwhile Acp sir enter in the bureau

ACP: kuch pata chala un logo k bara main

Purvi: no sir

ACP: are daya tum yaha

Daya: sir main ghar pai bahut bore ho raha tha

ACP: are u sure u are fine

Daya: yes sir

ACP: okk to tum ,sachin, Rajat and Nikhil is case pai kaam karo or baki sab current loot wala case pai okk aur tum sirf bureau main rhe kai hi kaam karo ga

On the other hand nisha search the entire house and finally found the file on a secret basement where he hides the entire important case files, and took it copy and send it to vineet

At night daya reached house they do little chit chat and take their food.

At nisha room

Nisha: ha vineet bolo

Vineet: kaam toh ho gya toh kab aa rah hain aap

Nisha: time laga ka

Vineet: ku

Nisha: jo current case chal raha hain bureau main uska humara sain mtlb hain islea

Vineet: okk

After that, days are going regular and during chit chat or by other means she is taking the news of

the serial killer case

At Wednesday night

Rajat thought:chalo sab kaam ho gaya hain bas ab purvi ko bulana hain na. Par kaisa bulau sachin ki help sain nahi ek kaam karta hu false phone karta hu or bolta hu main nahi nahi woh pareshan ho jaya gi

Meanwhile Rajat phone rang

Rajat: han sachin bolo

Sachin: sir woh pichla hafta jo chori ki case file thi woh aap purvi ko de dena main usain apka ghar bhej raha hu

Rajat: are woh hello hello

Meanwhile sachin cut the phone

Sachin: purvi woh tum rajat sir k ghar ja k ek file lain aao

Purvi: okk sir

While purvi is on the way, purvi phone rang

Purvi: Hello

Rajat:Hello purvi

Purvi(recheck the number): goodevening sir, sir main apka ghar aa hi rahi hu

Rajat: ha usi k liya phne kiya tha woh ek kaam karo tum na blue palace hotel aa jao Room no. 304

Purvi(while hesitating): okk sir, par ku

Rajat: Actually main yahi hu

Purvi: ku sir

Rajat: woh aaj main us larki ko apna pyaar ka izahar karna wala hu jisa main bahut pyaar karta hu, tum yahi aa k file la jao woh mera car main pari hain

Purvi(in hurt tone): okk sir

Purvi reached at hotel and went to the reception

Receptionist: good evening mam may i help you

Purvi: ya can u tell me where is Room no. 304

Receptionist: You are Miss. Purvi

Purvi: ya

Receptionist: Mam please come with me actually Mr. Rajat apko waha nahi millenga woh humara pool side pain apni girl friend k sath hain

Purvi(in sad tone): ohh toh rhena dijiya main baat main aa jaungi

Receptionist:No mam aisa maat kariya ga warna apko toh pata hain woh CID cop hain un na specially bola ha please mam

Purvi: okk

And she went to the pool side, after reaching their receptionist vanish from there while leaving a note

Note: Ghabrao maat purvi andar aa jao main yahi pai hu .

After reading the note purvi bhari kadmo sain andar jati hain

( pool side ki decoration ki description for my readers: Enter karna k liya purvi ko glass ka door kholna parega jis k upper wines k chalar pari hain usain hatana k baat sedha ek rasta pool ko becho bech sai cross kar k dusri taraf ja raha ha jaha ek black piano white stage k upper rakha hain aur side main ek dinning table pai black and blue rose k petals sain decorate kiya hua hain and side k pillars pai wines lipti hui thi or pool k pani main gulaab ki pankhuri pari thi jis ki sughant sain pura pool side mehak raha hain)

Purvi enter in formals

Purvi shocked to see the decoration because it was just like she dreams in her imagination.

Just then the person who is sitting on piano whose back was visible to her start a tuning

Purvi(in hurry): good evening sir, sir apki girlfriend nahi hu main purvi hu file laina aayi hu

Just then he starts singing and turned to her and make an eye contact with her while purvi is just standing there like a statue her mind said may be it is rajat plan to propose her but dil said no she remember he said that there is another girl in her life

Mere rashk-e-qamar tu ne pehli nazar,(he stand from there and come close to her)

Jab nazar sain milaaii maa aa gaya

Baraq si gir gaii kaam hi kar gaii, aag aisi(took her hand for dance while dancing there body touch

Lagaaii maza aa gaya(each other which gave a current to her body)

Jam main ghol kar husn ki mastiyaan,(purvi ka ab toh dil dimaag sab bandh ho gaya tha)

Chaandni muskuraai maza aa gaya(ab toh purvi ko Rajat k illawa kuch nahi dekh raha tha)

Chaand ke saaye mein ae meresaaqiya,

tu ne aisi pilaai maza aa gaya

maikade pe barasne lagin mastiyaan,

jab ghata ghr ke chaii maza aa gaya

behijaabana woh saamne aa gae, aur

jawaani jawaani se takra gaii

aankh un ki lari yuun meri aankh se,

dekh kar yeh laraai maza aa gaya

mere rakshay qamar wali line

aankh mein thi hayaa har mulaaqaat(he pulled her and she crash on his chest)

par, surkh aariz hue wasl ki baat par(she blush from pink to blossom red and hide herself in his arm)

us ne Sharma ke mere sawaalaat pe, aise(he cupped her face and went close to her lips)

garden jhukaaii maza aa gaya(rajat: sorry but i have to do this mujhe tumahara otho ka lipstick kharab karni paregi)

and he kissed him and she to respond. Both are melting in each other arm. Purvi wish ki ya pai yahi ruk jay. They parted when they need air

purvi gaining her concisions

purvi: sir ya apna kiya kiya

rajat(while holding her in his arm):mena akela toh ya nahi kiya tum nai bhi toh mera pura sath diya and wink

purvi(stammering): par sir ya toh apki girlfriend k sath aur mera sath bhi na insaafi hogi

rajat while kissing her left hand finger tips: kiya bola, amm uska liya apko apna left hand check karna parega

while she is seeing her hand her expression change while rajat bent down and sit on his knee

(ab aap soach rhe honga ki hath ku check kar rahi hain purvi actually dance k time pai rajat sir nai ring purvi k hath main already daal di thi)

rajat: 12th sain tumha pyaar karna laga tha pheli nazar main dil chir chuki ho bas ab mujhe tham k apna bana lo, meri berang jindagi ko phir sain rangeen bna do, wata karta hu zindagi ka koi gam tumhe chhu bhi nahi payagi or agar aisa hua toh us samay main jinda nahi rahunga,meri dil ki chain meri dilruba mujhe apna life main samil kar k meri kimmat bara do

purvi(having tears in his eyes):yes sir

and both hug each other

rajat while holding her in his arm:ab tum ku ro rahi ho

purvi: sir khusi k aashu hain

rajat: okk

rajat: chalo dinner karta hain

purvi: sir mujhe aap ko kuch batana hain

rajat(while put finger on his lips): ab toh sir maat bolo

purvi: okk mujhe apko kuch batana hain

Meanwhile rajat phone rang

rajat while receiving phone : okk hum abhi ata hain

purvi lets go

purvi: why sir?

Rajat: XXXXXXXXxxXxxxXXXXXx

Purvi also got tensed

And both went there

So kiya news hogi guess guess guess readers. And please gave me reviews and also guess what was next and please say how isthe propose scene jata toh nahi ho gya na .


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks vibhu for suggesting the song in Rajvi proposal

So let see why they leave their romantic date in mid

At city hospital

Both our CID cops enters and went directly to ward no.6

Both entering meanwhile patient and a father figure are just consulting with the Dr.

Purvi(in hurry): sachin kiya hua tujhe

Sachin: Are kuch nahi yaar woh na mera ko us kalia nai goli mari jab hum usain pakarna gaya tha

Rajat to Dr.: sir koi ghabrana wali baat toh nahi hain na

Dr.: nahi sir goli bas chu k nikali hain 3-4 din main zakham bhar jayga

Purvi(in tension): Dr. Sahib hum sachin ko kab ghar lai jayanga

Father figure(ACP) said: ghabrao maat purvi sachin ka discharge paper ready ho chukka hain

Purvi: okk sir

After the discharging of sachin sir ACP sir ordered purvi to take care of sachin and Rajat gave message to the Daya sir , so Daya sir went to bureau with nisha

At purvi residence

Sachin: toh date kaisa raha

Purvi is drinking water while listen this she choked

Purvi(while coughing): kiya mtlb

Sachin: meri masum , bholi ,bhali Purvi tujhe kiya lagta hain ki tera birthday k din tujhe koi na wish kara yaha tak ki Abhi sir or Daya sir bhul jay tera birthday or main bhi

Purvi: mtlb

Sachin:mujhe aur abhi and daya sir dono ko tumahara bara main pata hain infact unhi nai hi Rajat sir ko btaya ki u are that girl whom he meet in 11th standard or is love relation main kavin ka bhi hath hain jo aaj kal woh tujh sain iitna flirt kar raha tha na sir ko jealous feel karna k liya

Purvi: Means woh file tujhe chaiya hi nahi tune or

Sachin: rajat sir involve nahi hain infact unha nahi pata tha ki hum kuch aisa plan kar raha tha jab unhona tera birthday k bara main indirectly poocha toh hum samajh gaay

Purvi blushed or sara red color k spectrum uski galo pai dikh raha hain

Sachn: oye tujhe blush karna ko nahi bola okk huma party kab millegi

Purvi: Party?

Sachin: or kiya warna tujhe kiya lagta maina aur kavin nai apni jaan aisa hi jokhim main dala

Purvi: acha mill jaya ga okkk

Meanwhile in bureau daya sir k thapar sain and abhijeet k burning eyes plus rajat k taunt k baat finally woh insaan (kalia) apna muh sain sach bolta hain pta nahi in sain dar k ya inka torture sain haar maan k ya phir in pai tarash kha k god knows because ab jo ya baat batana wala hain uska baat CID ka pairo tale zameen kishak jayaga

Abhijeet: toh ab bolo tum kis k under kaam karta ho

Kalia: sahib main unka naam nahi janta

Abhijeet: jhoot maat bol warna dekh raha ho na inha (pointing towards Daya ) iska gussa sain tujhe koi nahi baja payega

Kalia(in crying tone): sahib saach main maina unka shakal nahi dekha hain

Rajat: toh kuch or toh pta hoga uske bare main, uska phone number ya woh kaha rheta hain

Kalia: sir mujhe nahi malum woh kaha rheti hain or woh humsa humain alag alag no. Sain ya koi note bhej k hi contact karti thi

ACP: mtlb woh ladki hain(rubbing his lower lips parts)

Daya: kuch toh pata hoga tumhe uska bare main

Kalia: haan sahib woh humesa kala collar up coat aur kala bada saa hat phen k aati thi islea unki shakal nahi dikhti thi

Kavin: toh tum nai uski aakha ya uski hatha ya koi ajeb baat toh dekhi hogi ya kuch aur important chiz

Rajat sir kissi thought main doob gaye the

Rajat thought: kahi ya woh toh nahi hain na

Kalia: sahib woh humesa gloves pheni rheti thi aur aakho main humesa kala bada sa chasma hota tha aur woh jab bhi aati thi toh haan woh humesa alag alag cars main aati thi sayyad unha gariyo ka bahut sauk hain

Rajat: ya phir woh bahut aameer hain

ACP: pankaj ek kaam karo is sain un sari gariyo k naam aur model pata kar k dekho kisi k pass woh sari gari hain ki nahi

Kavin: sir par woh un sari gariyo ko rent par bhi toh le sakti hain

ACP( smile slightly): nahi kavin

Kavin: ku sir

Daya: woh sari gari kaafi mhengi aur imported hain koi in gariyo ko rent par toh nahi dega aur agar chori ki hui toh FIR se pata chal jayega

Kavin: okk sir

And kavin and pankaj went to search for any person in Mumbai who have all these three cars

1)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kalia: sahib, ek baar maim sahib nai bulaya tha par main jaldi chla gya tha toh mena unke sath ek aur ladki ko dekha tha

Abhijeet: tum itni important chiz humea ab bta raha ho kiya tum nai uski shakal dekhi hain

Kalia: haan sahib

ACP: good, freddy us ladki ka sketch banwao

Freddy: okk sir

And all were disperse from investigation room and discussing something outside the room on the current case

Inside the room

After half an hour later

Painter: sir tasveer ban gayi

Freddy sir took the sketch while seeing the girl his mouth open up so who is this girl any guess

Yes she is purvi

Freddy sir: abe tune sahi ladki ka tasveer banwaya hain ya hawa main hi, pata hain tujhe ya kaun hain ya ek CID cop hain

Kalia: nahi sahib main saach bol raha hun

Freddy sir haka baka hoka us photo ko lai k in crying tone main sir sir bolta hua bahar ata hain and painter chala jata hain

Bahar sirf Daya sir,Nisha, Abhijeet sir aur Rajat sir hota hain

Rajat: kiya hua freddy tum ro ku raha ho

Freddy: sir agar aap is photo ko dekhanga na toh aap bhi meri tarah pagal ho jayanga aur apko bhi kuch samajh nahi aaya ga

Rajat(while taking the photo move his head in no)

When he saw the photo uski toh zameen hi kishak gayi

Rajat: nahi ya nahi ho sakta

Abhijeet: kiya hua ya toh purvi ka photo hain nahi ya nahi ho sakta

Nisha: ho sakta hain uska friend galat ho usse pata na ho

Rajat: haan sir aur mujhe pata hain woh kaun hoga

Daya: kaun rajat

Rajat: sir Varun jsse sain millne k liye aap dono nai usse mana kiya tha par woh apni tabiyaat kharab hona ka bahana bana k gayi thi

Abhijeet: kaun Varun

Rajat: sir wohi jo purvi ka friend hain jo saharb peeta hain isliye aap usse bura mante hain

Daya: tumhe koi galat fami hui hogi purvi khud kisi saharabi se baat karna bhi pasand nahi karti hain

Rajat: sir mtlb us nai mujhe jhoot bola( in hurt tone)

Freddy: sir purvi aisa nahi kar sakti hain

Rajat( in high tone): nahi us nai ya kiya hain and told the dance lady story and how he (varun) helped him

Meanwhile ACP enter

ACP: kiya hua abhijeet

Abhijeet: sir woh sketch ban gaya hain

ACP: toh pata chala ki woh ladki kaun hain

Abhijeet (in firm tone): sir woh ladki aur koi nahi balki ... Purvi hain aur us nai apna ek friend k bare main Rajat ko jhoot bola hain aur Rajat ko us pai hi shakh hain

ACP(in firm): chalo phir purvi k ghar ja ke hi pooch lete hain

At purvi house purvi arranging the dinner and door bell ring

Sachin: purvi main khol raha hun okk

Purvi: nahi main kholti hun

Purvi open the door

And all team enter

Sachin: good evening sir(while trying to stand)

ACP( in angry tone): tum bedhe raho sachin

Purvi: sir koi lead milli

ACP: haan usa us ladki ka naam aur shakal nahi pata par us k sath jo milti hain us ki photo banwa di hain usnai

While saying this he show the photo

Sachin(after sawing the photo): sir woh jhoot bol raha hain main ya maan hi nahi sakta

Rajat( in tough tone): nahi sachin ya baat saach hain

Purvi: par main us kalia ko nahi janti

Rajat: haan par us varun ko toh janti hogi na

Purvi( in stammering): ab varun nai kya kiya

Rajat:ku ki jo dress up kalia nai bataya hain woh usse milta julta hain

Abhijeet: purvi sach sach btao kaun hain ya varun

Purvi( trying to convince): are bhaiya woh shefali meri friend hain na uska bhai

Daya: mujhe jaha tak yaad han shefali ka koi bhai nahi hain(ha bhai sari ladkiya inhi pai fida hoti hain or sab ka Bio- data inha hi pata hota hain nisha thought)

Purvi: bhai ya uska cousin bro hain

Daya: par woh toh aanaad hain

Purvi trying to say something but

Rajat(in very angry and harsh voice): for god sake purvi ab toh sab bol do dekho tumhe humara payar ka wasta

Purvi stun after a half minute break

Purvi(in sad smile): us nai sahi kaha tha aap sab sirf or sirf emotions ko manipulate kar k logo sai kaam karwata hain

Nisha pinch herself

Rajat: kiya bolna chati ho purvi

Purvi: yahi ki aap bhi( pointing towards Duo and ACP sir) inhi ki trah chalak khunkhar bheriya hain sarafat ka nakab aura hua

Abhijeet( in angry voice): khena kiya chati ho tum

Dr. Tarika saw fear and nervousness in nisha eyes so she suggest her to leave without saying anything, she leaves

Purvi: yahi ki aap teeno or apka woh DCP koi duudh ka dhula nahi hain aap charo ki laparwahi ka wajah se mene apna bhai kho diya hain

Daya: par

ACP(stop him by showing is hand),( in tough tone): woh ek desh drohi tha us jaisa beta ka hona sain acha ki

Meanwhile purvi try to grab ACP sir collar but sachin stop her and gave a tight slap on his cheek

Sachin: hosh main ho tum, kya kar rahi ho

Purvi ek dam sachin sir ko chatak ta hua

Purvi: haan main hosh main ab aayi hu( bahut taij cheekh kai bolti hain or zammen main bedh jati hain phir kissi ko dhundi hain phir muskura k bolt hain)

Purvi: aap ko apne khoon pai itna hi bhrosha tha sirf ek file aur kuch sabooto k behna(basis) pai aap ne apne beta ko desh drohi kara kar diya ek minute and she enter in her bed room and took out some clips and photos and through it in front of ACP

Purvi( in high tone about to say something) but our rajat sir stop him

Rajat: dekho purvi tum apna hath se aaga bar rahi ho ya galat hain, tum galat ho

Purvi(making an eye contact with rajat): sir mera rasta chor dijiya

Rajat: nahi

Purvi: apke woh sab bate kaha gayi ki aap humesha mera support karenga

Rajat( in tough tone): purvi duty come first and sentiment later

Purvi( in harsh tone): yahi toh aap logo ki galti hain aap bhul jate hain ki jo aap insaaf kar raha hain woh sentiment k liya hi kar raha hain at least usko kuch to importance apna in decisions main rakh leta( after a pause) sir mera rasta sain hath jaiya warna main bhul jaungi ki humara beech kuch tha bhiiii

Rajat sir ki aakha phati ki phati rhe jati hain

Acp sir ek jagah pai statue ho jate hain sochta hain ki kiya galti ki mena jo meri bhatizi mere sai itna nafrat karti hain woh bhi mujhe pata nahi tha aaj tak

Aur purvi ki upper wali lines sun k

Kavin, sachin, abhijjet sir, Daya sir charo k charo soach rhe hain ya nakab wali ladki kaun hain aur kiya humse sach main koi galti hui hain

Purvi( while coming in front of ACP sir): ya kuch sabot us nai bacha liya tha is sain apko pata chal jayaga ki nakul bhaiya bekasur tha actually woh ek XXXc(fictious team of police) team k undercover cop tha

Abhijeet: par unhi logo nai toh nakul ko desh drohi karar diya tha

Purvi: haan sirf unha nahi unki puri team ko, us team ko char log lead kar rehe the ek toh nakul bhaiya the dusri shreya tisra vineet aur chautha varun tha .

Daya: oh

Purvi: varun ab is duniya main nahi hain usi nai bhaiya or shreya ko is team ka secret btaya tha woh log koi khufiya gang thi jo foreign se operate ho rahi thi organ smuggling se lai ka keemti keemti chizo k smuggling main unka hath tha toh usi group ko khojne k liya inhe bheja tha par jab varun bhaiya ko pata chala ki is goup k leader hi usmain samil hain to XXXc team nai inha illegal karar de diya or in 21 ki team ko jaha pai dekho shoot out ka order dain diya or inki profile bhi data base main change kardi

ACP: toh woh us din bhaag ku raha tha

Purvi: us din agar bhiya waha se nahi bhagta toh woh apni jaan toh bacaha leta par desh wasiyo ki nahi

ACP: ku

Purvi: sirf XXXc team ka leader hi galat nahi hain or bhi upper k officer corrupt hain bhiya ka pass ek new technology ka plan tha jis sain hum chota chota nuclear bomb bahut jata matra main bana ka plant kar sakta hain ya bana toh tha electrical supply k liya par galat logo ka karan ya bomb banana k kaam aa gya tha agar us din bhiya nahi bhagata toh aap unha arrest kar k woh file upper higher authorities ko paucha deta aur phir unka plan pura ho jata par bhiya nai usain kahi chupa diya tha islea unka plan pura nahi hua aur unha aaj tak lagta hain ki woh chip shreya k pass hain

Rajat: toh woh larka kaun tha

Purvi( in grin): shreya thi bhiya ki best friend aur humara liya unki girl friend

ACP sir( in guilt): mtlb maina apna bekasur beta ko kudh apna hi hatho sain mara (and woh apna hatho ko zameen pai patak deta hain while purvi unka adjacent khari thi par apni emotion ko control kar k woh bolti hain)

Purvi: agar aap apni galti sudharna chata hain toh shreya sain hath milla lijiya

Pankaj: par ya shreya hain kaun aur iska background mujhe bahut khatarnak lag raha hain

sa chin: haan ya ladki kaha milegi humain

daya: kaun hain ya ladki jo akela XXXc team k khilaf ho k abhi tak bachi hain aur ya vinnet kaun hain

purvi: mujhe ya toh nahi pata Vineet kaun hain aur aaj tak mena shreya ki shakal nahi dekhi thi par aap k badolat woh bhi dekh liya

abhijeet: kiya mtlb han tumahara

purvi: bhiya k id main woh add thi toh mena bhi unha facebook main apni friend bna liya tha and tab sain aaj tak un sain baat phone main hi hoti thi aur jab kabhi bhi dikhi toh sirf unki aakha hi dekhi hain

Abhijeet : aisa ku

Purvi: mena poocha tha par woh ya kaha k taal deti thi ki agar un nai apna shakal dikh diya toh main unha bahut galiya dungi ku ki nakul bhiya unha bahut pasand karta tha par woh usai aaj bhi just a friend manti hain

Daya: aur mera wajah saint tum nai shreya ki shakal kaisa dekh li

Purvi(while sitting on chair): shreya koi aur nahi nisha hi thi

Daya: kiya par woh toh yahi hain, nisha kaha gayi ya

Purvi: dr. Tarika ko laga woh uncomfortable feel kar rahi thi islea usain bhej diya

Daya: nahi ya nahi ho sakta

Daya sir apna ghar ka no. Lagat hain koi nahi uthata na hi nisha apna phone udhati hain

Purvi: aur rahi baat shreya kaun hain toh woh bhi kuch bhiya ki taah hi hain woh

DCP chitrole ki ek lauti beti hain jisa unhona apni life sain nikal diya tha unki ulti seedha harkato k karan

All: what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They all went to daya house for search any clue where they saw something due to which purvi ki aakho nam ho jati hain toh kiya hua hain kahi shreya ko kuch ho toh nahi gaya hain

Janiya k liya reviews jarur karega at least 10 sai jata toh hona hi chaiya

Stay tunned story apna end pai hi hain bas 5-6 chaps aur aur phir story ka pura summary apka samna hoka,mena aur bhi plots socha is khani ka baat woh back to back honga i promise

i will came back soon after my external tab tak k liya aap log ache se rahe


	14. Chapter 14

So so kiya dekh k purvi k aakho se aashu bahar aa gya hain actually there is some photos of Nakul's murder and a clip in which shreya confess that yes she is involve in the serial murder case so she warn purvi to not told any secret about that case to CID( but the face of girl is not clear in video)

Now purvi is sitting in the room floor with a thud and continuously start crying

Sachin: dekha purvi hum tumahe use nahi kar rahe the balki woh tumahara use kar rahi thi ab bhi time hain tum apni bhool ko sahi kar sakti ho

Rajat: hmm sachin sahi bol raha hain aisa mauka bahut kam loko ko milti h

Purvi rub her tears and trying to stop the pearls which are continuously forming in her eyes, and stand up

Purvi to Rajat: apko mujh pai thora bhi bharosa h ab bhi, ya...

Rajat: off course main tum pai abhi bhi bharosa karta hu

Purvi: toh mera bharosa pai bharosa kariya

And told something to the team...

Team: it can't be possible ( Rajat to oppose her )

Purvi thought for something and then she took the key of her Scooty and went somewhere and all follow her

So what she says to the team any guess

Okk i will explain now with the help of shreya

On the other side

Vineet (in range): ye tumne kya kiya

Shreya (in calm tone): tumhe kya laga ki mai itni bewakuf hu ,maine kuchh soch k hi ye kaam kiya hoga,(she turn and in a quite aggressive mood she said)tumhe mai doodh piti hui bachi dikhti hu

Vineet : nahi mai ye bolna nahi chahta tha ,ki i don't understand the plan

Shreya: it's so simple,i gave an another chance to purvi to live her life like she want

Vineet: mtlb exactly tum apna harkato se baach nahi aaogi uski life ko ek direction dena k liya tum uski nazro main girna chati ho

Shreya: nnnn actually main sayaad gir chuki hu

Vineet: tumhe kiya lagta hain itna time main woh tumhe pechaan nahi pai hogi ki tum chiz kiya ho

Shreya: yup i know it very well agar pechaan liya toh next clue unka rajat k ghar pai intezaar kar raha hain

So any guess where purvi did went ya off course on Rajat sir house

So let see what was going on there

Rajat: yaha pai ku lai ho hume purvi

Purvi: sir evidence dikhana k liya

Rajat: par mera ghar main

Purvi: sir apna woh jo CD varun yani ki shreya nai apko di thi woh kaha rakhi hain

Rajat: mera bed room pa hain par ku

Purvi: apna uss CD ko kabhi play kiya

Rajat: nahi

Purvi: plz. use abhi play kariya

Rajat enter in his house and took the CD from his cupboard and play it on his laptop all team members watching the video carefully

Video

A girl is sitting on a chair in a dim light of dawn and saying something

Girl: so purvi is it you if yes then please think twice about your decision ek bhai aur kuch hum jaisa dosto k liya tum apna pura pariwar aur apna pyaar ko kho dogi it not a good deal you have to go away aur agar tum humea chorna nahi chati ho toh (after a big pause) main tumhe is group se nikalti hu

Aur if this video is open by Rajat so good luck your lady love is all your but remember my words she is very dangerous usse gussa maat dilana aur agar tumahara wajah sain ek bhi aasu nikala uska toh tum soach bhi nahi sakta ki hum kiya kar sakta hain tumahara sath ya video purvi ko maat dikhana bye and have a great day

Or ha is video ko apna player se nikal do ku ki ya recording khatam hona k 30 second baat ya CD apne aap destroy ho jaygi agar apna player pyaara ho toh bye

After 30 sec CD destroyed

Pankaj: sir y kaise hua

After analysing the CD shalukhe sir said

Dr. shalukhe: kuch nahi bas iska program main aisa virus lagaya gaya tha jo CD k chalna k baat means ek baar read hona k baat 5min and 30 second k baat y jo chota sa black spot dekh rahe ho waha pai fule tha jisa ignite kar k isse destroy kar degi, or 5 min ka video tha toh

Abhijeet: sir isse hum phir se restore nahi kar sakta

Dr.: no Abhijeet ya larki bahut chalak ha

ACP: nahi shalukhe mujrim chaya kitna bhi chalak ho koi na koi galti jarur karta h

Kavin: par sir woh toh Nakul ko insaaf Dilana chati h

Daya: nahi Kavin manta h woh Nakul ko insaaf dilana chata h par unka tarika galat h woh lok usi ki madat kar rahe h jin n Nakul ko mara hain

Abhijeet sir took a look of daya sir face and after a while he came in his official mood

Abhijeet: haan kavin, aur sir CD destroy ho gayi toh kiya hua, hum us tak abhi bhi pauch sakta hain dekhna main toh woh jagah koi godown lag raha tha par piche se railway track ki awaaz aa rahi thi

ACP: sachin ek kaam karo aisa jitna bhi godown hain unka ache se talashi lo kuch na kuch to jarur millega( and he put his hand on his coat pocket)

ACP: kavin purvi ko custody main lo

Abhijeet and daya: sir ya aap

ACP: woh bhi un se milli h or jab tak woh humea unka bare main nahi batati h usain save jagah pai rakhna hoga ku ki woh lok is pai humla kar sakta hai

Ek halki si muskurahat aati h purvi k hotho pe jo acp k soch pe hasti hai

After two-three days,

No one found any godown which may be came in there suspect

In a godown, a girl is sitting

A person came

Person ( in hurry) : yar shreya acp ne purvi ko custody me le rakha hai aur kal use pune k jail me shift kar dega

Meanwhile a person came

Person ( vineet): yar shreya gadbadi ho gyi , ye jo foreign company hai wo purvi ko marna chahti hai

Shreya standup

Shreya( in a grin): hume use bachana pdega

So so so...what u thinks ki shreya purvi ko bcha payegi ya nahi

Obviously, bachana to pdega hi warna hmare rajat sir ka kya hoga

In next day at early dawn, a car went from bureau to pune in a way some goons are start firing on them there was a good fight between them but after some time what u think who win

Off course, not our cid cop q ki har bar wo jite ye jaruri nhi so ab kya hoga purvi k sath

The situation is like that the goons tie up the cid cops hand in back aur unhe ghutno k bal baitha dete hai

Purvi ko khich k le jate hai apne sath aur usko headshot marne hi wale hote hai and alash! Ek gunshot ki awaj ati hai

So what next ek lash girt a hain zameen pai tabhi barsaat hona start ho jati hai or uska khoon pani k sath mil kar ek nai khani likhna start karta hai

Phir ek k baat ek gunshot start hota hain and sara goons gir jata h

A girl came to rescue purvi ( apna kiya socha purvi goes out hmmm philal aisa kuch nahi hua shreya nai us goon ko headshot mara or woh ek hi baar main apna parmatma se mil jata h)

ACP ( point gun to her): ruko tum use le k nahi ja sakta, woh humara custody main h

Tabhi hawa k karan us naqab k piche ka chera dikh jata h, all stunt to saw the face so what you think hmmmm

Kis kis n shreya ko imagine kiya hmmm actually they all are absolutely not correct is girl ko dekh k humara abhijeet sir ka hosh ur jata h so who is this girl ya u r ri8 she is our cute forensic girl ya Dr. Tarika

All: tarika

Acp: Tarika ya tum kiya kar rahi ho tumhe humari madat karni chaiya

Tarika saw abhijeet and speak in loud

Tarika: sorry sir but i fed up intezzar kar kar k ki mera bhai ko insaaf milega main bhi phela shreya k khilaf thi but not now

ABhijeet: mtlb

Tarika: woh mera muh bola bhai tha sir apko honey yaad h, the little girl is not other than me

Abhijeet(trying to convince): Tarika ya galat h hum h na hum nakul ko insaaf dilayanga, tumhe mujh pai bhorsa h na

Tarika( in emotion): ha abhijeet par tumahara or meri soch yaha aa k alag ho jati h you thought duty come first and i thought now, truth should be reveal in any way cha h uska rasta kitna bhi galat ho par truth k liya sara rasta sahi ho jata h, abhijeet don't move warna main goli chala dungi

Daya: y kiya bol rahi ho tum, tum toh abhijeet ko chahati ho

A voice came

Shreya: ha par main toh maar hi sakti hu waisa bhi tum logo se meri koi nata nahi hain or main ya nahi chaungi ki( and she shoot) sir kaha tha na ki koi hosiyari nhi

Tarika( in worry tone): shreya y tumnea kya kiya

Shreya: goli bas chu k nikali h koi ghabarana k baat nahi h

Then suddenly goli chalti h or sab cid walo k hatho se gun gir jati h and vineet aur abhay enter marta h, tabhi local police ka entry hoti h and all were leaving quickly, daya sir apna dusra gun nikal k vineet ko aim karta ha jo purvi ko waha se rescue karwa raha tha but on mean time shreya came between or barish aur bhi teej ho jati h

Daya gun ko apna aim se nahi hata pata h na hi chala pata h and all CID team shouting to shoot but wahi kheta h ki na ya pyaar or dil acha acho ko duba deta h toh humara Daya sir kiya h iska samna jinka dil mom jaisa h woh apna gun ko road ki taraf target kar k shoot karta h

Background on this time

phir bhi tumko chaunga

Tum mere ho iss pal mere ho

Kal shayaad yeh aalam na rahe

Kuch aiso ho tum na raho kuch aisa ho hum, hum na rahein...

Yeh raaste alag ho jaaye

Chalet chalet hum kho jaayein...

Main phir bhi tumko chahunga...(X4)

Iss chahat mein marr jaunga

Main phir bhi tumko chahunga

Meri jaan mein har khamoshi le

Tere pyaar ke naghme gaaunga

mmm...

main phir bhi tumko chahunga(x2)

Dono ki aakha ek dusra ko bahut kuch khena chate the, ek dura k baho main apna aap ko chorna chata the, apni feelings ko dekhana chata the but woh kheta h na ki sacha pyaar itna asani se nahi milta h

Shreya turant eye-lock se bahar aati h aur sabko chalna ko biolti h, and they sit on their car and flew away from their hand

ACP: ya tumne kya kiya Daya

Abhijeet: Ha Daya manta hu muskil tha par ab DCP chitrole ko kaisa samjhayanga, tu sun raha ha

But humara Daya sir toh pata nahi kon si duniya main the aisa lag raha h ki unki duniya wahi ruk gayi h

ACP: forget that, ab chalo

All follow ACP but our aashiq toh wahi p statue ki tarah khara the

Abhijeet came back and drag him to the car and forcefully Daya sir ko baitha ta h car me

After that Daya sir came in sense and uska baat toh apko pata hi hoga kiya hua hoga bhai Abhijeet sir ko injury hui ho aur Daya sir kuch na kara, no ab Daya sir Abhi sir ko forcefully Dr. K pass le jate h

On the way

Abhijeet sir: yaar main thheekh hu

Daya: maina tu se pucha nahi h ki tum theekh ho ya nahi main tumhe order de raha hu hospital chalna ka

Abhijeet: bare aay order dena wala tum kon se ACP ho

Daya stop the car in hospital parking lot

Daya: toh unse kam bhi nhi jata maat bolo warna abhi rudh jaunga phir manata rhena

Abhijeet(suddenly cut his sentence): nahi yaar aisa maat bol tera illawa mera h hi kaun jo thi woh bhi chali gayi

Daya put his hand on his shoulder to gave him support

Daya: ab tera rona dhona ho gay ho toh Dr. K pass chala

Aur phir unki nok chokh k sath woh hospital se bureau jata h

Mean while on bureau

ACP told everything to Shalukhe and Dr. Shalukhe did not able to digest the matter

Dr Shalukhe: nahi yaar y nahi ho sakta h, woh aisa nahi kar sakti woh jarur kisi musibat main hogi

Meanwhile abhijeet and Daya enter

Abhijeet: nahi sir uski aakho main koi dar nahi tha aisa lag raha tha woh sach bol rahi h

ACP nods in yes

On the other hand

Shreya and her group land safely in their desired location

Purvi: yaar vinu jagah toh bahut achi h

Vineet: andar chaliya mam aur bhi bahut kuch h dekhna layak aap pheli dfa humara ghar aayi h apki mehmaan nawaji me hum koi takaluf nahi rakhange

And both laugh, but our Curl prince is not in good mood

Shreya through eyes say something to puvi and vineet

Vineet: shreya tumne y acha nahi kiya tumhe Abhijeet sir ko goli nahi marni cha ya tha

Shreya: toh unhe hum pe goli chalana de deti

Purvi: par sir ko bahut choth lagi hogi

Tarika is listening all the things carefully

Shreya: kuch nahi hua h unhe daya sir abhi sir ko city hospital le gaay the abhay unha hi follow kar raha h

Tarika now feel relax, and after they were discussing their next step

Scene1: In bureau

Abhijeet: sir main ek baat bolu

Scene2: at shreya place

Shreya :hmmmm

Scene1:

Abhijeet: sir honey kaun h or tarika use kaisa janti h

Scene2:

Shreya: purvi, honey tarika ka nickname h actually nakul and Tarika ek hi college se para h or tarika nakul ko apna bhai manti thi ku ki uski koi bhai nahi tha or woh bhi use apni bhen manta tha

After this incident DCP chitrole came in bureau so aap samajh hi skta h ki aaga kiya hoga hmmm

DCP ne Daya sir ko suspend kar diya ku ki unhi k wajah se wo log hath se nikal gaaay

But our ACP sir bhi kha mana wala the unhona investigation ki maang ki but result is same or daya sir ko 2-3 din k baat 1 hafte k liya suspend kar diya, Daya sir bhi DCP sir se ek kadam aage the unhona apna resignation ACP sir ko deka chala gaay in saab bato ko ho k 2 hafte ho gaay the, serial killing case ke sabhi lok pakara gaay the jo shreya k liya kaam karta the, par case ka jo important thing disclose hua ha jis se puri CID phir daang ho gayi thi, but iss baat se bekhabar Daya sir apna gum main dub gaye the

Daya was fully drunk aur highway main idhar udhar dolta huan pata nahi kaha ja rahe the tabhi ek car bhi daya sir ki taraf bahut high speed se aa rahi thi , daya sir drunk hona k wajah se hath nahi pay and boommmmmmm...

So what happend u know guess acha ek baat bolo abhi ek romantic scene dalu ya baat main, chalo daalhi deta hu

Okk toh woh car jo tha na woh daya sir se ja k nahi larti h balki ek bare se paer(tree) me ja k lar jati h

Now aakhir kuch bhi ho Daya sir aakhir kar ek CID cop toh hain he so woh apna duty mode main switch hota hain and car k pass ja k car ka darwaza kholta h andar ka scene dekh k chauk parta h

Daya: shreya udho( and lightly tap her cheek)

Shreya hosh me aati h aur udh k jana ki koshis karti h but khoon bahut jata beh jana ki wajah se woh phir se girna wali hoti h but two stong arms use pakar leta h

Daya: kaha ja rahi ho abhi tum theekh nahi ho

Shreya: choriya mujhe me ek cop k sath dikhu y sahi nahi h apka liya

Daya( in sad smile): cop the par ab nahi hu mena resign de diya h chalo

And with this he uplift shreya in bridal style shreya bhi apne hosh me nahi ti par thori thori hosh me thi aur sirf or sirf Daya sir ko dekh rahi thi, Daya sir bhi kuch acha condition main nahi the because he was drunk , but kheta h na agar murda ka pyaar bhi khatara me ho toh murda bhi jinda ho k use bacahata(it is my line actually), toh yah ape bhi kuch aisa tha Daya sir khud apna hosh main nahi the par kisi tarah apni kadamo ko sambhal k us sunsaan shrakh(road) se apne ghaar ki taraf ja rahe the

On the way

Kal the miley, phir kyun lage aise

Tumse miley.. arsaa hua jaise

Ab tu bataa.. jo ho pata.. (daya sir larkhara jata h)

Tere bin lamha lamha jiyenge kaise?(issi karan shreya girna wali hoti h)

Teri bahoon ka ghera ( or woh sir ka collar tight se pakar leta h)

Badaa mehfoos lage ha( daya sir turant apne bahoo me use bahar leta h)

Badi bekhauf jagah hai ye..oo oo..( a cute eye- lock)

Inme hi rehna chaahein, teri pnaahein( phir sir apne destiny ki aur barta h)

Jab tak hai jeena chahenge, oo oo...

Tere hoke rahenge, oo oo...

Dil zid pe adaa hai,oo oo..

Tere hoke rahenge, oo oo...

Tera shauq chadha hai, oo.. oo o..

Aankhon main sapno ko rakh le mere

Inko naa jag tode de

Phir meri kismet ko jaiseho dil

Waise hi tu mod de( finally they reach Daya sir house)

Tu hi toh hai hausla( daya sir use first aid deta h)

Chaahat ka tu hai sila

Jeete jee na jee sakein

Kahin ab tu jo na mila..( phir use sula deta h par shreya unka hath pakar leti h )

Oo oo ...Tere hoke rahenge( aur apni taraf kich lati h unhe)

Oo oo.. Dil zid pe adaa hai(unnhe turant gale laga leti h and he to response)

Oo oo ..Tere hoke rahenge( they seprated)

Oo oo oo...Tera shauq chadha hai( and she kissed on his lips, he too respond)

Oo ooo ... oooo ...( and both of them drove off daya sir toh alchol k karan and shreya medicines k karan)

Ooo ...

At morning subha ki pheli kiran dono par parti h jis wajah se shreya ki aakh khul jati h

Or woh apne aap ko ek alag jagah dekhti h phi woh room ko scan karti h toh usse lagta h ki woh Daya sir k ghar pe hain woh turant bed pe dekhti h aur uski saasa ruk jati h ku ki Daya sir uska itna pass hota h ki woh unki saaso ko mehsus kar sakti h woh thori der k liya khush ho jati h or daya sir me kho jati h par tabhi uski nazar Daya sir k mobile pe jati h woh unka mobile le k use kholna ki koshis karti h par battery down hoti h, phir woh dhera dhera udh k mobile ko charging pe laga k last call check karti h and yes she in ri8 sir ne abhijeet sir ko ko call ki thi last usse time jab daya sir ko sahreya milli thi

( ab aap log y maat puchna ki shreya ne daya sir ka mobile kaisa khola, she is a good hacker and cracker)

Shreya( thought): mujhe jaldi jalna chaiya par kal inki halath dekh k and she remember last night and blush very badly but she control her emotion and thought ki sir ne sayyad kal drink ki thi toh woh unka liya coffe and breakfast bana k chali jati h main door khol k ki agar CID wala aay toh unhe problem na ho

So what next kiya hoga is pyaar or dushmni k rishta ka, aur jab Daya sir ne Abhijeet sir ko call kiya tha toh woh aay ku nahi, kahi inki dosti main darrar toh nahi agaya ya phir Daya sir bol hi nahi pay phir se apna pyaar k hatho haar gaay, jana k liya stay tune or plz. reviews a lot and thanks for last reviews

Bye guys and i hope so jaldi mera exams khatam ho , pura mahina jana wala h iss me

And plz. gave reviews or mera liya pyaar apne dil main jarur rakheyaga

Bye...


	15. Chapter 15

So ab tak apna dekha ki Daya sir ne shreya ko safe kiya and she abandon his house, so ab

Abhijeet sir came in his house and tensed by seeing the main door open. He went directly to Daya sir room and saw him sleeping quietly and he smile then scan and search whole house for shreya but he can't find her, finally he gave up and went to wake up Daya sir but he saw that he already wakeup and he was sitting on the corner of the bed, firstly Abhijeet look him for some second after that he nods his head in No, and moves to bring a glass of water and offer it to him

Daya: thanks abhi

Abhijeet: tunne voice call send ki thi

Daya : hmm ( and he remember something)

Daya scan whole the house and sit on sofa which is present in his drawing room

Daya: oh shit shreya kal yahi thi sayaad

Abhijeet: mtlb( and went to make coffee)

Daya told the entire last night story

Abhijeet: hmm nice turn in your love story (and took an utensil)

Daya: kahi main kal itni toh nahi pe li thi ki mujhe woh sab wahem main dekh raha tha , oh god sorry yaar tujhe pareshan kiya

And he saw something

Daya( then turn from his word): nahi yaar woh yahi thi dekho first aid box yahi h

Abhijeet: kiya!!!! kal tunne pi thi agar ACP sir ko pata chal gaya toh

Daya: sorry yaar, par sir ko kaisa paat chalega agar tunne na bola( and he plead) yaar tu nahi batayga na

Abhijeet: theek h par agli baar se

Daya: main sarabh(alchol) ko hath bhi nahi lagaunga promise, pakka wala( he doing antic like a kid)

Abhijeet sir smile on this

Abhijeet: i agree, aur woh hum dono k liya breakfast and coffee bana k chali gayi h

Daya: toh woh blood wala cotton kaha h

Abhijeet: may be woh koi sabut nahi chorna chati thi

Daya: hmmm (but think something and said eagerly) abhijeett uss ne y khana banaya ha toh uska finger print bhi

Abhijeet: yes in utensils main honge

And khaana khana se phela woh utensils check karta h but don't found and finger print even not in any place of his house finally they gave up and enjoy the breakfast

Abhijeet: pata toh karna parega y sab

Daya: use bolna hoga

Abhijeet agreed

Abhijeet stand up because his breakfast his finished

Abhijeet: toh chala

Daya: kaha

Abhijeet: mera ghar

Daya: kiya

Abhijeet: abe bureau

Daya: par mena

Abhjeet: just shut up(in angry voice) ,(then in calm tone) mtlb Sr. Insp. Daya ek baar suspend hone k karan resignation de rahe h

Daya: nahi yaar baat woh nahi h

Abhijeet: toh

Daya( taking support of dinning chair): me ne galti ki mera emotions mera duty k beech aa gaya or me nahi chata ki mera wajah se aage kuch aisa ho

Abhijeet: oye tu aisa ku soach raha h, aisa toh mera sath bhi bahut baar aisa hua h mera past k karan, toh kiya main ne chor(leave) diya CID, nahi na toh aur y fizul ki baate chor jaldi se tayar ho ja tujhe meri kasam

Daya( taking a long breath): ab kiya kar sakta hu, chal

And he quickly gets ready and took his phone and came out to sit in car with blank expression

On the way

Abhijeet: kiya hua

Daya: yaar mujhe jaha tak yaad h ki mena mobile ko desk pe rakha tha

Abhijeet: are u sure, tunne pi rakhi thi

Daya( in irritation): yaar mena itni bhi nahi pi thi

Abhijeet: acha( in attitude)

Daya: acha baba pi thi but i conformed about this

Abhijeet: mtlb uss ne tera phone check kiya, use tera password pata tha

Daya( in irritate mood): use kaisa pata hoga jab tujhe pata nahi h

Abhijeet: mera bolna ka mtlb tha may be usne tera password tujhe likhte huya dekh liya ho

Daya: nhi yaar uske jana k baad mena turant apne phone aur laptop ka password change kar diya tha, iska ek hi mtlb ho saktah

Abhijeet: kya

Daya: yahi ki woh ek hacker ya cracker h

Abhijeet: hmm y ho sakta h, chal bureau aa gya h chale

And both enter in bureau, sab lok Daya sir ko dekh k bahut khush ho jata h,ACP sir daya sir ko daad te he ki unhone ku resignation de diya aur do hafto se kaha the

After this a case is came and solved till evening

After that

ACP: freddy, pankaj un logo ne kuch bola

Freddy: ha sir woh lok koi ABC foreign smuggling group k h usi k liya kaam karta h aur shreya unki trah group main kaam nahi karti balki woh sare smmuglaro k liya kaam karti h jo jaisa kamm deta h woh ussi tarah k daam pe kaam karti h, aur mostly underworld use sabse jata mushkil kaam deta h jo koi aur nahi kar sakta h par

Abhijeet: par kiya freddy( and chewed his lower lip)

Freddy: par sar pichle 6 months se woh iss group k liya kaam kar rahi h jab se CID aur anti smuggling team aur Europe ki police in k piche par gayi h

Daya: sir hume ek baat pata chali hand told the mobile incidence

ACP(apne eyes ko rotate karta hua): mtlb woh ek hacker h

Rajat: sir woh mtlb kissi ache computer institute se pari hogi

ACP: freedy pata karo pichle 6 years main kon kon INDIA k best hacker institute k BEST student rahe

Daya to kavin: kavin kuch khena chate ho

Kavin: ha sir

ACP: kiya bolo kavin

Kavin: sir sachin aur mujhe kuch alag lagta h

Daya: kiya

Sachin: sir uski shooting bhi achi h, fight bhi achi kar leti h, technical knowledge bhi h use, aur observing power bhi acha h uska

Daya: ha jab woh XXXX team ki member h toh obviously y hoga hi

Abhijeet: nahi Daya, kavin aur sachin sahi bol rahe h XXXX team aisa hi kisi ko appoint nahi karte jab tak unka andar y sara talent na ho ya phir woh in talent ko develop karna k capable ho, ho na ho y koi achi police ya koi aur civil service main thi

Schin: ya sir y koi commando thi

ACP: hmm sachin kavin tum log sahi bol rahe ho pata karo aisa logo k profiles k bare main, agar data base main inka records galat na hota toh inhe pakarna asan ho jata

Sachin, kavin, freddy nods and went from there

Abhijeet: yes sir, sir par iss kaam k liya koi andar wala hi inka sath hoga

ACP: abhijeet, pata karo

Abhijeet: okk sir

And iss tarah aaj ka din khatam ho gaya

So night time now let's move to shreya's hideout

Shreya is trying to sleep

Suddenly a hand came with a glass of milk

Shreya: no yaar mujhe nahi peena

Purvi(with puppy eyes): plz shreya pi le na haldi wala doodh h teri choth jaldi theekh ho jayaga

Shreya(like a five yr. Old child): no

Purvi: yaar mena itni pyaar se banaya tha ( and make a pout)

Shreya: awwwww chal de

And she drank in one go after that she made faces

Shreya: aisa kiya dekh rahi h tabiyaat toh dekh h( in hesitation)

Purvi: ha main theekh hu, ku

Shreya: nahi tu apna jungle billi wali look de rahi h na woh Rajat ko he dena

Purvi: oh hello mam, billi toh aap lag rahi h apka muujh ban gayi ha doodh se

Shreya quickly remove it

Purvi(in said tone): or ab toh woh sab sapna

Shreya: oh hello mam yaha gum me rehna not allowed

Purvi: ohhh, okk captain

And both laugh

Shreya sit on bed properly and purvi sir beside her

Purvi: shreya ek baat puchu

Shreya: hmm , ek ku do bolo

Purvi: woh godown wala CD samajh nahi aya

Shreya: mtlb

Purvi: ek bhi aisa godown milla hi nahi

Shreya: are waisa koi godown hoga tab na

Purvi: mtlb

Shreya: are woh ek movie ka part tha jiska awaaz humne dumb kar diya tha

Purvi( in shock): whatttt aur hum log tab se soach rahe the ki konsa godown h

A shadow also listen the entire things

Person: oh

Shreya looked her from his corner of eyes

Purvi: i mean to say main aur tarika

Shreya: its okk, aur kuch

Purvi: yaar tune woh blood wala cottons yaha le aayi par jab tune khana banaya hoga tab finger print

Shreya apne hatho k upper se ek skin type ki layer utarti h

Purvi( in shock): oh transparent gloves

Shreya: hmmmm, or kuch

Purvi: aur tum log kiya murda wali baat kar rahe the

Shreya: are yaar kuch nahi , chal main sona jati hu tu bhi aaja

Purvi: nahi main tarika k pass jati hu woh tab se sad h

Shreya: hmmm, tu ja woh meri taraf toh aa gayi h but we both have different vision

Purvi: hmmm

And leave

After some time vineet came

Vineet: shreya bulaya tunne

Shreya: hmm vinu

Vineet: kiya hua

Shreya: mujhe lagta h tarika hume dhoka degi

Vineet: ab woh tujhe apne ko sabit karna k liya kiya kare, abhijeet ka dil le aay tera liya

Shreya: ohh purana pyaar umar aaya

Vineet: aisa kuch nahi h woh sirf ek attraction tha aur main sirf or sirf Vedika ko pyaar karta hu aur karta rhaunga( or uski awaz naam ho jati h after sometime), par tujhe aisa ku lagta h

Shreya: main abhi purvi se baat kar rahi thi tabhi mena ek parchai dekhi tum dono toh ho nahi sakta aur purvi mera samna thi toh

Vineet: koi nahi agar uss ne thoka diya toh game main aur maza aayga

Shreya: y baat toh sahi h kal me ek plan khelungi dhekta h kiya response ata h

Vineet: okk mam, ab me jau mujhe neend aa rha h

Shreya is feeling uncomfortable so she said him to leave

After vineet leave the room, she ran to bathroom and coughing very badly and after fraction of minute uski muh se khoon ana start ho jata h woh turant apne bathroom k secret locker me kuch khojti h aur ek injection le k apna hath me bahut behrami se inject kardiya thori deer baat woh normal ho gayi

Shreya( thought): bas bhagwaan aaj tak mena tujh se kuch nahi maanga , but plz. jab tak mera inteqaam khatam na ho mujhe apne pass maat bula

Then she notice same shadow and went behind it but it's too late the shadow is leave its place she came in her bathroom and wash the blood properly

A person trying to call someone but each time the result is same " Not reachable"

The person gave up and sits on the chair

Person( thought): No, i won't gave up

And the person again call someone

Person2: hmm bolo

Person1: woh sir waisa koi godown he hi nahi and told all the story and the injection portion also

Person2: means use koi bemari h

Person1: hmm sir, par sir sayad uska friends ko y baat nahi pata

Person2: hmm, par woh apna illaz kahi na kahi toh karwati hogi

Person1: yes sir i got your point main Dr. Ki prescription dhundi hu

Person2: good job and take care

All sleep but god knows what came in their life pata nahi kal ki subha kiss k life ko khusi dega or kiski life ko maut ka kaffan

Next day morning

ACP enter in bureau all greeted him GM

ACP: good morning, sab lok mera cabin me aao

Meanwhile DCP enter

DCP: kaisa lag raha h Daya phir se joint kar k, asha karta hu agli baar aisa nahi hoga

Daya is fuming in anger by seeing him like that DCP scared

ACP: sir aap jo batane aay h woh boliya na

DCP: ha toh mujhe bhi shauk nahi h tumahare chamcho se baat karne ka

ACP controlled his anger

DCP: ha to mai ye btane aya tha ki mere ek khabri ne mujhe kuch btaya hai is case k bare me ( in proud tone )

ACP: to sir btaiye kya baat hai

DCP handover a piece of paper to ACP

DCP: isme shreya k hideout ka address hai you will go and arrest them it is my order

ACP nods, DCP go out from bureau

ACP : Abhijeet , daya jao aur arrest them

At a lonely place , four people are doing their breakfast with little chitchat

Vineet: shreya ek buri khabar hai

Shreya: tu kbhi achhi khabar sunayega

Vineet: ( in childish tone) to mai kya karu sare ache khabar tumhara ye abhay suna deta hai aur bure khabar k time mujhe pkdwa deta hai huhh

Shreya: achha achha thik hai chal kam ki baat kr

Vineet: woh jo agle hafta drug export hone wala than a woh un logo ne humse bina puchhe hi kal hi market me nikal diya jisse se kayi logo ki jaan chali gayi uski high dose se

Shreya ( in anger ) through her plate on the floor

Shreya: what

All scared by her action

Vineet( in calm tone): shreya

Shreya: ya ya i know ,okk lets go aur unhe sabak sikhata h purvi aur tarika tum yahi rhena okk

Both nods

Three of them done their packing means load their guns and took other explosive which they need to destroy the gang

Meanwhile a voice came

Voice: put your guns down, iss ghar ko charo taraf se humne gher liya h

Vineet: oh no, shreya y toh CID h, u r right yaar

Shreya: ya as usual

Vineet: ab toh majak band kar

And both step down to enter the drawing room where they saw that they arrested purvi tarika

Shreya(in humiliating tone): kiya hua tarika bahut takleef ho rahi h, toh khatam kar do na is nautanki ko reveal yourself man

Daya: kiya khena chati ho tum

Shreya: yahi that she is playing this game with your side right ACP sir

ACP( in tough tone): hmm, par tumhe kaisa pta chala

Shreya( sitting on the nearest chair): actually shakh toh mujhe kal hi ho gaya tha iss pe jab me purvi se baat kar rahi thi, but yakeen ab hogaya jab y baar baar aap ki taraf dekh rahi thi

And with that she and vineet simultaneously kick nikhil and kavin due to which their guns fall down and purvi freed herself there was a good fight between CID and trio but our CID did not match with their speed and perfection only Duo were tackling them good

Sooner Shreya point gun on ACP sir head due to which all CID team surrender

Shreya: hmmm,ab aayga maja

A person point gun to her head now

Vineet: purvi y tum kiya kar rahi ho

Purvi(in grin): apni duty

DCP enter while clapping

DCP: very good purvi, I m proud of u

Shreya: kiya baat h aaj kiya pura CID team mujhe ek k baat ek jhataka dena chatah h , means purvi tum suruwat se hi

Purvi( pushing shreya with gun point): ha shreya jab muhe tumahare irado k bare me pata chala me ne sir se baat ki, sir ne mujh se promise kiya ki mera bhai ko woh insaaf dilayanga

Shreya: aur badle main meri girftari ri8

Purvi: shreya par tum galat ho yaar

Shreya( in high tone): just shut up u bastard

DCP: you shut up mujhe

Shreya: purvi in ne kab tujh se wata kiya tha aur in se pooch kuch hua ab tak bas inhe jhootha wata hi karna ata h or logo ko istemal karna bas

DCP: purvi tum iski bato me maat aao, sharam aati h tumhe apni beti bolne main manta hu galat hua tum logo k sath

Shreya: ha toh aap kiya samajh rhe the ki maa ki tarah main bhi aapki aur iss samajh k niche dab k marjau jaisa meri maa mari thi , aap ek baat kan khool kar sun lo meri ma mari nahi thi mari gayi thi aur uski katil aap h

DCP rise his hand to slap him, a sound of gunshot came

Voice: are beti baap ki larai ghar me karna

Shreya :priyali

Rajat and purvi also shock ( ab aap soach rhe honga ki rajat and shreya ku shock ho gaay actually priyali ABHAY ki girlfriend h aur woh dancer priyali thi jis ne Rajat ko pareshaan kiya tha)

Rajat: tum

Priyali: oh hye baby, tumhari yadass(mind) bahut achi h, yup main woh hi ladki hu aur ha mujhe tumahara peeche na shreya ne hi lagaya tha , yup i swear

Purvi: what

All are confuse, rajat explain all the things

Purvi: but shreya tum toh hume

Shreya: ya ya i know it but

Vineet thought y apne khilaaf hi kuch bolegi

Vineet interrupt

Vineet: par hume pta nahi tha islea humne Rajat k piche isse lagaya tha Abhijeet , Daya aur Rajat pe nazar rakhne ko

Shreya shoot a fiery glance to him

Phir se ek gunshot hota h aur priyali k hato se gun gir jati h

Priyali: Abhay

Suddenly a next gunshot came ( pakka ab iske baat aur koi gun shoot nahi h) aur gun abhay k hatho se gir jati h

All turn to the source a guy come with goons having arms

Shreya: Roshak

Priyali( in attitude): yes Roshak , ab tum soach rahi hogi ye mera kaun h, he is my real boy friend

And went to him and hug him tightly, Abhay is fuming in anger

Roshak: yes darling ( and kiss on her lips)

Abhay is going to kick him but shreya stop him

Priyali: roshak main tumhe ek kush khabri dena chati hu

Roshak: kiya baby( in irritation)

Priyali: i m pregnant baby

Roshak: wooo ab toh mujhe tumhe gift dena parega and he shoot her, she die on the spot

All close their eyes

Roshak: kitni pagal thi asli pyaar ko dhoka de k mera pass aa gayi

Abhay looses all his control and punch him hardly due to which goons shoot him but shreya safe him bullet uske seena ki wajah uska hath pe lagti h

After that Roshak shreya ko bahut taurcher karta h par woh kuch nahi bolti and also single both of them to stay calm aur abhijeet Daya ko raukta rheta h

But finally shreya broke jab Rhoshak ne galat nazro se purvi aur Tarika ko dekha

Shreya and vineet dono bilkul commando ki tarah lar rahe the par bahar se phir se aur log ana lage they nod and vineet drag Abhay to outside the house

After that shreya fought jaisa underwater awakeing ki heroine larti h waisa all stunt , she came with car and said all to sit, they sit on car she start the car and shoots the goons a bullet miss aur woh socket me ja k lagti h

She leave them in a save place and unki girp se nikal jati h smoke bombs ka istemaal ka k

So what next kiya hoga aage any clue

Okk i will gave a peep of next chap

Serial killing case k raz khul jayag aur un pacho XXXXX team k leader me se 4 ki maut aur bhi bahut kuch thrilling

Yaar stay tunned , pichle chap me koi bhi reviews nahi aaya manti hu mera exams ho rahe h but me time nikaal k likh k post kar raha hu so yaar reviews toh banta h , at least i got the information about my chap due to this that u are like it or dislike it


	16. Chapter 16

Hello guys and thanks for reviews, ok I want to reveal something one of you said that he/ she thought i m ignoring the talent of DUOS in my story not exactly yaar, woh toh mera game k woh pateh(cards) h jo hari hui bajhi(bet) ko bhi jeeta sakta h, oopss mena secret reveal kardiya , but its okk aap ye toh nahi jaan pay woh kiya karna wala h

And sorry for the late ek toh meri exams chal rahe hain and uppersain meri tabiyat bhi kharab ho gayi thi so sorry about late update,so lets start the story

So apne ab tak dhekha ki CID safely landed on a lonely place and shreya flew away from their hand

After that they enter in bureau with DCP

DCP(while walking or exactly we were say doing to and fro motion):aaj phir woh humare hatho se nikal gaye , aisa lag raha tha they knew about all our plan, koi na koi hume se un se milla h

ACP( in anger): sir aap aisa kesa khe sakta h, hum ketna mehnat kar k unhe pakarna ki koshis ki aur aap

DUOS: yes sir

DCP: acha acha theekh h( while afrading), toh ACP tumne Tarika ko unki group me send kiya tha

ACP: yes sir

Sachin: sir purvi ko bhi apne send kiya tha sir

DCP: nahi use mena send kiya tha and we got pretty good information about their group all was in this PD , good work purvi

Purvi: thank u sir

DCP: toh tarika, tumhe kiya pata chala

ACP trying to say but DCP stop and said that tarika should say

Tarika( in hesitating voice): sir mena jab spy kiya toh woh bathroom me khoon ki uldi kar rahi thi and woh koi injection inject kiya and uske baat woh theekh ho gayi, par sayaad uske friends ko nahi pata h uski beemari k bare me

DCP ko y sun k bahut bara thaka laga but after he composed himself

DCP: toh pata chala use kiya beemari h

ACP: sir mena bola tha Tarika ko prescription search karne k liya, but its shock me that she is not having any prescription or when tarika talk to vineet and abhay on this matter, she knows that she is not consulting any doctor for any health issue, but she got sample of that liquid in those injection

DCP: great toh use check karo or batao kiya pata chalta h

DCP go out of the bureau

Abhijeet: sir ab kiya kare, koi shurakh toh milla nahi

Pankaj( in happy tone): sir me kuch kahu

ACP: hmm bolo pankaj, but itna khush ku ho

Panakj: sir apne jo kaam diya tha pata karne ko, toh sir pata chal h ki vineet aur Shreya under training commando the in 2011

Abhijeet: great job pankaj, toh aur kiya pata chala

Pankaj: sir, unki purana ghar ka address mila h

Abhijeet: toh shreya ka toh DCP chtrole k house ka address hoga

Sachin: sir y hi toh harat ki baat h ki shreya ka address y nahi h

Rajat: toh kon sa address h( and kept looking purvi while she ignore him totally)

Kavin: sir vineet and Shreya dona ka address same h

Abhijeet(bitting his low lip portion): sir mujhe lagta h is case ko solve karne k liya hume shreya ki history pata karna hoga aur uska liya DCP sir se baat karni hogi

Sachin: sir par ku

ACCP: ha abhijeet mujhe bhi lagta h waha se hume koi na koi surakh jarur millega, okk abhijeet tum aur sachin mera sath DCP k ghar chalo aur baki tum sab agar koi case aay to Rajat aur, Daya kaha h Abhijeet

Abhijeet: sir woh apne kissi khabri se millne gaya h, issi case k liya

ACP: theekh h toh Rajat tum sambhal lena, chalo tum dona

And the trio went to DCP house

While in bureau kavin, Nikhil,freddy, pankaj went canteen to eat

So in bureau purvi and Rajat left alone, purvi is actually going to joint kavin,freedy and all in canteen after completing some work, after sometime she complete her work and start going to canteen but humare Rajat sir ko bhi toh apni ruthi hui jaan ko manana tha so he blocked her way

Purvi: sir y kiya badameezi h

Rajat: isse badmeezi nahi balki pyaar kheta h

Purvi: oh toh y pyaar tab kaha gaya tha, hmmmmm rhena do aap

Rajat: are yaar tumhe pata nahi jab me tumahara khillaf tha hale hi tumne woh sab jhoot mooth me kiya tha par meri toh jaan hi( and he is stop while saying further because purvi stop him by putting her finger on his lips)

Purvi: y aap kabhi nahi bolenga galti se bhi samjhe aap, aapka bina me nahi jee paungi

Rajat: while kissing her hand toh chale aaj sham ko coffe pena

Purvi: oh toh bureau me kon rhega sir ne toh apko order diya h jab tak woh na aay tab tak aapko sab sambhalna h and wink

Rajat coming close to her and she is taking back step,they stop doing this jab purvi ka back wall se lagta h but rajat moving close to her, and now they are inches apart there body touches each other which send current to both of them, purvi stop him while putting his hand on his chest

Purvi(in nervous tone): y aap kiya kar rahe h

Rajat(in naughty tone): ab bahar toh ja nahi sakte toh socha apka mood yahi theekh kar du

Purvi( now in naughty mood): acha aur agar kissi ne dekh liya toh

Rajat: toh dekh le koi, mujhe koi problem nahi h

And came close to her earlobe she is feeling his hot breath and now she losing her control suddenly she said

Purvi: Rajat sir , ACP sir apka peecha

Rajat sir dar k maare peecha ho jata h and turant peecha mur k

Rajat( aakh band kar k): sorry sir, woh actually ammm

And then he heard laughing sound toh ab tak toh sir ko pata chal gaya tha ki purvi ne majak kiya tha, woh mur k use pakarna jata h tab tak woh gate se bahar nikal k, face bana k chali jati h

Rajat thought: isse toh me baat me dekh lunga and follow her to canteen

After their lunch they were doing their pending work

Meanwhile Daya sir enter along with ACP, abhijeet and sachin

ACP: Daya kuch pata chala tumhe

Daya: mtlb sir

Abhijeet: are bhai tum apne khabri se milna gaay the na toh kuch pata chala iss case ke bare me( and he do some isara)

Daya: oh ha sir, sir koi lead nahi milli

ACP: okk

ACP thought y dono kuch na kuch toh mujhse hide kar rahe h par kiya , me bhi inka boss hu pata kar k hi rahunga

Kavin: sir,kuch pata chala

ACP: kuch khaas pata nahi chala

Abhijeet: hmm , bas itna pata chala ki shreya DCP sir k ghar ko bahut phela hi chor di thi jab woh 9th me thi

Daya: mtlb

Abhijeet: are yaar iss case ko solve karne k liya hume shreya ki history pata karna tha islea hum DCP chitrole k ghar gaay the

Daya( in hoping tone): toh kuch pata chala

All are laughing under their throat

ACP: main cabin main jar aha hu( and he leave)

Abhijeet(smilling): yaar woh baat y ha ki,shreya ki mom ki death woh jab 6th main thi tab ho gayi thi aur iss karan DCP aur shreya k beech main duri aa gayi thi ku ki shreya manti thi ki uski mom ki maut ka zeemedar woh hi h par sir bol rahe the uski mom ne sucide kar li thi

Daya: ooh

And all are listening it carefully

Abhijeet: tumhe toh pata hi h ki DCP kaisa h ho sakta h koi hath ho unka

Daya: but i doubt yaar woh kaisa bhi ho par woh kisi ko, ( specifying) apni wife ko hi nahi yaar

Abhijeet: but may be he done something jis se shreya ki mom ko humillation hua ho and unhone y kadam utha liya ho

Daya: may be, phir kiya hua

Ahijeet: phir 1-2 saal woh sir k sath rahi phir, DCP ne use apni bhen k pass bhej diya par phir ek din waha se khabar aati h ki uski bhen aur pati ek road accident me mare gay aur shreya to mil gayi thi par uska bartaw ajeeb tha, phir sir ne uss pe nazar rakhna suru kara toh pata chala woh galat sangadi me par gayi thi drugs and all that, sir ne use samjana ki koshis ki par woh nahi mani sir ne 9th final exam ke time use bahut data toh agle din subha hi woh ghar chor k chali gayi kissi ko bina batay yaha tak ki koi note bhi nahi chora uska baat sir ki society me bahut buri bezati hui par ek month baat woh ghar aayi toh sir ne use ghar se nikal diya aur uska baat sir ko bhi kuch nahi pata

Daya: hmmmmm

ACP came

While freddy came with Nikhil

Freddy: sir ACP sir kaha h

Abhjeet: are freddy kiya hua

ACP sir also came with the noise

ACP: freddy kiya hua

Freddy: sir apne hume us ghar ki talashi k liya bola tha na aur un logo ko girftar karne k liya, par sir waha achanak aag lag gayi jis wajah se jo custody me the bhaag gaay aur jo bodies the woh woh jal gaay

ACP: ooh theekh h, Kavin, freedy, pankaj tum teeno waha se evidence ekatha karo

Then bureau phone rangs and a case is reported of robbery which was solve till night so humare Rajat sir aur purvi ko coffe ka time nahi mila so Rajat and purvi both are upset

In parking lot

Duos: kiya hua Rajat tum dono itna ku upset

Rajat: upset , nahi sir aur sir dusra kon

Daya: wahi tumhara lady love aur humari bechari bhen jo tumahara pyaar me pagal h

Rajat(blush): nahi sir aisa toh nahi h

Abhijeet: aain, mtlb tum humare bhen ko pyaar nahi karta

Rajat: sir y aap kiya keh rahe h( almost shout)

Daya: oh aag toh dono taraf lagi h acha ab y batao ki tum dono upset ku ho

Rajat: sir woh apko toh pata hi h pichle kuch dino me jo hua

Abhijeet nods his head in serious

Rajat: toh sir purvi mujhe se naraj thi, toh mena socha use coffe k liya bahar le jau

Abhijeet: toh woh abhi tak maani nahi

Rajat: nahi sir maan toh gayi par

Daya(in serious tone): toh inhe humari behen k sath quality time spend karna h

Rajat nods in nervousness

Abhijeet and daya both laughed on this

Daya: are yaar mujhe ya toh pata tha ki pyaar me lok pagal ho jata h par beshram bhi aaj pheli baar

Rajat sir is now nervous totally unka hath par dono sweat karne lage bahut buri tarah

Meanwhile Tarika came

tarika: tum dono ko sharam nahi aati ek toh bichara ne itni himmaat se purvi ko purpose kiya aur tum dono uski taang kiche rahe ho hath h , yaha toh kuch logo k pass toh itna bhi himmaat nahi h( and look to abhijeet)

daya: ha tarka tumne sahi bola and laugh

abhijeet through his eyes said i will see u later

daya: acha toh rajat tum ek kaam karo purvi ko dinner pe le jao

rajat: okk, par sir ACP sir, ku ki ab toh purvi unka sath rehti h

tarika: i will took care of that, dinner k baat use mera ghar drop kar dena

she dialled ACP sir and said that purvi will spend today night with her because uska mom dad ghar pe nahi h, ACP also agree

so now rajat and purvi went for dinner

abhijeet: ammm, tarika ji me apko ghar drop kardu

tarika: sorry par mujhe shalukhe sir drop kar denga ku ki hume abhi thora kaam karna h

abhijeet(in hurt tone): okkkkk

tarika leave so now our Duos are alone in the parking lot

abhijeet: chal bhai car me baith

daya: hmm bhai( but unki nazar kisi chiz pe parti h) wait a minute abhi

abhijeet: kiya hua Daya

daya: yaar koi y chit chor k gaaya h

note

"can we meet on the beach with no guns and like a friends, wahi beach pe jaha aap dono maiush hone pe khud ko is nile aasman k chaddar k niche chipa lete h"

Daya: yaar y koun h

Abhijeet: may be i know this guy, lets go

Abhijeet starts the car and they reach in the desired place

The place is isolated their are only five people present our DUOs and three other guys, so who are they ya u all right, they are shreya,vineet,and abhay

Daya stunt to see them and did not understand what was going on because jaisa hi woh lok utarta ha shreya turant abhijeet ko gale laga leti h

Shreya: i m so happy bhiya aap aay pata h kitna din ho gaay h me aapse nahi milli, 12th k baat toh aap mille hi nahi phir sirf usi din mille the and she have tear in his eyes

Abhijeet bhi use ek warm hug me rakhta h aur uss shelata rheta h, by this time daya is fully annoyed

Daya: bosss y ho kiya raha h

Abhijeet is going to say but abhay stop

Abhay: yaar plz. baith te h mera pair me dard ho raha h

Abhijeet: okk as u wish

They sit on the rocks

Daya(in tough tone): abhijeet ho kiya raha h aur tune

Abhijeet: okk i will tell u both daya and abhay

Abhijeet: baat aisi h ki tumhe yaad hoga mera yadash jane k aur ma k jane k baat ( in heavy tone, so both of shreya and daya put their hand over his hand to gave him emotional support but on this process their hand rub each other and they remove it quickly, by seeing this abhijeet smile lightly) me jab bhi time milta tha toh ek anathala jata tha toh wahi mujhe shreya milli aur humari baatcheet hone lagi phela toh y mujh se baat nahi karti thi but thera thera woh mujh se baat karne lagi aur y mujhe apna bhai manne lagi

Daya: mtlb tumhe y sab

Shreya cut him in middle: apko puri baat sune ki adat nahi h kiya, bhai ko sab kuch pata nahi tha

Then abhi sir continue and daya sir make a face

Abhijeet: phir 12th k baat is ki police academy me job lag gayi aur y chali gayi, phir mujhe y pichle saal rakhi k time milli thi jab me DCP sir k yaha gaya tha chute(leave) lena ku ki muje tarika k sath uska ghar jana tha

Daya( act like he remembered): ha ha par tumhe chuti nahi milli

Abhijeet:hmm tab me sir k cabin me enter karne wala tha tabhi mena purvi ko andar dekha toh me chup k unki baate sunne laga ku ki tab purvi nayi thi or DCP hume pareshan karne k liya kuch bhi kar sakta h, tab me waha shreya se milla aur us ne mujhe sab kuch bataya

Daya( in aggression): kiya bataya y toh btao sab kuch na kuch toh bol hi rahe h, kaun sach h aur kaun jhooth

Vineet(keeping his hand over shreya): shreya bol de atleast inki confusion toh dur hojay ku ki is larai k baat hum baje ki nahi

Shreya: vinu

Vineet: tujhe meri kasam

Shreya(takin long breath): okk fine, bhaiya me apko apna deepest secret btana chati hu, papa ko bhi jo nahi pata, aur woh bina jana hi mujhe itni bari sajah de di jis karan meri life aisi ho gayi( having tear on his eyes)

Shreya: bro meri life bhi bachpan me normal tha par tab tak jab tak mom thi, actually hum lok kabhi bhi papa k sath nahi rheta the humari safety k liya unhone hume dadi k pass rakh diya tha, delhi me, mom ko singing ka bahut saukh tha par dad ki wajah se woh kabhi bhi apna saukh pura nahi kar payi, woh papa ko bahut pyaar karti thi par mera baat mom ka miscarriage ho gaya tha aur kuch complication ho gayi thi jis wajah se mom kabhi ma nahi ban sakti thi ( y baat mujhe tab smajh nahi aayi par jab me thera thera barihui tab smajh me aayi aur bua se bhi yahi pata chala jab woh she could not continue after a pause) dadi ka bartav toh phela se hi meri taraf kharab tha, ku ki me larki hu na, ab ma ka jeena bhi kharab kar de thi unhone ma humesa bolti thi papa ko, par papa kabhi ma ko samjhe hi nahi at last ma ne tang aa k sucide karliya aur mujhe piche jhoor diya ,phir papa aay maa ne mujh se kasaam li thi me dadi k bare me papa ko kuch na btau, mena bhi wahi kiya

Papa mujhe yaha le aay phir dadi ki tabiyaat kharab ho gayi aur woh mujhe samalne layak nahi rahi do saal papa k sath rahi, par unka sath bhi mujhe woh pyaar aur mamta nahi milli, phir papa ko bua ne bola ki larki h bari ho rahi h aap akela kesa sambhaloge larki h mera pass bhej do, phir me pune chali gayi waha mera admission phir se 8th me hua phir ek saal baat pata chala ki bua mujhe waha meri dekh bhal karne k liya nahi balki bua aut fufa apne matlab k liya laay the

Daya: mtlb

Shreya: mtlb woh log papa ki dusri shadi karwana chata the

Daya: toh sahi he na tumhe ek maa mil jati par y tumne ghar chor k

Shreya: u just shut up Mr. Daya(her eyes show full range) is duniya ki yahi toh problem h jo dekhta h wahi dekhta h andar ka kisi ko pata nahi h, papa ki dusri shadi me manjoor kar leti, ku ki mujhe bhi ma chaiya tha, par bua toh papa ka naya ghar shuru karwana chati thi jaha purane dino ki koi bhi parchai na ho

Daya( eyes widen): mtlb woh tumhe maar dalna

Shreya: maar dalna toh bahut chota sabd(word) h, ha par kuch wais hi woh mujhe beech dena chati thi, ha uska baat me ek zinda lash hi ban jati jisa bas aiyasho k liya use karta

Vineet make a fist to decrease is anger, daya and abhijeet shock

Shreya: me waha se bhagna chai par unko pata chal gaya aur woh mujhe jabardasti drug dena lage phir mujhe uski adat ho gayi itni ki me apne ko bej du uska liya phir ek di unhone mera sauda kar diya

Daya and all anger is on top of the cliff

Par meri nasha tut gaya but i feel the weekness phir uske baat me us car se bhagna cha hi jis wajah se uska accident ho gaya aur un dono ki maut, phir papa mujhe yaha le aay aur yaha k school me daal diya 9th me mujhe waha toh sirf school me naam k liya dala tha pura din drugs de k rakhta the me yaha session k mid me aayi thi mujhe kuch bhi samajh nahi ata tha aur upper se drugs ka nasha etna, ek mahina bahut koshis ki par me apne ko sambhal nahi payi phi ek din mena khud se apni zindagi ka bahut bara galat kadam liya

Abhijeet: kiya shreya

Shreya: mom kia bahut sari jewelleries thi me unme se kuch chura k sarabh k ada me pauch gayi aur drugs ki mang karne lagi ek insaan ne mujhe pakar k ek kone me lagaya aur mujh se rakam mangi mena di phir meri life aisi chalti rahi par phir ek din papa ne dekh li aur bahut data aur mujhe papa pe bahut gussa aya me uss din raat ko hi lena pauch gayi because i losse control over me par woh log mujhe drugs de k badamezi karne lage me waha se bhagi apne aap ko bachate bachate phir me ghar aayi par tab tak bahut deri ho chi thi papa ne mujhe galat samajh liya aur iss samajh ki wajah se mujhe chor diya mena papa ko bola papa meri galti nahi h par unhone ek na suni, me uske baat lag bhag ek hafte bina kha pi ke rahi aur jis wajah se me rod pe behosh ho gayi, phir mujhe hosh aaya toh mena apne aap ko anathaala me paya pata karni pe pata chala kisi ache admi ne mujhe yaha chora jis wajah se mujhe laga chalo duniya me har male bure nahi hota, phir waha mujhe abhijeet sir mille inhe pata chala mujhe drugs ki lat lag chuki h unhone mujhe RHEAB cetre bheja meri parai ka pura kharcha liya jis wajah se hum dono kafi ache dost ban gay aur bhai bhen bhi

Daya saw abhijeet and he nods in yes

Abhijeet: phir kiya hua

Shreya: phir meri life achi ho gayi, me apne batch ki honar student thi aur technology mera hath ka magic me kisi ka bhi computer hack kar sakti hu chay woh kaun ku na ho aur fighting skill bhi achi thi,phir mera aur mera friend ki bet lagi ki me humare head ka lapi ko hack kar k unka resignation bheju aur woh crack nahi kar paya aur

Daya: aur tumne crack kar k bhej di

Shreya nods simply

Abhijeet: what shreya mena tumhe kaha tha aisa kaam maat karna jis se tumhari life spoil ho jay but

Shreya: ha bhai mujhe par tab laga meri life sudhar gayi par ab lagta h mujhe woh step nahi lena chaya tha

Abhay: ku

Shreya:mujhe par sirf ek hafte ka hi suspension milla aur phir seedha commando training k liya bulaliya gaya i m very happy phir me banglore gayi waha mujhe mujhe 5 log apne team k mille us me se ek vineet aur dusra varun tha, waha hume pata chala hume yaha XXXXX team ne send ki thi humari ability ko dekh k aur us din jab mena y harakat kit hi they superwise me aur meri punishment unhi ne kaam ki thi, hum bahut maja karte the me, vinu and varun

Vineet also smile and mesermize on their moments

Shreya( in excitement): hum lok sabse jata pagal students the, late night hum hostel se bhag k whole night pe k road me tali rheta the aur early morning hostel me bapas ate the aur hum koi bhi kand karte the aur kissi aur ko pajhasa deta the, vineet yaad h woh car wala incident

Vineet: ha varun ki toh hawa nikal gayi thi jaisa uska he closed his mouth

And DUOS gave a look to each other phir shreya continue

Shreya: humare hostel ka last day aur humare training ka bhi hum eek hafte ki training humare 25 memebers k sath hi di gayi thi jis me abhay aurbnakul humare ache friends ban gay the us raat hum bahut piyea hue the

Toh varun apni story btane laga ki woh ek business tycoon ka beta h par uski mom k death k baat uska father ne dusri sathi kar li aur un se bhi unh ek beta hua, uski sauteli ma use marna chati thi y baat jab uske papa ko pata chala toh uske papa ne 80% property iske naam aur 20% property unka naam kardi par y baat uski sauteli mom ko pata nahi tha par jab unhe pata chala ki uska husband ko inke irade pata chal gay toh unhone varun k father ko maar dala aur jail ho gayi unhe tab se woh akela h uska jane k baat us ne mera naam sari property karwa di islea me itni gaari khardi hu actually me har saal ek gari uska birthday pe kharedi hu ku ki use cars ka bahut saukh h i know its a very mad thought but kiya karu use koi aur sauk hi nahi tha toh

Abhijeet: oh sorry

Abhay: par yaar mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aayi, ki tera finger prints Daya sir k ghar me mile ku nahi, aur tera accident ku hua

Abhijeet: woh actually tum log jo kaam karte ho usme bhi toh tum loko ka rival hota h usme se ek ne shreya k car ka break fail kar diya tha so that's why, but don't take any problem woh jail me hain ab

Abhay: oh par finger print

Is pe sab haste hain

Abhay: are ab jo logic tune purvi ko bola tha thats not correct right na

Daya: actually hum koi finger print dhoondhi nahi rahe the

Abhay( in shock): mtlb

Daya: actually humare piche ACP aur DCP sir ne spy laga rakha h thats why humne act kiya ki we are searching but actually we are removing it

Abhay: what! Mtlb aap dono unki taraf hoke bhi humare taraf the,par Abhijeet sir ka toh pata tha par Daya sir kab humare side hue

Abhijeet: jab Daya ko suspend kiya gaya tha us din sham ko me us se milla tha aur woh sare photos smuggling ke dekhay the, girls racket wale aur drugs k experiment wale toh

Daya: i realise ki we are wrong ha tum logo ka way galat hain but goal sahi h aur sayaad un logo ka parda faas karne k liya y jaruri h

Abhijeet(in a bit of concern): shreya kiya tumhe koi beemari h kiya

Vineet: y kiya baat h Tarika bhi indirectly mujhe se yahi pooch rahi thi aur aap bhi

Shreya( trying to convience): woh actually na jaisa apka piche ACP aur DCP sir lage h mera piche bhi ABC smuggler k rivals lage h aur jab Tarika mujhe chup k dekh rahi thi tab mena apne bathroom me ek hidden bug dekha toh mena ya act kiya sir pleae us sample ko test hone maat dena warna unhe bhi pata chal sakta hain

Abhijeet and Daya passes smile to each other

Shreya: kiya hua

Abhijeet: kaun sa sample ( and gave her a evidence bag jis me CID ka seal tha)

Shreya now also smile

Daya:toh ab kiya

Shreya: ab ek real big thanks

Abhijeet: ku

Shreya: mera hidden place ko aag k lapto me dalne k liya aur mera ek jo bullet miss hua use apne is tarah maroor diya ki mena socket me jaan bujh k mara aur aag laga de uss time pe, par kiya kab apne y

Abhijeet pass smile to daya

Abhijeet: y Daya ne kiya woh y bolke excuse me gaya tha ki khabri se milne ja raha h( aaj subha wala incident)

Vineet: aap dono bhi kuch kam nahi ho

Abhijeet( in serious tone): ab kiya karna h

Shreya: mujrimo ko upper pauchana ha bas,

While saying this she handed him a envelop

Shreya: sir issme ek aadmi ki photo h jo rhoshak k father ka right hand h

Daya: par rhoshak hain kaun, aur tumne waha hume issahara ku kiya uska muh na torne k liya

Shreya: daya sir aap bahut gussa karte hain, actually Rhoshak ek bigare baap ka nalayak aulat h, aur me nahi chati thi agar aap log use pakarte toh woh hatho k hath nikal jata aur woh log chaukane ho jate

Abhijeet: aain

Abhay( gussa mein): woh Mr. Dutta ka ek lauta beta hain, aur hi ABC smuggling ka head h jo videsh se isse operate karta hain, waha pe woh sirf ek sunahar h, aur Mr. Dutta Ocha ka rival h,aur Ocha ko toh aap jante hi h

Daya: hmmm XXXX team k head ya, okk then we will now leave aur hum y information ACP sir tak apne tarika se paucha denge

Shreya: okk

All were leaving Abhijeet stop Shreya they both are alone

Abhijeet: shreya, ek baat bolu

Shreya: haan sir

Abhijeet: abhi mujhe apna bhai hi mano, mujhe pata h tum Daya ko bahut chati ho aur woh bhi phir ku itna duri haan

Shreya: bhiya iss life ka kya bharosa kab rahe aur kab nahi

Abhijeet: shreay y kiya bol rahe ho tumahare iss bhai k hote hue tumhe kuch nahi hoga

Shreya thought bhiya aap bhi kuch nahi kar sakte kissmat ne apni chaal chal di h bas iss mission se pehla mujhe kuch na ho jay

Abhijeet ( continue after a pause): uss ne apne life me bahut kuch dekha hain, use kabhi kuch milla hi nahi na ma baap ka pyaar na pyaar ka pyaar

Shreya: mtlb

Abhijjet: woh phela Muskan se pyaar karta tha par woh bhi uss chor k chali gayi ku ki usse ya lagta tha Daya k life main, main uska jagaha cheen raha hu uski importance mera karan kam ho rahi h jab Daya ko pata chala toh Daya ne uss se sab rhiste tor liya, phir uske life main Purvi aayi us ne uska bhai ka qatil mujhe samjha aur

Shreay: Aur Daya sir ne use bhi chor diya

Abhijeet: haan dono baar main hi karan tha

Shreya: Aisa kuch nahi hain, bhaiya Muskan aur Purvi ab kaha hain

Abhijeet: Purvi ki toh shadi ho gayi hain, aur Muskan abhi bhi Daya ka raha dekh rahi hain par vishwas karo woh tum se ab pyaar karta hain aur woh tumhe chor k

Shreya while lost in something

Shreya POV: main toh yahi chati hu woh apne life main aage bar jay main kabhi chati hi nahi thi hum me ya payar palpe ku ki iska koi bahwasiya(future) nahi hain par Daya sir ko main itna toh jaan liya hu ki agar me unki life main ja k uski bahaaf ko na morungi toh woh pagalo ki tarah mera marne k baat bhi meri raha dekhange jo me nahi hone dungi, koi nahi apne ko takleef itna unke liya de sakti hu apne payaar de k chali jaungi unhe, majboor kardungi mera marne k baat unhe aage barne k liya, aur sayyad Muskan unka liya achi life partner ho mena uske bare main bahut kuch sune hain

Abhijeet: kiya hua shreya

Shreya; haa sir, sir mera liya bhi y muskil hain ku ki Nakul k baat, par main try karungi iss feeling ko bahar lane k liya

Abhijeet: okk bye

Toh kiya problem hain shreya ko haan, aur ab toh Daya, Abhijeet bhi inka sath hain toh kiya bombs pathne wala hain jane k liya stay tuned. And plz. do lots of reviews

My friend one of u say that he /she can continue my story becoz i may seorate dareya & i will but for him/her i wil made one another end up for that guest


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reviews bas 3 chaps aur and u knew the conclusion

So ab tak apne dekha ki khud shreya ne apni taraf ane ka ek clue de diya

So now on next morning at bureau

ACP enters at early morning and worried to see Duo

ACP: are tum log ghar nahi gaay kiya

Abhijeet: nahi sir, woh humare ek khabri ne hume ya serial case k bare me bahut bari khabar de

ACP (rising his eyebrow):kiya pata chala tum dono ko

Daya: sir woh humare khabri ko Roshan k bare me pata chal gaya hain woh koi Mr.dutta ha koi uska beta ha, jo iss ABC group ka owner hain

ACP: aur kuch

Abhijeet: haan sir uske right hand ka pata chal gaya hain bas ussi ko khoj rahe hain, uska location track kar rahe hain uske under kaam karne wale kuch log bhi hath aay hain

ACP: great, toh uthao iss Nivaz ko(right hand of Mr.Dutta),

After a great hardwork finally at night CID caught nivaz and take him to the bureau

Their they knew that she is a girl jo bhes badal k aaj tak police ko dhoka de rahi thi

So after having great time with Purvi Nivaz finally open her mouth

Nivaz: sir main kuch nahi janti

ACP: acha, purvi jara

Nivaz: nahi sir aap puchiya apko kiya puchna hain

ACP (smile): tumhe jo pata hain sab bol do, freddy recording start karo

Freedy start his work

Nivaz: sir iss baar jo drug ka contract aane wala tha uska phir se pata police ko pta chal gaya tha, toh islea humne iska contract shreya ko de diya tha, ussne bare chalaki se, roads k nichegutter ki safai k aar me sare drugs ko sahi jagah paucha diya tha par hume uski harkata sahi nahi lag rahi thi

Daya: mtlb

Nivaz: woh us contract ko market me ane nahi dena chati thi isela humne usse bina batay hi usse market me nikal diya, shreya k na hone k karan uski jata does kuch k pass pauch gya jis k karan kuch log maare gaay, aur humara bhi bahut nuksan hua

ACP: dekho inhe abhi bhi apne harkato ka koi gam nahi h, bas apne paisa ki pari hein

Abhijeet: Aur ya serial killing

Naviz: jo larkiya humari racket main kaam nahi aati aur agar unke organs thekh hote hain toh unhe maar kar unhe bej deta hain hum, aur agar aur koi organs jo available nahi hota toh unhe hum aise garib aatmiyo ko maar k nikal leta hain

ACP: sharm aani chaiya tumhe insaan hone ki sari hadhe paar kar chuke ho tum lok

Nivaz(with smile): toh aap jaisa police wale bhi kaun se doodh k dhule hote hain kuch aap jaiso ko bewakoof bana kar k nikal leta h, ya phir apke us DCP ka kiya naam hain haan DCP chitrole uski beti aur uska woh masukh kar deta hain

Daya: larki ho islea izzat sain baat kar rahe hain par apni limits main raho

Purvi giving her a tight slap

ACP: mtlb kiya hain tumahara

Nivaz: bahar kis ko maar k uska konsa organ nikalna hain aur kaha pauchana hain ya kaam shreya aur vineet hi karte hain

Abhijeet: toh tum logo ko kaisa pata chalta hain kis ka organ nikalna hain

Nivaz: hum nakli doctor ban k gao(village) main ja k unka medical test karte hain aur jo sahi banda hota hain uski photo vineet ko de deta hain

ACP: purvi le jao isse, isse toh phasi hi hogi

Daya: sir mujhe aisa lagta hain us gutter k raste main hume koi surakh mill sakta hain

Abhijeet: hmmm, par bahut muskil hain chaltain hua pani main kuch pata karna

ACP: ek kaam karo waha k sare gutter khulwa k check karo

Abhijeet, nikhil, sachin went to check sewage with labours after searching they found a dead body at sewage no. 41

Co-workers: sahib andar ek lash hain(bahar aa k bolta hain)

Abhijeet: Nikhil,sachin tum dono ek kaam karo us laash ko upper le aao aur agar koi evidence mille toh usse bhi le aao

Both: yes sir

Sachin: chaliya

And sachin, Nikhil and co-workers went again in gutter

Co-workers showed them the laash and sachin gave the permission to go, they search the entire place but not found anything, so they took the laash and went up

Meanwhile abhijeet sir sab se poochta hain par kissi ne kuch bhi nahi dekha tha

Abhijeet: kiya hua tum dono ko kuch milla

Sachin: sir humne aas pass ka sara jagah search kiya par kuch nahi milla

Nikhil: haan sir, bas sir y laash gutter main is rope se bandhi hui thi diwaal pe

Abhijeet seeing the laash condition which was terrible, ku ki uske face pai acid fake diya gaya tha jis se uska pura chera buri tarah se jal gaya tha jis se uska chera nahi samajh aa raha tha

Abhijeet: thekh hain iss laash ko forensic bhejna ka intezaam karo, aur tab tak hum aage k gutters check karte hain

Unko ek aur laash milti hain

After they reach bureau they explain all this to ACP

ACP: toh chalo forensic

ACP and all other enter the lab

Abhijeet: gooooood afternoon Tarika ji

Tarika: good afternoon abhijeet, good afternoon sir

Abhijeet: aaj aap bahut khush lag rahi hain kiya baat hain shaulkhe sahib bhi kahi nazar nahi aa rahe hain

Tarik isharo se unhe silent hone ko bolti hain par bomb toh phat chukka tha

Somewhere from the lab a voice came

Voice: haan haan sare jurm toh main hi Tarika pe uthata hu islea toh mera na rhena pai woh khush hogi ku, phelal ( then shalukhe came) tumhare li ya y bta tu ki tum hi sabse jata Tarika ko upet karata ho

Aur diusra woh islea khus hain ku ki uski mom dad aaj aa rahe hain na ki main yaha nahi hu islea

Abhijeet: are sir aap yaha kaha chuup(hide) jata hain

Shalukhe: toh tumhe kiya lagta hain main tum logo sain chuup raha hu

ACP: are tum dono chup karo

Dr: tum apne iss officer ko handle kar lo

ACP: acha theekh hain., kuch pata chala

Dr: haan apke iss lash k chakar main mera autopsy machine jarur khrab ho jata

Sachin: ku sir

Dr. Shalukhe iss karan

Pankaj: sir y toh mamuli sa mobile hain

Shalukhe: haan par isse modify kiya gaya hain ki ya high field ko jam kar de ek tareeka ka jammer kisssi bhi field ka islea khe raha hu

ACP: oh kuch hua toh nhi na, aur kiya pata chala

Shalukhe: are kuch hua nahi kiya matlab kiya hain tumahara iss ke paro ke andar surgery kar k isse mass kat k chupaya gaya tha

Abhijeet: are sir agar inka koi machine kharab ho jay toh y kuch kar nahi payanga and laugh

Shalukhe(shouts): Abhijeet

ACP gave abhijeet a tough look

Abhijeet: sorry sir, sir mera y bolne ka mtlb tha

Shalukhe: rahena do tum abhijeet

Abhijeet: are sir aap bura maan gaay, sir main y bol raha tha ki

Shalukhe: kiya

Abhijeet: ki aap toh pata kar lenga par hume samajh nahi aayga

Shalukhe: acha

ACP: acha ab tum dono ka ho gaya ho toh

Shalukhe: ha mujhe kuch bahut shocking news pata chali hain

ACP: kiya

Shalukhe: y ki is insaan ki maut ek hafte phela us drug delivering k time nahi hui balki isski maut 2 hafte phela hi ho chuki thi, aur isse marne se phela bahut torcher ki gayi h( by pointing the burn marks) or ha iski maut goli se hui hain par isse maar k kissi ice factory main rakha gaya tha, ku ki iska kapro se hume icecream ke trashes milli hain aur haan mujhe ek pd bhi milli hain mena computer expert bulaya hain mobile aur PD se corrupt file ko reload k liya

Tarika(apne pyari si walk kar k samne aati hain): or haan sir iss waha ek hafte phela nahi balki parso hi dala gaya hain mujhe iski skin ko check kar k pata chala

Abhijeet: Tarika ji apne bahut kaam ki information de di hume

ACP looks him

Daya( rescued him): sir y case drugs wale case se related h ki nahi

ACP: are woh PD aur Mobile hain na

Computer expert: sir dono khul gaye hain

Shalukhe: thekh hain thanks( and shake hand with him, and he leaves)

ACP: Purvi kiya likha hain

Purvi: sir iss mobile main jo encrypt data hain woh y raha

Abhijeet: sir y kiya hain logo k naam k aage Rakam likhi hain aur jagah

ACP: koi smuggling ka hi case hoga

ACP: aur kiya hain issme

Purvi: sir pura mobile khali hain

ACP: aur PD main

Purvi open it

Purvi: sir iss me ek word pad main letter hain apke naam pe

ACP: kholo aur paro

Purvi: yes sir

Letter

To,

ACP Mumbai

Philal ab tak to aap ko lash mil hi gayi hogi agar aap lash tak paucha h toh thekh agar lash apka pass pauchi hain toh sochna wali baat hain, philal main apko do bate batana chati hu

First ki agar in lasho ka identity pata karni hain toh Dr. Shalukhe ko bol dejiya ga face reconstruct karne ko ku ki is face ki haddi sahi salamat chor di han humne

Aur dusri agar aap us list ka mean jana chata hain toh dusri lash ko ache sain check kar lijiyaga

Yours truly

U know my name

ACP: kaun ho sakta hain

Rajat: sir mujhe toh shreya hi lag rahi hain

Daya: sir face reconstruct karwa leta hain agar shreya sain relation nikla toh woh hi hongi

ACP: Hmm, shalukhe

Dr.:haan, kuch bolne ki jarurat nahi hain maine phela hi in dono ka face reconstruct karwa liya tha aur in logo ka relation bhi pata kar liya tha apke iss letter se phela( in angry tone)

ACP( smile lightly): aur dusre wala laash ko check kiya usme clue hain

Shalukhe: haan haan kiya apke us k bina bolne se phela aur apko chaukana wali baat pta chalega

ACP: acha phir bata ab pheali maat bhuja

Shalukhe: acha mtlb main tumhara time pass kar raha hu

ACP: are yaar

Shalukhe: acha bolta hu, ya dono lash XXXXX team k ex-member k hain jo us time the jab nakul ki arrest warrant nikla tha

ACP: what

Shalukhe: haan mtlb y letter ho na ho

Abhijeet: shreya ne likhi hain, phela woh smuggling main involve thi aur ab y muders bhi( and made a fist to stop his anger)(nice acting)

ACP: hmmm , aur y dusri laash kiya boli

Shalukhe: iski kahani toh aur bhi diljasp hain

Kavin: ku sir

Shalukhe: y dekho and shows some taake

Daya: aisa lag raha hain iske bhi organs nikale gaay hain

Shalukhe: yes u are absolutely right

Abhjeet: par iski maut kaise hui

Shalukhe: issi wajah sain

Abhijeet: aain

Tarika: mtlb ya abhijeet jab y zinda tha tab isse sayad sensless ya phir conscious state pai hi iska operation kar k is ka phela dil nikal li gayi jis karan ya turant maar gaya, means on the spot death, phir kidneys

All: what

And all makes horrible faces ki kitna bura maut hain aur humare Duos k paro taale zameen khishak gayi daya sir ne isaro se kaha y jaruru shreya ko phasaya jar aha hain, abhjeet i hope so but woh sanki hain tu janta hain( whisper in his ear)

Daya( also whisper in his ear): hmm aaj raat ko milte hain

Shalukhe: tum dono kiya kana phusi kar rahe ho

Daya: kuch nahi sir, bas hum soch rahe the ki usko kitni takleef hui hogi

ACP: hmmmmm, mtlb y list organ smugglers ki hain in pe bhi nazar rakho

ACP: aur woh rope

Salukhe: haan use Tarika ne check kiya hain toh woh bolegi

Tarika: haan sir, y rope mamuli rope jaisa nahi hain y cable wire hain aur issme hume grease and oil milla hain aur iska surface pai jo effect dekh rahe hain aisa lagta hain kisi bahut heavy load main use karta hain jaisa koi container yard main

ACP: theekh hain and they leave

ACP: Rajat, purvi, freddy tum teeno aisa container yard ka pata lagao jo shak main ho

All: okk sir

After their dispersal

Daya and Abhjeet excuse themselves and go to Daya sir house to discuss, their they found a parcel when they ask neighbourhood about the parcel no one knows about it

Daya open the parcel and found a mobile phone and a note

Note" plese ab apna dimag isme maat lagana ki mena y ku kiya so please concentrate on the case you found the truth and phone Abhijeet sir k liya nahi hain"

Abhijeet: oh kiya baat h indirectly proposal

Daya in serious face look abhijeet

Abhijeet: nahi mera bolne ka mtlb tha woh

But daya sir laugh on this due to abhijeet sir expression

Daya: nahi yaar may be friendship ho sake only

Abhijeet: chalo kuch toh ho

Daya: kiya mtlb

Abhijeet: teri toh

And both laugh and tabhi Daya sir ka phone ring hota hain unka moment spoil karne k liya

Daya: haan Nikhil, acha hum aa rahe hain

Abhijeet: kiya hua

Daya: are woh ramu hain na usse kuch information milla hain iss serial killer case ka

Abhijeet: toh chale

Daya nods simply and both reach at bureau where they informed that Ramu friend's friend is on this gang aur woh andheri k ek chota bar main jata hain

So now daya kavin and sacin went their

They found the person aur phir daya sir ka gift pa k woh khusi khusi sab bol deta hain( winks)

Person: sahib, aur maat maro main btata hu , haan main aur mera kuch sathi woh vineet sir k liya kaam karte hain

Daya: kaha hain tumahara ada(place)

person: sir aayia main apko dekhata hu

And they reach an abandon place of andheri, where they found Rajat, purvi, freedy

Daya: tum teeno yaha pai

Rajat: haan sir yahi ek container yard hain jis pe hume doubt hain

Daya: ku

Purvi: sir woh y godown TFF agency k andar aati hain

Sachin: TFF

Kavin: travel for fun agency na

Purvi nods

Kavin: but woh toh ek travel agency hain uska container yard sain kiya mtlb

Rajat: aur sir agar apko iska owner ka pata chalega toh apko bhi pura shakh hoga

Daya: kaun hain

Rajat: varun and now own by shreya

Daya: oh

Freddy dialled ACP sir and after 15 min all CID is outside the yard

ACP: chalo faiil jao sabhi, aur dhyan rakhna unka pass guns ho sakti hain

All nods, and search the entire yard but do not found any thing there is a small room when kavin open the door the room is get on fire due to a small bomb

Abhiejet helps him to stand

Daya: tum theekh ho, pankaj pani le k aao

Pankaj went and gave a water bottle to daya sir

Daya: lo kavin pani piyo ( and he drinks), tum thekh hona

Kavin: yes sir

Abhijeet: kiya hua

Kavin: sir mujhe andar sain awaz aa rahi thi toh jab mena darwaja khola toh bomb exploed hua

Sachin: sir yaha pai y cable bomb aur darwaja dono ko jore hua tha

ACP: acha islea darwaja kholne pai y

Kavin: sir mera karan y sab hua

Daya: nahi kavin (in range) y acha nahi kiya tumne shreya, kavin tumahari koi galti nahi thi agar koi aur kholta toh bhi yahi hota

Pankaj: sir jab main pani lane gaya tha toh y note milaa

Daya take the note and read

Note

"you are late, actually aap log humesa late hi hota hain so sad bye"

ACP(in anger): khojo kuch na kuch to millega, aur freedy laas ko shalukhe k pass bhej do

Meanwhile Nikhil shouts sir

Nikhil: sir sir

All run to that direction

ACP: kiya hua Nikhil

Nikhil: sir woh dekhiya

They see a under ground basement where many people live there life

Abhijeet: sir is aadmi ko mena kahi dekha hain

ACP: kaha pai

ABhijeet ( after remembering): sir iska bhi kidnap hua tha

ACP: toh andar chalo

They enter and woh sab dar jate hain

Sachin mahol ko thekh karne k liya bolta hain

Sachin: hum sab CID se hain aap logo ko darne ki jarurat nahi hain

Par woh sab aur dar gaay

ACP( in doubt): aap log dariya maat, aap log humare sath surakhshit honge chaliya

Person1: nahi hum nahi jayanga

Abhijeet: dekhiya aap log dariya maat hum log apko bachane aay hain

Person 2: kiss se hume toh bahar surakhshit nahi hain

Daya: mtlb

Lady: beta main btati hun hum sab ka and giving a file from locker, contract de diya gaya hain marne k liya humare organs k liya, aur jo koi bhi yaha se jana chata hain, woh ghar toh pauch jata hain par uski thori dino baat TV main uski maut ki khabar millta hain hume

ACP: mtlb kiya hain tumahara, khul k btao

Ramu friend's friend: sahib, main kuch bolu

ACP: haan bolo

He speak: sir shreya mam kabhi in illegal kaam main involve nahi thi, woh toh in logo ko bachane k liya contract leti thi, par jab unhe sakh hua toh mam ne inhe under ground kar diya, aur jo organ demand main hoti thi ya toh woh lawaris lasho se nikalwati thi ya phir kisi gareeb ghar main agar koi marta that oh unke permission se nikal leti thi, aur lawarish lasho ko jab unhe shak hua toh woh un lawaris lasho ko face kharab kar k inke kapre phena k inka ghar walo ko bhej deti thi

All: what

ACP thought y ladki hain kiya humare khilaaf hain ya sath main

Duos smile on this

They all gave them security and went to Forensic lab

Forensic door open ACP and the team came

ACP: haan Shalukhe kuch pata chala

Shalukhe: are yaar tum toh humesha ghore(horse) pai sawar rheta ho

ACP: ter ho gaya, ab bata kiya pata chala

Shalukhe: yahi ki ya bhi un me se ek ki laash hain

ACP( bitting his lower lips): ek kaam karo iski photo do

Shows the photo to the persons who was in security of the shreya

A girl: sir y

ACP: haan tumhe kuch pata hain iske bare main

Girl: haan sir y na shreya mam se milla tha aur in dono main bahut bhes hui thi, mam bol rahi thi agar tum mujhe uska pata nahi doge to tum jante ho main kiya kar sakti hu aur

ACP: aur kiya, dhekho daro maat puri baat bolo

Girl: sir main ek gareeb pariwar se hu

Kavin to sachin(wishper): lagti toh nahi hain kapre dekh

Sachin(whisper): chup ho ja

Giel( continue): par mujhe ek din ek larka milla hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karne lage woh mujhe humesha ache ache gift deta tha aur bahut pyar se baat karta tha phir kal woh mujhe khen laga ki mera birthday hain uske ghar walo ne ek party rakhi hain zero restro main aur mujhe bhi invite kiya hain phir main uske sath chali gayi wah pai woh mujhe chor k pata nahi kaha gayab ho gaya mena tabhi y bate suna phir mujhe pata chala ( she stops then continue) woh admi aur kuch aur log aa k mera se badamezi karne lage aur bola rakesh ne sahi larki dhoondi ain aur mera sath zabardasti karne lage tabhi woh aayi aur usse mera upper se hataya phir woh sab mam pe char gaay par unhone un sab ko maar bahut phir mujhe yaha le aayi aur phir mujhe bhi bola kit um bhi koi choti moti job karlena meri companes main aur apna life chalo jab tak y kuch kutte saaf na ho jae

Abhijeet: Rakesh kaun

Girl: sir mera boyfriend

ACp( in soft tone): koi nahi ab tumahre sath kuch bura nahi hoga, kiya tum us larke ki photo banwa sakte ho

Girl nods and fter 30 min the sketch is ready

ACP: theekh hain tum ab apne ghar jao aur y lady officer tumahare sath rhegi

Girl went

ACP: iss larke ko dhoondo

After 2 hrs the boy is in investigation room

Rakesh: sir, aur maat marokiy haal kariya mera dhobra ( face) ka

Daya: chal jaldi bata ku le gaya tha us larki ko waha pai, dekh k toh ache ghar ka lagta hain

Rakesh: haan sir, par kiya karu mere papa bahut peta thr jis karan woh MR. Sharma(jo mara hain), unse bahut karaz le liyatha phir unka liver kharab ho gaya unke jane k baat mujhe is karz ka pata chala sare karaz mena to uttar diya par inka bahut jata tha

Sahib unhone kaha ya toh (with tears in his eyes) tu apne teeno bhen ko is kaam k liya mujhe bej(sell) de ya phir arrange kar 15 ladki unka jagah

Daya( in anger): aur tune y rasta apnaya tu humare pass bhi aa sakta tha

Rakesh: sorry sir

Abhijeet: abhi tak kitno ko

Rakesh: sir 9 larkiyo ko

ACP: kiya tumhe sharam nahi aati tumhe toh jail hogi mera man(dil) toh tumhe faasi dena ka ho raha hain

Rakesh: sir mujhe pata hain mena galat kiya hian ,par sir Sharma k marne k baat bhi y racket chalega iska boss koi aur hain sir please meri bhen aur maa ko bacha lijiya woh unhe le jaayanga

ACP: le jao isse, purvi iske ghar ka pata lo aur abhijeet tum jao iske ghar pai

They reached Rakesh house the house is totally messed up

Daya: boss lagata hain yaha zabardasti hui hain

Abhijeet: haan hum late ho gay hain

Purvi: sir yaha pai koi hain

Daya: purvi nerves check karo

Purvi is checking the nerves

Pankaj: sir y toh Rakesh ki mummy hain

Purvi: sir pulse dheera chal rahi hain

Daya: pankaj ambulance bulao

Ambulance came and took the patient and leave they found khoon every where, and a note in mirror

Note

"apne ko kiya samajhti hain, haan hain toh tu bhi ek larki Sali agar dum hain toh kherba pai aa jana akela "

Daya: kherba kiya hain

Abhijeet: pata nahi

They went to bureau and gave all the report

ACP: nahi nahi ABhijeet is kherba ka koi na koi mtlb hain

Abhijeet: haan sir par kiya( taking few step a head and stand opposite to the ACP) sir

ACP: haan abhijeet

Abhijeet: sir DCP sir ka us khabri se pata lag sakta hain, jo team main samil ho chukka hain

ACP: haan pata karo

Abhijeet speak with him

Abhijeet: sir kherba ka mtlb haal chal lena hain, aur in teeno ka alag alag ada hain jaha y teeno apna meeting karta hain sir y jo chautha ha iska naam under world main piyush hain aur XXXX team k hisab se Mr. Naresh jo 1 saal phela hi mara gaya tha

ACP: toh hume jana kaha hain

Abhijeet: sir purane qila main

ACP: toh chalo

After two hours they landed on qilla waha pai phela se hi firing ho rahi thi shreya team v/s piyush phir CID also joint them but shreya team escape with indirect help of DUOS but in last shreya do unexpected thing he point gun to Sachin and shoot all shocked so why shreya do this...

Who knews y larki kar kiya rahi hain, chati kiya hain pta nahi, jaane k liya stay tune and please gives lot of reviews


	18. Chapter 18

As i gave u hint already so so

Nisha did not fall on daya sir. she makes a perfect grip on bed stand. Bahut deer baat daya sir woke up

Nisha(in ordering tone): jaayia and fresh ho jaayia

Daya while rubbing his eye saw her from head to toe

Daya(while yawing): tum na ya kiya phen rakha hain

Nisha: woh purvi k kapra mujh ko chota ho raha hain toh ya shirt sofa pai pari thi toh main nai phen li thora loose hain but i d'not have any other cloth na

Daya while standing just adjacent to her

Daya: jo shirt tum nai phena hain woh dhuli nahi hain mena parso phen rakhi thi

Nisha eyes poped out or usain ya laga ki daya sir us k har ek aang ko chhu raha hain us ka body main ek ajeeb si tarang daur pari but she controlled her feeling

Nisha: toh main kiya karu abhi toh phena nahi hain na apna aur plz. ya maat bolna is shirt k alawa apka pass koi aur shirt nahi hain and laugh

Daya gave a look and nisha stop laughing

Daya: hum thori der main shoping k liya jaayanga

Nisha: okkk

So what u thought nisha kiya phen rahai hai, she is wearing a black shorts and white shirt of daya sir jo sir ko hum episodes main phena dhekta hain aksar

After having breakfast they went to buy some cloths actually daya sir not went because he have to take rest so shreya was went with Dr. Tarika after shopping they came in daya house. Tarika makes coffee and they were doing little chatting.

Dr. Tarika: acha ab main chalti hu

Daya: acha thekh hain

Nisha: ku(in sad mood)

Daya phone ring and he went to pick the call

Tarika: lab main meri jarurat hogi na

Nisha : okk

Daya(while coming):Tarika ruko mujhe bhi chalna hain

Nisha: ku apko toh rest k liya bola hain na (in childish tone)

Tarika smile on this

Daya(while hiding his blush): ha woh ek serial killer ka case hain

And they went. On the way

Tarika: Philal tum us sain bahut pyaar karta ho

Daya: kaun Tarika

Tarika: mujh sain toh maat chupao aakhir kar main tumhari

Daya(quickly complete the sentence): Hona wali bhabhi hu ri8

Tarika(turn all red): Daya aisa kuch nahi hain

Daya: acha

Tarika: agar hota na toh tumhara bhai ab tak propos kar deta agar us nai agla valentine day tak propose nahi kiya toh

Daya(in serious):Toh kiya Tarika dekho tum usain chor maat dena plz. tumhea pata hain na ki woh thora sharmilla hain

Tarika: toh maina kab kaha usain chor dungi main usain khud propose kar dungi phir uski izzat ura ya kuch bhi ho and agar tab bhi woh jata bola toh gun ki point pai shadi karungi usain bol dena

And they reach the bureau

Daya coming out from car

Tarika: sach btao daya ki tum us larki ko

Daya: hmmm

Tarika: toh usain kab btaoga ya phir apna bhai ki trah hi

Daya: nahi nahi main usain bahut jald bata dunga

Tarika: nice bye chalo dekhta hain ki kiya lead milli hain

They both enter to their destiny

After entering bureau

Daya: han abhi kiya lead milli hain

Abhijeet: are tum ku aay yaar

Daya: are yaar ghar pai beedh k bhi kiya kar leta bore hi hota

Abhijeet: acha us (k rehta hua bhi ya toh bolna sir k maan main hi rhe gai)

Daya: are yaar kam ki baat karta hain

Daya to pankaj: han pankaj kiya lead mili btao

Pankaj: sir mera khabri nai btaya hain ki ya admi (pointing to one of the photos which he hold in his hand) is khel ka khas mohora hain aur baki ka ya dono iska left and right hand

Daya: kuch pata chala iska bara main

Pankaj: no sir abhi tak toh nahi

Abhijeet: Nikhil ek kaam karo in teen photo ko scan kar k dekho ki inka koi record humara data file main hain ki nahi

Meanwhile Acp sir enter in the bureau

ACP: kuch pata chala un logo k bara main

Purvi: no sir

ACP: are daya tum yaha

Daya: sir main ghar pai bahut bore ho raha tha

ACP: are u sure u are fine

Daya: yes sir

ACP: okk to tum ,sachin, Rajat and Nikhil is case pai kaam karo or baki sab current loot wala case pai okk aur tum sirf bureau main rhe kai hi kaam karo ga

On the other hand nisha search the entire house and finally found the file on a secret basement where he hides the entire important case files, and took it copy and send it to vineet

At night daya reached house they do little chit chat and take their food.

At nisha room

Nisha: ha vineet bolo

Vineet: kaam toh ho gya toh kab aa rah hain aap

Nisha: time laga ka

Vineet: ku

Nisha: jo current case chal raha hain bureau main uska humara sain mtlb hain islea

Vineet: okk

After that, days are going regular and during chit chat or by other means she is taking the news of

the serial killer case

At Wednesday night

Rajat thought:chalo sab kaam ho gaya hain bas ab purvi ko bulana hain na. Par kaisa bulau sachin ki help sain nahi ek kaam karta hu false phone karta hu or bolta hu main nahi nahi woh pareshan ho jaya gi

Meanwhile Rajat phone rang

Rajat: han sachin bolo

Sachin: sir woh pichla hafta jo chori ki case file thi woh aap purvi ko de dena main usain apka ghar bhej raha hu

Rajat: are woh hello hello

Meanwhile sachin cut the phone

Sachin: purvi woh tum rajat sir k ghar ja k ek file lain aao

Purvi: okk sir

While purvi is on the way, purvi phone rang

Purvi: Hello

Rajat:Hello purvi

Purvi(recheck the number): goodevening sir, sir main apka ghar aa hi rahi hu

Rajat: ha usi k liya phne kiya tha woh ek kaam karo tum na blue palace hotel aa jao Room no. 304

Purvi(while hesitating): okk sir, par ku

Rajat: Actually main yahi hu

Purvi: ku sir

Rajat: woh aaj main us larki ko apna pyaar ka izahar karna wala hu jisa main bahut pyaar karta hu, tum yahi aa k file la jao woh mera car main pari hain

Purvi(in hurt tone): okk sir

Purvi reached at hotel and went to the reception

Receptionist: good evening mam may i help you

Purvi: ya can u tell me where is Room no. 304

Receptionist: You are Miss. Purvi

Purvi: ya

Receptionist: Mam please come with me actually Mr. Rajat apko waha nahi millenga woh humara pool side pain apni girl friend k sath hain

Purvi(in sad tone): ohh toh rhena dijiya main baat main aa jaungi

Receptionist:No mam aisa maat kariya ga warna apko toh pata hain woh CID cop hain un na specially bola ha please mam

Purvi: okk

And she went to the pool side, after reaching their receptionist vanish from there while leaving a note

Note: Ghabrao maat purvi andar aa jao main yahi pai hu .

After reading the note purvi bhari kadmo sain andar jati hain

( pool side ki decoration ki description for my readers: Enter karna k liya purvi ko glass ka door kholna parega jis k upper wines k chalar pari hain usain hatana k baat sedha ek rasta pool ko becho bech sai cross kar k dusri taraf ja raha ha jaha ek black piano white stage k upper rakha hain aur side main ek dinning table pai black and blue rose k petals sain decorate kiya hua hain and side k pillars pai wines lipti hui thi or pool k pani main gulaab ki pankhuri pari thi jis ki sughant sain pura pool side mehak raha hain)

Purvi enter in formals

Purvi shocked to see the decoration because it was just like she dreams in her imagination.

Just then the person who is sitting on piano whose back was visible to her start a tuning

Purvi(in hurry): good evening sir, sir apki girlfriend nahi hu main purvi hu file laina aayi hu

Just then he starts singing and turned to her and make an eye contact with her while purvi is just standing there like a statue her mind said may be it is rajat plan to propose her but dil said no she remember he said that there is another girl in her life

Mere rashk-e-qamar tu ne pehli nazar,(he stand from there and come close to her)

Jab nazar sain milaaii maa aa gaya

Baraq si gir gaii kaam hi kar gaii, aag aisi(took her hand for dance while dancing there body touch

Lagaaii maza aa gaya(each other which gave a current to her body)

Jam main ghol kar husn ki mastiyaan,(purvi ka ab toh dil dimaag sab bandh ho gaya tha)

Chaandni muskuraai maza aa gaya(ab toh purvi ko Rajat k illawa kuch nahi dekh raha tha)

Chaand ke saaye mein ae meresaaqiya,

tu ne aisi pilaai maza aa gaya

maikade pe barasne lagin mastiyaan,

jab ghata ghr ke chaii maza aa gaya

behijaabana woh saamne aa gae, aur

jawaani jawaani se takra gaii

aankh un ki lari yuun meri aankh se,

dekh kar yeh laraai maza aa gaya

mere rakshay qamar wali line

aankh mein thi hayaa har mulaaqaat(he pulled her and she crash on his chest)

par, surkh aariz hue wasl ki baat par(she blush from pink to blossom red and hide herself in his arm)

us ne Sharma ke mere sawaalaat pe, aise(he cupped her face and went close to her lips)

garden jhukaaii maza aa gaya(rajat: sorry but i have to do this mujhe tumahara otho ka lipstick kharab karni paregi)

and he kissed him and she to respond. Both are melting in each other arm. Purvi wish ki ya pai yahi ruk jay. They parted when they need air

purvi gaining her concisions

purvi: sir ya apna kiya kiya

rajat(while holding her in his arm):mena akela toh ya nahi kiya tum nai bhi toh mera pura sath diya and wink

purvi(stammering): par sir ya toh apki girlfriend k sath aur mera sath bhi na insaafi hogi

rajat while kissing her left hand finger tips: kiya bola, amm uska liya apko apna left hand check karna parega

while she is seeing her hand her expression change while rajat bent down and sit on his knee

(ab aap soach rhe honga ki hath ku check kar rahi hain purvi actually dance k time pai rajat sir nai ring purvi k hath main already daal di thi)

rajat: 12th sain tumha pyaar karna laga tha pheli nazar main dil chir chuki ho bas ab mujhe tham k apna bana lo, meri berang jindagi ko phir sain rangeen bna do, wata karta hu zindagi ka koi gam tumhe chhu bhi nahi payagi or agar aisa hua toh us samay main jinda nahi rahunga,meri dil ki chain meri dilruba mujhe apna life main samil kar k meri kimmat bara do

purvi(having tears in his eyes):yes sir

and both hug each other

rajat while holding her in his arm:ab tum ku ro rahi ho

purvi: sir khusi k aashu hain

rajat: okk

rajat: chalo dinner karta hain

purvi: sir mujhe aap ko kuch batana hain

rajat(while put finger on his lips): ab toh sir maat bolo

purvi: okk mujhe apko kuch batana hain

Meanwhile rajat phone rang

rajat while receiving phone : okk hum abhi ata hain

purvi lets go

purvi: why sir?

Rajat: XXXXXXXXxxXxxxXXXXXx

Purvi also got tensed

And both went there

So kiya news hogi guess guess guess readers. And please gave me reviews and also guess what was next and please say how isthe propose scene jata toh nahi ho gya na .


	19. Chapter 19

So as we see that CID plan to catch the real culprit so according to their plan they enter in the party and party is rocked by the CID princesses after that

Boss: gentlemen and the beauties we are here to celebrates CID ki maud, aaj humare liya bahut acha din h jis CID ne humare naak me dam kar rakha tha aaj meeti(soil) me mill gaya, so this shampion for the celebration, aur y kaam mere honar aadmi Ocha ne kiya h Ocha stage pe aao

Ocha came in stage but meanwhile the boss figure out shreya and shoot tha Ocha but CID caught the entire person and the matter is in control of CID hand

But tabhi a voice came: ruk jao ACP itni bhi kiya jaldi h idhar toh dekh

All CID cops look that way and shocks, so what was that

Actually a person came with DCP in his gun point

Boss: sabash Rocky tumne toh kamal kar diya aa jao niche

Rocky: haa boss

Rocky: ACP apne officers ko bol de ki banduk niche fek de warna y DCP ka bheja ura dunga

ACP: sab apne guns fek do, fek do

And all leaves their gun

Rocky: ab theekh h aur neeche beth jao hath peche seer pe rakh k

All obey the order, and rocky niche aata h

Boss: bahut acha kaam kiya tune rocky

Boss: Namaste sale sahib kaise h aap, aapko ane me koi takleef toh nahi hui

DCP: tu apna muh band rakh tujh se acha toh koi jungle janwar hota h kam se kam apne ghar me hi toh hath nahi dalta

Boss: are tabhi toh hum insaan aur woh janwar h, ab dekh jata mat bol aur apni beti k sath bedh ja tum dono ko main waise hi jala k marunga jaise is shreya ne meri wife ko mara tha

And boss DCP ko Dhaka marta h aur woh seedha shreya k pass ja k girte h

(Ab toh aap samajh hi gaye honge boss kaun h aur agar nahi samjhe toh aage ki kahani se samajh jaoge)

Shreya: mtlb us car aacident me aap mare nahi the

Boss: nahi bas meri patni teri wajah se mari gayi, tere toh, mujhe afsos rhega mena tujhe tab hi ku nahi maara

Shreya: aur mujhe afsoos rhega ki tu ku nahi mara us accident me

ACP got the point that shreya usse bato me fasa rahi h woh sachin, abhijeet, Daya ko ishara karte h ki sachin tum gun utha k is boss ko gun point me lo aur Duos ko bolte h ki in gundo ko piche karo

Shreya: par tumne itna ku plan kiya mujhe marne ka mujhe toh tum tab hi maar sakte the

Boss: nahi tum me woh baat h ki tum mera kaam kar sakti thi isslea tumhe jinda rakha , par ab

Shreya: par ab me tum pe khatra baan gayi hu na, asli baat y h ki tum meri bua ko kabhi pyaar karte hi nahi the bus unhe use kar rahe the

Boss: haha jo samjhna h samajh par ab apne bhagwan ko yaad kar le( and he about to shoot, but trios shows their fabulous moves , aur ab baazi CID k hatho me thi )

Pankaj: sir y h kaun

Shreya: y mera fufa h jo us car accident me mare nahi the, aur tumhare bhi chote fufa

Pankaj: oh

Phir shreya k fufa ko investigation k liya bureau le gay aur usne apni galti maan li

After that

Pankaj to DCP: sir aap ka toh khoon beh raha h bahut

DCP: nahi thori se injury h bas

Shreya: papa ek baar dekha lijiya ga doctor ko

DCP: theekh, mujhe acha laga tumne papa bola

Shreya: hmmm, papa plz. aap har bar yaad mat dilayia ki humre beech kuch larai bhi thi, me phir se normal hona chati hu

DCP: ha ku nahi, par tum ghar kab aaogi

Shreya( in dilemma): hmmm, bahut jaldi humesha k liya, aap jane ko bolo k toh bhi nahi jaungi

Vineet: acha phir toh, daya sir aap koi aur dhoond hi lo

Shreya( without listening): ha

Daya: kiya

Shreya( coming in sense): nahi, aisa kuch nahi h

Purvi: ha shreya aisa maat sochna kabhi warna mera bhai ka kiya hoga

And laugh

Shreya saw in daya sir eye she saw pure love and devotion for her

Shreya(thought ): kiya me sahi kar rahi hu, pta nahi par y sir k life k liya sahi h

Shreya try to divert the situation, meanwhile DCP excuse them for attending a call

Shreya: philal kuch bhi ho, magar in dono ki shadi phela karwa lo bhai warna Rajat sir ka kiya hoga

Daya: ha sahi kaha tumne, shreya

Tarika( while coming): kiya ho raha h

Vineet: kuch nahi Rajat sir aur purvi ki shadi ki tayari

ACP and shalukhe: kiya y kab hu

Rajat now see vineet with angriness and purvi is blushing

Shreya: are sir chor dijiya bechare ko ku pareshan kar rahe h, sach hi toh bola usne ab toh sab k samne propose kar dijiya

Rajat: are kiya toh tha

Shreya: are woh toh aapne akela me kiya tha sab k sammne toh karo

Abhijeet: are waha bichare ne ek baar toh kiya aur y daya

Shreya( in flow): unhone bhi kar diya h

ACP: acha daya

Now shreya thought oops y kiya bol diya

Daya(whisper): y kiya kiya tumne

Shreya with puupy eyes sorry

Abhijeet: oh baat yaha tak pauch gaya h aur hume kuch pata bhi nahi, acha ji

ACP: tab toh do do shadi hone wali h

DCP: ha aur hum dono rishtedar bane wale h

ACP: meri badh kismati

DCP: kiya

ACP: kuch nahi mena kuch nahi bola

Daya: par sir aap toh jante h na ki me aur ABhijeet ek sath hi sadhi krenga

Shalukhe: par inka toh

Shreya and daya saw the face of tarika it shows the sadness

Shreya Daya sir ko aakh maar k issara karte hue, he also gave her assurance

Shreya: are sir apko nahi pata ki abhijeet bhai toh sabse aage h

Shalukhe(in suspect tone): mtlb kiya h shreya tumahara

Shreya: mtlb bhai ne toh phela hi ladki dhund rakhi h, bahut khoobsurat h hoor ki pari

All smile, all thought shreya indirectly saying to tarika, tarika also blush and so abhijeet sir

Rajat( in tease tone): kaun h woh bhabi

Abhijeet: aain

Rajat: ab sir y toh meri bhabi hi hui

Shreya: oh apko bahut jaldi h purvi se shadi ki

In this both blush hard

Daya: are rajat tum ku itna blush kar rahe ho

Rajat: nahi toh sir

Daya: okk, acha shreya kaun h woh ladki

Shreya: pooja

All shock to listen it, and tarika hurt and saw abhijeet, abhijeet with eyes no

Abhijeet: y kiya bol rahi ho shreya

Shreya: kiya bhai aap itni jaldi bhool gaye pooja ko parso hi toh mille the aap usse aur flirt bhi kar rahe the, actually inka chakar toh mera anadh aale time se hi chal raha tha

Shalukhe: dekh mena bola tha y

Abhijeet: are sir aap chup rahiya, tarika ji me sach me nahi janta kaun h y

Daya: kaun h y shreya tumhahra dimag theekh h

Shreya: ha are us ne toh aap ko bhi dekha tha, bhai ne hi dekhaya tha

Daya: kab

Shreya: are jab aap log slip & slop restro me lunch k liya gaaye the parso

Daya: ha par mena nahi dekha kisi ko

Abhijeet: deekha daya ne bhi nahi dekha , tumhari frnd mazak kar rahi hogi, hain na tarika ji

Daya(trying to remembering): ha yaad aya, ek larki ko dekha tha black jeans and white top me jab me baat kar k aaya phone pe tab woh ja rahi thi mena puch tha boss se par boss ne kuch nahi bola

Shreya: sir y h uski photo

Daya: wow kitni khoobsurat h y toh

Shreya narrowing her eyes

Daya( immediately): par tum se achi nahi sach

Abhijeet: tum dono, meri ku marwa rahe ho yaar

Tarika stormed out

Abhijeet: y kiya kiya tum dono ne , aaj toh mera break up paka h

Shreya: bhai patch up hi kaha tha

Daya: ha boss, jao aur apni dil ki baat bol do agar humar karan koi problem hui toh hum sambhal lenge

Abhijeet: tum dono ki toh

Aur woh bhi tarika ji k piche chale jate h

ACP: ab y btao tum dono kis ki photo dekha rahe the

Shalukhe: mujhe abhijeet se y ummed nahi thi

ACP: are yaar, aisa kuch nahi h waha toh me aur shreya bhi thi aur jo kapre daya bol raha tha woh shreya ne phen rakaha tha

Shalukhe: kiya tuje pata tha phir bhi

ACP: kabhi kabhi pyaar k rishte ko aage barane k liya jealousy bahut kaam aati h

Shalukhe: hmm, toh woh ladki h kaun pooja

Shreya: mujhe kiya pata

ACP: mtlb

Shreya: hum toh prank kar rahe the phir jata hone par humne y plan kar liya

Rajat: mtlb

Vineet: actually y dono abhijeet sir ki taang kiche rahe the par dono apni acting dekhane k chakar me baat ko baara diya aur y mor le aaye

Shreya: yup, aur pooja toh mena aise hi bol diya freedy sir k tilak ko dekh k

Freedy: hain, aur photo

Shreya: tarika aur meri thi

All: what

Dareya smile

ACP: daya toh sudharne se raha lagta tum bhi iski team me ho

Shreya: no sir me, purvi, abhijeet sir and daya sir sab

Acp: theekh h, kaam karo sab

Dusri taraf tarika apne ghar me hoti h, tabhi abhijeet sir ghar me enter hote h window se ku ki Dr. Tarika door open nahi kar rahi thi, woh unke liya white lilies laate h, phir woh ghar k halath dekhte h sab bekhara hua, par kisi tarah himmat kar k tarika k room ki taraf barte h jaise koi, chota janwar sheer ki gufa ki taraf jata ho

But at last abhijeet sir Dr. Tarika ko mana lete h

Tarika: hmm, i love u par mera ring

Abhijeet: oops me bhool gaya, par ek minute

He took a leave of white liliy and made it as a ring and slid it in her ring finger

Tarika: thanks

Tabhi thori deer baat door bell bachti h

Tarika open the door

Shreya: congratulation

Tarika: ku

Shreya: for the proposal

Tarika: tujhe kaise pata chala

Shreya: ring

Tarika : ohh

Purvi: hum ne disturb toh nahi kiya na

Tarika: what

Daya: bhai tu theekh h na is jungle billi ne kuch kiya toh nahi

(actually daya and tarika are best friend)

Abhijeet: nahi par ku

Daya: ghar ki halat dekho yaar

All saw it sab kuch idhar udhar gira hua

Abhijeet: is jungle billi ko aap hi dono ne khola tha

ACP: acha ab tum dono ka ho gaya ho toh shadi ki date fix kare aur purvi,rajat aur shreya k parents ko bhi batana parega na, tabhi toh sab ki shadi ek jagah hogi

Trio(abhijeet, Shreya, Purvi): noooooo..

ACP: ku

Abhijeet: mujhe purvi ki shadi enjoy karni h

Shreya: me too

Purvi: aur mujhe mera dono bhai ki shadi enjoy karni h

ACP: theekh h kal, tum sab k parents se baat karte h aur kundali bhi milate h

Purvi and rajat: sorry shreya woh

Shreya(in angry tone): u both just shut up, humesa sorry bolte ho galti karne k baat

All stunts

Shreya: kabh kabhi bina sorry bole bhi maafi mil jati h

All laugh

Phir kundali millayi jati h aur purvi rajat ki shadi ek hafte baat ki hoti h aur daya sir aur abhijeet sir ki shaddi k tareek ek sangh nahi milti islea daya sir k request k baat abhijeet aur tarika ek mahine baat wale muhrat me shadi k liya sochte h aur daya and shreya ki shadi 4 months baat fix hoti h

Rajat aur purvi k shadi k time koi bomb explode karne ki sochta h par CID aisa hone nahi deti aur puch tash karne par pata chalta h ki woh Mr. Ocha ki beti ne karwaya tha jis karan usse bhi jail ho jati h phir abhijeet aur tarika ki shadi ka time aata h sab bahut enjoy karte h par uske baat shreya achanak gayab ho jati h sirf aur sirf ek note chor k

Toh kiya hua shreya ko shreya kaha gayi kahi koi aur bhi shamil h Mr. Ocha ki beti k sath jis ne ab shreya ko kidnap kar liya, ya y sirf aur sirf shreya ki chal thi nakul ko insaaf dilwane ka, is secret ko reveal karne k liya stay tunne and i will try to update last chap as soon as possible, par actually i m going in a vacation par agar waha time milla toh i will post new chap


	20. Chapter 20(1)

So now I wrote the last chapter of this story, sorry for waiting u so much, i know jab koi story se aap jur jate h aur woh regular update na ho toh kitna gussa ata h us writer par, sorry for all that

Acha now I start my chapter this story is very sad according to me but I made another end according to one of u

So lets start, it is a time after 4 months of Abhijeet and Tarika weeding all things are changed in bureau mostly it effect two person life most and two relationships

First person is none other than Daya sir he is now very depress and always blame him for shreya disappearing, he thought that shreya did not love him, the relationship is only a promise of her to abhijeet so the first relation which is break down is abhijeet and daya sir relation

Second person who change is vineet, he now always in volcanic eruption mood and do not leave any chance to gave taunt to Daya sir, means a cold war is always fought between daya sir and vineet

And the second relationship which I do not say change, but it goes worst and that is DCP and bureau relation, DCP now does not came in Bureau he only instruct them from phone and do not give any excuse to all the cops

I think agar shreya ko andaza hota aisa kuch hoga so she definitely not go

So, one day like that all were working like that as a robot

Pankaj: freedy sir y sab theekh kab hoga

Freddy: pata nahi, me har roz bhagwan se pradhna karta hu ki jaha bhi shreya ho usse hume lauta de( ha sir ki y prayer bahut jald hi granted hone wali h, par in disastrous way)

Nikhil: ha sir me, ab aur daya sir ko aise nahi dekh sakta

Kavin: toh tum kiya soach rahe ho ki aise bedha rhena par sab theekh ho jayga

Sachin: toh hum kiya kare

Kavin: abhay se contact karte h, aur shreya k frnd kaun kaun h pata karte h

Sachin: shreya ki friend list most probably vineet ko hi pata hoga, i think so

Nikhil: sir ek baar try karte h

Sachin: okkk, i have abhay number i call him okk, me bahar canteen ja k phone kar k ata hu okkk, mujhe cover karna

Kavin: okk

Sachin sir leave

And all of them engage in their work , no one notice them

And here abhay got transferred in Bangalore and engage with a beautiful tough cop, parul

In break

All of them sit together to eat and here Rajat and Purvi also joint them, but they also have different phase here Rajat support shreya and purvi support her bro, so no one discuss in front of them after they leave

Pankaj: sir kitni ajeeb baat h shreya jo hume join kare hue 1 month bhi nahi hua uske karan pura bureau upper niche hogaya

Freddy: oye woh teri behen h

Kavin: ha freddy sir, par pankaj ne baat toh sahi boli

Sachin: hmm, par abhay se baat kar k koi fark nahi para

Nikhil: ku sir

Sachin: ku ki abhay ko nahi pata shreya k sare dosto k bare me

Nikhil: oh sir, vineet ka ghar check karte h koi na koi clue millega

Sachin(while eating a bite): not a use, ku ki abhay ne bataya ki shreya ka kis se kya contact h woh kabhi bhi kisi ko nahi batati thi

Kavin(making a fist):shit

After a while

Kavin: par shreya jaha rheti thi waha kuch na kuch to milega na

Pankaj: ha sir

Kavin: toh aaj raat

Sahin:okk raat ko 12:00 am sab yaha

All: done

And they leave for bureau, no one Knew ki life kiya mour legi

After lunch time over, a girl of 4-5 years old came running in bureau and guards also came in, behind the girl to stop her but kavin sir stop the guards and say them to go back, girl now stand in bureau door and searching someone finally she got a glance of the person, he is near the centre table of bureau checking some kind of blue print with ACP, girl face have a big smile and she run towards the person and try to caught him with her two little hands but he is not so strong to caught him in her arms

Girl: papa papa...

The person shock and turned, she saw the image of shreya in this girl, her dressing sense her style, attitude all like her like a choti shreya, whom she always think have after their marriage

So who the guy, yes he is Daya sir

Daya(coming in sense): aap kaun beta, aur apki mumma kaha h

Girl: papa me aruna ,aur mumma toh apke pass aayi thi aap btao mumma kaha h

Suddenly they hearing sound coming from outside

ACP: Nikhil bahar ja k dekho kiya ho raha h

Nikhil: okk sir

After five minute he came with a girl, jisse dekh k vineet now got shocked

Nikhil: sir y mam bahar thi aur bol rahi h y is bachi(girl) ki didi h

Girl child nods in yes

ACP sir took the girl in his hand

ACP: apka naam kiya h

Girl: aruna abhi toh bataya aap logo ko mena( in childish tone)

Abhijeet: aur apki mumma beta

Aruna: alle uncle abhi toh bataya mumma papa k pass aayi thi, papa se pucho aap, aurl (aur) dusri baat me bata(beta) nahi bati(beti) hu(in childish tone)

All laugh in this

The lady who said she is di of aruna came forward, she is a lady of 25 yrs old

Lady: sir I am geet

Abhijeet: oh par miss geet iski mummy kaun

Geet(taking along breadth): sir shreya ha iski mummy

All shocked, but vineet came out of shock

Vineet: kiya bol rahi ho geet tum hosh me toh ho

He shouts on her, as ki woh koi bahut apna ho aur usne bahut galat bol diya ho

Kavin: vineet yaha ek bachi bhi h

Vineet: sorry sir

Aruna: hey u Mister(Mr.)

And came is front of him, and look him like shreya look agar koi kisi lardki se badamezi karta tha

Aruna: aap ko sorry bolna agar itna acha lagata h toh aap di ko bolo u insert(insult) her

Geet:no beta woh thore shock me h, y aap k vineet bhiya h

Aruna: that's very bad i don't expect him like that ( she want to say this but pronountation did not support her)

Now vineet also surprised she act like shreya totally

ACP analyse the bureau condition and ordered freddy through eyes to take aruna out

Freddy took aruna out by the excuse of games

Geet: sir woh ( but geet k bolne se phela hi vineet bol parta h)

Vineet: tum agar zinda thi toh bol nahi sakti thi, me kitna pagal ho chukka tha

Geet: woh shreya

Vineet: oh that's great shreya ko bhi pata tha wow me hi pagal tha ek ko life aur dusre ko bff sochta that, dono hi

Geet( in loud): u just shut up, jab tujhe kuch pata na ho toh maat bol

Vineet: oh abhi tak tune mera ring phen rakha h mujhe laga

Geet: ha pata h tujhe kiya laga hoga mena udha k fek diya hoga, me islea tera samne nahi aayi thi ki agar me aati toh woh log phir se mera piche parte aur mera mom dad bhi problem me aa jate, me ghar tak nahi gayi hu itne mahino se pata h sirf tera aur shreya k liya

Vineet: ku me tujhe protect nahi kar pata, itna bhi kamzoor nahi hu

Geet: woh mujhe nahi pata par shreya ne mujhe jo bola wohi mena kiya

Vineet: ha usse apne us mission k aage kuch dikhta nahi h, uss laga hoga mission me problem ho jayga uski toh and he gave some gali to her jaise koi buddy kisi dusre buddy ko deta h

Par daya sir came in range

Daya: vineet tumhe koi hak nahi h usse kuch ulta sidha bolne ka

Vineet: woh meri best frnd h toh mera ri8 h uspe

Geet: listen plz aap dono larai maat karo me yaha shreya k kehne par hi aayi hu

Both: what shreya kaha h

Geet: i don't know

Both: kiss phone number se phone aya tha

Geet: kisi bhi phone no. Se nahi

ACP: tum dono chup raho, geet suru se btao hua kiya h, aur tum kaun ho

Geet: sir me ek xxxxxx team ki ek khabri thi par phir

Vineet: we both engage after a while

Geet: yes sir ( with blush), par phir sir apko toh pata h ki team k sath kiya hua aur ussi me mujhe specially target kar k mara gaya tha, shreya is quite good in bio also actually she is a bio student but came in this line, so no one cure me because my stage is very bad par us ne khud hi apne risk pe mera operation kiya and now i m here, she take a promise with me that when the mission is over only then i came back but before 7 months approx she said me i only came out when she did not call me twice a week ,aur pichle ek month se us ne contact hi nahi kiya mujh se aur woh mujhe pichle 5 months phela mili thi aur mujhe do letters diya the one for vineet and other for Daya sir

Daya: woh kis number se phone karti thi

Geet: not a use pichle 5 months se alag alag phone number se phone karti thi, i traced the last location it is from any jungle in kerla

And she handed over the letters

in vineet letters

vinu,

galiya de di ji bhar k , ab sun main islea geet ko in sab se dur rakha phela tera mind divert na ho and dusra agar tu uski protection karte karte bhagwan ko pyara ho gaya toh meri itni mehnat us par kharab ho jayagi okkk, and last plz. apne original state pe aaja, aur chup chap us se shadi kar le i know how much u love her apna ego side pe rakhna okk, ku ki mujhe pata h tu uski photo le k raat raat bhar rota rheta tha aur ho sake toh mujhe bhool jana ku ki me kabhi wapas nahi aa paungi never, ku I also don't know why this happen to me

-shreya

Vineet(fume in anger): iski adat nahi jayagi baat ko ghumane ki bolti ku nahi kaha h aur ku nahi aa sakti

Daya sir open his letter a read it

Daya

Sayad apko aapke naam se me is letter me hi bula paau ku ki ab hum kabhi mil nahi sakte, aur jab apko y letter milega me bahut dur hongi bahut dur, mujhe pata h y sare months aap bahut pareshan honge but i m sorry kuch mahino ki khushi k liya me apka pura life spoil nahi kar sakti thi, I don't have ri8 to that, aap se ek request h boliya aap puri karenga na

Daya sir nods his head

Letter continue

Aapko aruna ko puri khushi deni paregi woh meri sagi beti toh nahi h , I adopt her she is a sis of my colleague kajal who is no more aur woh meri sagi beti se bhi bar k h agar koi hoti toh I swear, kiya mera liya aap uska khiyal rakhaynga plz., aap uski har zarorat(needs) puri karenga

Daya: ha shreya

Letter continues...

Uskeliya apko shadi karni paregi, and i know muskan is a better option for u plz humari beti k liya y apko karna parega

Daya sir k hatho se letter gir jata h, abhijeet sir took it and read aloud all shock

Daya: no i cann't do it

All shocked they understand daya mental condition even vineet also understand him, but no one haveclue why shreya doing all this, so they went Kerala the last location of shreya phone, from their they reach a ashram where they came to knew that shreya live there. Ha me yaha mention karna bhool gaya ki DCP also got this information by his khabri and he also joint them, no one needs him their

Manager: ha sir, woh miss yahi rehti thi, bahut hi sulchi larki thi, par

Daya: par kiya

Manager: par ab woh yaha nahi rheti h

Vineet: phir woh kaha h

Manager(in sad tone): sir she is no more

Daya(in larkharate words): mtttlb k i ya h apka

Manager: sir she is suffering from cancer of two types blood, and brain and her condition is very bad and she die, pichle hi month par ussne bahut hi unexpected request hum se ki, i don't Know more than that , she consulting Dr. Mehata, here is his card u can contact him,

Kavin: kiya request

Manager: sir unhone apni body jalane ko nahi bola unhone apni body pass k gov. Hospital me rakhne ko bola h aur bola tha ki agar koi usse dhoondne aay toh we have to handed him the death body

Daya sir chocked he experiences a lump above his throat after some time he said

Daya: ha me hi woh hu kiya me uski body

Manager: sir yes idhar aayia,

And he guided him to hospital and they took the body by completing the formality

Manager: sir y kuch things maim ki thi here sir

Daya sir and vineet took the belongings

They also visit the doc. With tarika and shalukhe

Dr. Mehta: yes sir that girl is fabulous woh itni buri condition me thi agar koi aur hota toh poison le k suicide kar leti but she has guts, par unhone bahut bari galti ki thi

Vineet: kiya

Dr.: she is taking this drug yyyyy( i do not a medical student so don't know about any drug it is my assumption)

Dr shalukhe: what? But why

Dr. Mehta: sir don't know she taking it when she did not came here

Daya: sir y kiya h

Dr. Shaluke: daya y bahut khatarnak drug h agar iski halki bhi overdoes le li jaay toh banda at the spot mar jata h

ACP: kiya par shreya y drug ku le rahi thi aur uski medical report me y ku nahi tha jab woh cid join kar rahi thi

Shalukhe: y bahut hi khatarnak drug h is ke traces drugs lena k 12 hrs k baat nahi milta, aur agar apko iska trace check karne h toh iska alag procedure hota h jo genally kisi bhi normal medical even drug test me use nahi kiya jata, ha par iska istemal cancer k effect ko reduce karne k kaam ata h

Dr. Mehta: haan sir, mena inse poocha par unhone bola woh kissi kaam k karan 1 saal se dr. Ke pass nahi ja payi aur

Sachin: par sir cancer 1 saal me kisi ko

Shalukhe: nahi sachin par y drug cancer ka effect toh kam karta par sath me usse teji se growth me bhi help karta h

All : what

Both docs.: yesss

Daya sir is very upset they all sit in sea shore

Vineet: mtlb woh jo syringe tarika ko milla tha woh

Abhijeet: it is fill with drugs aur ussne hume bewakoof banaya tha

ACp: kiya bol rhe ho tum dono

Daya sir told the incident u know it very well

Shalukhe: what tum dono how could

ACP stops him by eyes

Purvi: mtlb woh is mission k liya apne aap ko

Vineet: par use cancer hua kesa, woh humesa medical fit thi

Dushyant: may be y diary bole, mujhe y shreya k belongings me milla

They read it it only tell about his past life

One page

Sir mujhe pata h aap yaha jarur aayenga mera pass par tab tak me kahi aur houngi bahut dur, i stuck with this cancer and i accept it very well, it happen only when i came in effect of the radiation i told lie to the vinnet that i didn't came in contact with radiation but i do and the consequences is starting appearing within a month, i secreatly test my blood and came to know that i am affected with cancer, i accepted it and make my mind that if i die without any dr. Consult it is good at least the other person got their justice, i don't betrayed them only for my health condition but i know if they knew it they force me to go a cancer specialist due to which our secret reveals so i start taking this drug to reduce the cancer effect but suddenly u came in my life , from then i want to live but it's too late i have only 5 months to go and i know if i came in your life u didn't go further, u stuck in the same place forever , i love u kiya aap mujhe apni patni ki trah vida karenga please, I know i expecting very much but It is my character fault I am very much ambitious

Aur kiya aap DCP sir ko means mera father ko y khabar denga please, i know woh aapse naraz honge but plz

All were crying on this

DCP came and hug daya

DCP: daya tum meri beti ko sach me itna pyaar karte ho ki woh jate time bhi sirf tumhe hi yaad karti thi

Daya sir did not spoke

DCP: kiya tume meri beti ki jagah loke meri life me mera son ban k plz

Daya accepted the request of a father he knew DCP is very mental but he also know he is very good with heart

They done all the ritual of aantimsanskar for a married women

After a year

Aruna: papa chalo na muskaan muma ki goohf(godh bharai) h

Daya: ha chalo, beta me ata hu

Aruna went out

Abhijeet: kiya hua daya

Daya: kuch nahi boss is sab ko hua ek saal ho gaya muskan ne mujhe bahut sambhala, uski khud k pati k jane k baat mujh se shadi ki aruna ko bhi sambhala'

Abhijeet: hmm par ab tumhari bari h use support karne ki

Daya: ha, par me shreya ko kabhi nahi bhul paunga aur uski jagah

Abhijeet: koi tumhe uski jagah muskan ko dena k liya nahi bola raha h bas muskan ki jagah jo h tumhare life me woh toh usse de do

Daya: ha sayad tum theekh kheta ho

Abhijeet: bahar chale warna

Daya: chalo

They both went and daya sir wore here feke smile mask par asliyad kuch aur hi h shreya ne y kabhi nahi socha hoga ki uske jane k baad bhi daya sir usse itna yaad karenga par no matter she thought right time sare khawo(injuries) ko bhar deta h y bhi bhar jayagi jald

It is the end according to me, but the other end is waiting i update it soon almost day after tomorrow because now i also have to made my mind for a happy end

And please gave reviews on it I know it is very sad and some of u ant to beat me sorry for that but thenext phase of last chapter is like a dream movie

And thanks for last reviews


	21. Chapter 20(2)

So now the happy ending time

So lets start, it is a time after 4 months of Abhijeet and Tarika weeding all things are changed in bureau mostly it effect two person life most and two relationships

First person is none other than Daya sir he is now very depress and always blame him for shreya disappearing, he thought that shreya did not love him, the relationship is only a promise of her to abhijeet so the first relation which is break down is abhijeet and daya sir relation

Second person who change is vineet, he now always in volcanic eruption mood and do not leave any chance to gave taunt to Daya sir, means a cold war is always fought between daya sir and vineet

And the second relationship which I do not say change, but it goes worst and that is DCP and bureau relation, DCP now does not came in Bureau he only instruct them from phone and do not give any excuse to all the cops

I think agar shreya ko andaza hota aisa kuch hoga so she definitely not go

So, one day like that all were working like that as a robot

Pankaj: freedy sir y sab theekh kab hoga

Freddy: pata nahi, me har roz bhagwan se pradhna karta hu ki jaha bhi shreya ho usse hume lauta de( ha sir ki y prayer bahut jald hi granted hone wali h, par in disastrous way)

Nikhil: ha sir me, ab aur daya sir ko aise nahi dekh sakta

Kavin: toh tum kiya soach rahe ho ki aise bedha rhena par sab theekh ho jayga

Sachin: toh hum kiya kare

Kavin: abhay se contact karte h, aur shreya k frnd kaun kaun h pata karte h

Sachin: shreya ki friend list most probably vineet ko hi pata hoga, i think so

Nikhil: sir ek baar try karte h

Sachin: okkk, i have abhay number i call him okk, me bahar canteen ja k phone kar k ata hu okkk, mujhe cover karna

Kavin: okk

Sachin sir leave

And all of them engage in their work , no one notice them

And here abhay got transferred in Bangalore and engage with a beautiful tough cop, parul

In break

All of them sit together to eat and here Rajat and Purvi also joint them, but they also have different phase here Rajat support shreya and purvi support her bro, so no one discuss in front of them after they leave

Pankaj: sir kitni ajeeb baat h shreya jo hume join kare hue 1 month bhi nahi hua uske karan pura bureau upper niche hogaya

Freddy: oye woh teri behen h

Kavin: ha freddy sir, par pankaj ne baat toh sahi boli

Sachin: hmm, par abhay se baat kar k koi fark nahi para

Nikhil: ku sir

Sachin: ku ki abhay ko nahi pata shreya k sare dosto k bare me

Nikhil: oh sir, vineet ka ghar check karte h koi na koi clue millega

Sachin(while eating a bite): not a use, ku ki abhay ne bataya ki shreya ka kis se kya contact h woh kabhi bhi kisi ko nahi batati thi

Kavin(making a fist):shit

After a while

Kavin: par shreya jaha rheti thi waha kuch na kuch to milega na

Pankaj: ha sir

Kavin: toh aaj raat

Sahin:okk raat ko 12:00 am sab yaha

All: done

And they leave for bureau, no one Knew ki life kiya mour legi

After lunch time over, a girl of 4-5 years old came running in bureau and guards also came in, behind the girl to stop her but kavin sir stop the guards and say them to go back, girl now stand in bureau door and searching someone finally she got a glance of the person, he is near the centre table of bureau checking some kind of blue print with ACP, girl face have a big smile and she run towards the person and try to caught him with her two little hands but he is not so strong to caught him in her arms

Girl: papa papa...

The person shock and turned, she saw the image of shreya in this girl, her dressing sense her style, attitude all like her like a choti shreya, whom she always think have after their marriage

So who the guy, yes he is Daya sir

Daya(coming in sense): aap kaun beta, aur apki mumma kaha h

Girl: papa me aruna ,aur mumma toh apke pass aayi thi aap btao mumma kaha h

Suddenly they hearing sound coming from outside

ACP: Nikhil bahar ja k dekho kiya ho raha h

Nikhil: okk sir

After five minute he came with a girl, jisse dekh k vineet now got shocked

Nikhil: sir y mam bahar thi aur bol rahi h y is bachi(girl) ki didi h

Girl child nods in yes

ACP sir took the girl in his hand

ACP: apka naam kiya h

Girl: aruna abhi toh bataya aap logo ko mena( in childish tone)

Abhijeet: aur apki mumma beta

Aruna: alle uncle abhi toh bataya mumma papa k pass aayi thi, papa se pucho aap, aurl (aur) dusri baat me bata(beta) nahi bati(beti) hu(in childish tone)

All laugh in this

The lady who said she is di of aruna came forward, she is a lady of 25 yrs old

Lady: sir I am geet

Abhijeet: oh par miss geet iski mummy kaun

Geet(taking along breadth): sir shreya ha iski mummy

All shocked, but vineet came out of shock

Vineet: kiya bol rahi ho geet tum hosh me toh ho

He shouts on her, as ki woh koi bahut apna ho aur usne bahut galat bol diya ho

Kavin: vineet yaha ek bachi bhi h

Vineet: sorry sir

Aruna: hey u Mister(Mr.)

And came is front of him, and look him like shreya look agar koi kisi lardki se badamezi karta tha

Aruna: aap ko sorry bolna agar itna acha lagata h toh aap di ko bolo u insert(insult) her

Geet:no beta woh thore shock me h, y aap k vineet bhiya h

Aruna: that's very bad i don't expect him like that ( she want to say this but pronountation did not support her)

Now vineet also surprised she act like shreya totally

ACP analyse the bureau condition and ordered freddy through eyes to take aruna out

Freddy took aruna out by the excuse of games

Geet: sir woh ( but geet k bolne se phela hi vineet bol parta h)

Vineet: tum agar zinda thi toh bol nahi sakti thi, me kitna pagal ho chukka tha

Geet: woh shreya

Vineet: oh that's great shreya ko bhi pata tha wow me hi pagal tha ek ko life aur dusre ko bff sochta that, dono hi

Geet( in loud): u just shut up, jab tujhe kuch pata na ho toh maat bol

Vineet: oh abhi tak tune mera ring phen rakha h mujhe laga

Geet: ha pata h tujhe kiya laga hoga mena udha k fek diya hoga, me islea tera samne nahi aayi thi ki agar me aati toh woh log phir se mera piche parte aur mera mom dad bhi problem me aa jate, me ghar tak nahi gayi hu itne mahino se pata h sirf tera aur shreya k liya

Vineet: ku me tujhe protect nahi kar pata, itna bhi kamzoor nahi hu

Geet: woh mujhe nahi pata par shreya ne mujhe jo bola wohi mena kiya

Vineet: ha usse apne us mission k aage kuch dikhta nahi h, uss laga hoga mission me problem ho jayga uski toh and he gave some gali to her jaise koi buddy kisi dusre buddy ko deta h

Par daya sir came in range

Daya: vineet tumhe koi hak nahi h usse kuch ulta sidha bolne ka

Vineet: woh meri best frnd h toh mera ri8 h uspe

Geet: listen plz aap dono larai maat karo me yaha shreya k kehne par hi aayi hu

Both: what shreya kaha h

Geet: i don't know

Both: kiss phone number se phone aya tha

Geet: kisi bhi phone no. Se nahi

ACP: tum dono chup raho, geet suru se btao hua kiya h, aur tum kaun ho

Geet: sir me ek xxxxxx team ki ek khabri thi par phir

Vineet: we both engage after a while

Geet: yes sir ( with blush), par phir sir apko toh pata h ki team k sath kiya hua aur ussi me mujhe specially target kar k mara gaya tha, shreya is quite good in bio also actually she is a bio student but came in this line, so no one cure me because my stage is very bad par us ne khud hi apne risk pe mera operation kiya and now i m here, she take a promise with me that when the mission is over only then i came back but before 7 months approx she said me i only came out when she did not call me twice a week ,aur pichle ek month se us ne contact hi nahi kiya mujh se aur woh mujhe pichle 5 months phela mili thi aur mujhe do letters diya the one for vineet and other for Daya sir

Daya: woh kis number se phone karti thi

Geet: not a use pichle 5 months se alag alag phone number se phone karti thi, i traced the last location it is from any jungle in kerla

And she handed over the letters

in vineet letters

vinu,

galiya de di ji bhar k , ab sun main islea geet ko in sab se dur rakha phela tera mind divert na ho and dusra agar tu uski protection karte karte bhagwan ko pyara ho gaya toh meri itni mehnat us par kharab ho jayagi okkk, and last plz. apne original state pe aaja, aur chup chap us se shadi kar le i know how much u love her apna ego side pe rakhna okk, ku ki mujhe pata h tu uski photo le k raat raat bhar rota rheta tha aur ho sake toh mujhe bhool jana ku ki me kabhi wapas nahi aa paungi never, ku I also don't know why this happen to me

-shreya

Vineet(fume in anger): iski adat nahi jayagi baat ko ghumane ki bolti ku nahi kaha h aur ku nahi aa sakti

Daya sir open his letter a read it

Daya

Sayad apko aapke naam se me is letter me hi bula paau ku ki ab hum kabhi mil nahi sakte, aur jab apko y letter milega me bahut dur hongi bahut dur, mujhe pata h y sare months aap bahut pareshan honge but i m sorry kuch mahino ki khushi k liya me apka pura life spoil nahi kar sakti thi, I don't have ri8 to that, aap se ek request h boliya aap puri karenga na

Daya sir nods his head

Letter continue

Aapko aruna ko puri khushi deni paregi woh meri sagi beti toh nahi h , I adopt her she is a sis of my colleague kajal who is no more aur woh meri sagi beti se bhi bar k h agar koi hoti toh I swear, kiya mera liya aap uska khiyal rakhaynga plz., aap uski har zarorat(needs) puri karenga

Daya: ha shreya

Letter continues...

Uskeliya apko shadi karni paregi, and i know muskan is a better option for u plz humari beti k liya y apko karna parega

Daya sir k hatho se letter gir jata h, abhijeet sir took it and read aloud all shock

Daya: no i cann't do it

All shocked they understand daya mental condition even vineet also understand him, but no one have clue why shreya doing all this, all were in dilemma like this, time spend and night came

At bureau entrance some people gather

Pankaj: Nikhil tu mera pair(foot) par khara h

Nikhil: sorry pankaj yaha andhera hone ki wajah se kuch nahi dikh raha h

Kavin: okk its ok, par freddy sir kaha h

Pankaj: sir woh nahi aa payenga unke wife k karan

Sachin: acha koi nahi chalo dusri taraf k entrance se chalte h bahar, koi dekh nahi payga aur logo ko lagega hum kaam kar rahe the

Nikhil: par sir car toh us taraf k parking lot me h

Sachin: chalo toh

They all went

Pankaj: dushyant sir aap bhi

Dushyant: hmm main bhi, I also don't want this bureau atmosphere a bit

Kavin: toh chale

All sit and they drove to shreya residence

They does not got any clue but there is a property agreement of the farm house on the name of shreya, they visit their but not a use

Now at a lonely highway some were sitting on the jeep's top some were at road side

And sipping cold drink due the request of pankaj

Kavin: ab kiya kare kuch hath nahi aaya

Nikhil: sir last location shreya ka Kerala k jungle me tha na toh waha ja k check kare

Sachin: ha y sahi h, par hume may be kuch evidence bureau se bhi mil sakte h

Pankaj: sir kuch karna parega

Dushyant: ha me aur Nikhil jate h, mena jo holiday li h di ki shadi k liya us k jagah me yaha chala jata hu

Sachin: nahi me aur kavin jate h tu apna holiday enjoy kar

Dushyant: nahi agar tum dono holidays pe jaoge toh vineet and daya sir ko pata chal jayga aur phir

Kavin: ha y baat toh h, theekh h tu aur nikhil chale jao

Nikhil: okk sir, par sir bureau

Sachin: woh hum pe chor do

Pankaj: mtlb sir

Sachin: pankaj packing kar lo picnic ki

Pankaj: kiya wow sir, par sir jayaga kaun koi tayaar hi nahi hoga

Kavin: hoga woh tum mujh pe chor do

And they leave for their respective home

At early morning all went to the bureau

At 8:00 am all member came except 3( Nikhil, feddy, dushyant)

Daya: kavin dushyant kaha h

Kavin:sir woh apne di k shadi me gaya h, usne bola tha

Daya: ha yaad aaya aur Nikhil, freddy kaha h

Kavin: sir woh

Suddenly the bureau door open and Nikhil came

Kavin through eyes tum yah pe ku

Nikhil through eyes to sachin and kavin batata hu sir

Daya: Nikhil tum kaha the

Nikhil: sir woh me freddy sir ko lena unke ghar gaya tha par unki wife ki tabiyaat kharab h islea woh 3-4 din baat ayenga

Sachin and kavin smile on this

Daya: are bhabhi ko kiya hua

Nikhil: kuch nahi sir mam ko bhukhar hua h

Daya: acha chalo kaam karo

Then abhijeet came in very rude way jab se duos ki dosti spoil hui h, tab se sir kabhi ache mood me the hi nahi

Abhijeet: sachin, kavin woh file jo mena parso di thi tum dono ko complete hui

Kavin and sachin look each other and thought ab gaye ku ki woh lok is matter k karan file ko bhul hi gaye the

Abhijeet: aisa kiya dekh rahe ho ek dusre ko, file kaha h

Sachin(very slowly utter): sir bhul gaye

Abhijett sir( fume in anger): what bhul gaye mujhe tum dono se y ummed nahi tha tumhe pata h

Daya sir listen all this and quietly go away from bureau

Rajat and purvi interfere

Both : sir they want to say they forgot where they place the file

Abhijeet: mtlb

Purvi: sir dono ne galti se y file mera files k sath rakh diye the

And she handed over the file, both were understand all the work is done by purvi, but they not said anything their

At lunch time

Sachin and kavin stop purvi

Both: thanks purvi, par tune itni jaldi dono files khatam kaise karli

Purvi sit adjacent to rajat

Purvi: actually rajat sir also helped me ( in bureau she called rajat sir)

Rajat: ha ab itna toh banta h jab tum lok shreya ko dhoondne pe lage ho

Both(in shock): no sir

Purvi: jhoot maat bolo hum ne kal lunch time pe sab suna tha, ha me sreya k khilaf hu but i also needs the answer aur uske liya uska samne ana jaruri h

Both: okkk, and they told their Kerala plan and picnic plan also

Rajat: theekh h main ruk k y kaam bureau wala kar dunga ku ki agar sachin ruka aur kavin tumne use manaya nahi toh abhijeet sir ko shakh ho jayga, aur agar me ruka toh koi nahi manayga ku ki purvi mujh se baat nahi karti, all know, so my way is clear

Sachin(with smile): okk sir

Kavin: okk me abhijeet sir se baat karta hu

Pankaj: aaj subha jaise sir gusse me the

Kavin: indirectly by the help of dr. Tarika and wink

All: oh

Purvi: dekhta h

After some time kavin saw tarika

Kavin went their

Kavin: good afternoon dr. Tarika

Tarika: good afternoon kavin

Kavin: kuch nahi bas woh me daya sir aur vineet ko le k bahut pareshan hu pata nahi aaj subha hi daya sir aay phir abhijeet sir ko dekh k chale gaye , unhe dekh k lag raha tha ki woh bahut din se soye nahi the

Tarika: ha mujhe pata h woh dono ek dusre k bina nahi rhe sakte aur ab toh char mahino se bol tak nahi rahe h ek dusre se

Kavin: agar unhe majboor kara jaye bolne k liya

Tarika( while sipping her orange juice ): mtlb

Kavin: mera pass ek plan h

Tarika ( eyes sparkle): kiya

Kavin: hum andheri wale amusement park me jate h aur daya sir and abhijeet sir ko giant wheel me bedhal denga daya sir ko dar lagta h aur us condition me abhijeet sir unhe dekh nahi payenga aur unhe support karenga

Tarika: idea toh acha h par abhijeet aur na hi daya park me jane ko manenga

Kavin thought gaya mera plan pani me

Tarika: ha par me shalukhe sir ko bol k ACP sir ko mana sakti hu

Kavin( with hope): okk then u willl try

Tarika: okk

And kavin excuse him from their after seeing Abhijeet sir coming and went near rajat, purvi, sachin, Nikhil, pankaj

Kavin: all set, i hope kal tak picnic me jane ka plan ban jayga

All : okk

After lunch Daya sir came back bureau with aruna

Daya sir stand in middle of the bureau and said

Daya : main aap logo ko kuch btana chata hu

ACP sir also came out from his cabin and Drs. Of forensic lab also joint them because daya call them

Daya: me aap logo ko y bolna chata hu ki mena aruna ko officially godh le liya h aur y hostel me rhegi jab tak me iska liya mummy na dhund lu

All happy on this

Vineet: what aur shreya woh

Daya: y uski hi marzi h

Vineet: haan wah usne bola aur aap ne maan liya u

Daya: kiya karu (gusse me) kaha kaha nahi dhoonda use mena kiya karu ise ma chaiya ek achi life k liya

Vineet: aur apko ek life partner ri8

Daya: woh sirf aur sirf meri bachi ki ma hogi na ki meri wife

Vineet: rhena do, tum use kabhi pyaar karte hi nahi the

Daya: tum chup hi raho

ACP: tum dono chup raho, aruna ko kis boarding school bhej rahe ho tum daya

Daya: sir shimla k ek hostel school me, aur ab se uska naam shagun hoga

Vineet: ku

Daya: shagun aur shreya ka mtlb ek hi hota h

Vineet: whatever, par me use aruna hi bulaunga ku ki y naam shreya ne rakha tha

Daya: whatever

Shagun: oh hho aap dono kabhi chup nahi ho sakte , mumma se sikhayat karni paregi

Daya smile on this

Vineet sit on his knee

Vineet: hmm par apki mumma kaha h

Shagun: papa ne bola h woh kissi kaam se bahar gayi h aur unhe time jata lagega islea unhone mera liya dusri mumma appoint ki h aur jab tak dusri mumma nahi aayagi me school me rhaungi

Vineet: oh par nyi mumma hum pe toh control nahi kar payagi aur humari larai pe bhi

Shagun: koi na me huna me aap loko ko rokungi

Vineet: toh phir papa ko daando woh mujhe daand rahe the

Shagun: nahi aap papa ki tang kiche rahe the islea woh gussa ho gaye the, warna papa bahut sweet h me big ho k papa se hi shadi karungi promise

Abhijeet: aain mumma ka kiya hoga and took her in his arm

Shagun: mumma mumma h

Abhijeet: mtlb mera pata kat gaya h

Shagun:aap k liya woh park wali larki h na

Tarika: kaun abhijeet

And abhijeet leave behind her

Shagun is laughing all the way

Rajat: beta kaun

Shagun: koi nahi woh ek lady dog h china ki, ek uncle le kaate h park me jab abhijeet uncle mujhe park le jate h

All laugh on it and remembered shreya prank

With these nauk chokh 5 yrs passed out

One day , daya sir house is decorated with lights

Shagun is now 10 yrs old and came with a boy to a room

Sahgun: papa chalo muskan mumma ki godh bharai hone hi wali h

A boy child of 5 yrs

Boy: di mumma k pass chalo na dance karenga

Shagun: ha chalo akash, papa apko sab bahar bula rahe h chalo

Daya: ha chalo

And saw the pic of shreya and smile lite and goes out

So kiya sir ne is ending me bhi shadi kar li h phir shreya ka kiya hoga plz juda mat marna locha kuch aur hi h

They do all the rasam of godh bharai

After that

Muskan came near daya sir

Muskan: sir aap ne hum dono k liya bahut kuch kiya h islea me aap ko ek gift dena chati hu

Daya: kiya muskan

Muskan handed him an envelop

Daya sir open it: muskan assam ki ticket ku

Muskan: sir mena aap sab ko mera ek dr. Frnd k bare me bola tha jo Bangkok me he and woh ek ajeeb patient ko treat kar raha tha jiska bachna 90% impossible tha ku ki woh ek aisa drug le rhi thi jo cancer k effect ko reduce toh karta h par us ki growth tejj kar deta h

Shaulukhe: ha toh

Muskan: sir us ne mujhe us ki photo kal send ki y dekhiya

Daya: what y toh shreya h

Vineet : what and also see the photo

Muskan: ha aur y abhi assam me CID k karan hi h, mena iske bare me pata lagaya aur woh waha ek drug racket ko open karne k liya h, under cover cop agent07, they also not know her identity

Daya: what

Shagun: papa aap mumman ko lena jaoge

Daya: haaa

Muskan: flight kal ki h

DCP: hum sab jayenga

Daya: papa aap

New twist yes DCP accepted him his son-in-law, but no one digest it till now, even not daya sir wink from my side

DCP: ha kal hume bhi waha jana parega ku ki us drug deal ka root yaha h

Abhijeet(whisper in daya ears): y lo y apna kaam yaha bhi nikal raha h apne beti millne ka koi khushi nahi h inhe

DCP: mena sun liya h, aur me ku khush hu mujhe toh pata h is bare me par shreya ko nahi ki mujhe y pata h

ACP: kiya apko pata tha phir bhi aap ne nahi bola

DCP: uski marzi woh bolna chhaya ya nahi me kia kar sakta hu

Daya to Abhijeet: agar y mera sasur naahi hota toh aaj y jata is unofficial meeting me

So now u all got ki duos friendship regain

Abhijeet: kuch nahi kar sakte iska hum

All went to Assam and stay in a cantt house where shreya came to report every weak and CID luck is good today is that day

Shreya enter and shock to see all, she start taking back steps but bumb with daya and start going by his side but vinnet came that side and from other side abhijeet came

Shagun: mumma mumma

And hug her she alos hug her but daya sir seprate them and said purvi to take shagun out

Shreya: shagun

Daya: mena uska naam shguna rakha h

Shreya: kam se kam mujhe use se milne toh de deta

Daya: woh tumhari koi nahi lagti aur lagti toh tum use chor k nahi jati jab usse tumhari jarurat thi

Vineet: haan shreya ku kiya tumne y sab

Geet: ku shreya kiya baat h tum aise toh nahi jaogi

Geet is now officially wife of vineet

Muskan: usse bolne do, shreya mujhe tumhare bare me Dr. Rishi ne bataya Bangkok k aur woh ek cancer specialist h baat kiya h

Shreya did not utter

Chitrole: shreya tum btaogi y me bolu mujhe sab pata h

Shreya: what phir aapne inhe ku nahi bola

Chitrole: tum nahi chati toh me kiya karu, mena toh apne khas khabriyo se pata lagaya

Shreya: papa, acha me batati hu

Shreya strt

Sir mujhe pata h aap logo ko mena bahut dukh diya actually mujhe laga hi nahi tha ki me bach paungi par bina dr. Ko consult kiya agar marti toh woh ek sucide khelata islea mena best dr. Consult kiya par bhagwaan ka hi chamtkar h ki me bach gayi it happen only when i came in effect of the radiation i told lie to the vinnet that i didn't came in contact with radiation but i do and the consequences is starting appearing within a month, i secreatly test my blood and came to know that i am affected with cancer, i accepted it and make my mind that if i die without any dr. Consult it is good at least the other person got their justice, i don't betrayed them only for my health condition but i know if they knew it they force me to go a cancer specialist due to which our secret reveals so i start taking this drug to reduce the cancer effect but suddenly u came in my life , from then i want to live but it's too late i have only 5 months to go and i know if i came in your life u didn't go further, u stuck in the same place forever , so i leave par jab 3 saal baat me bilkul recover hui aur me wapas Mumbai aayi to mena chup k se dekha ki aruna muskan ko mumma bol rahi h toh me samajh gayi sir ne shadi kar li h aur agar ab me unki life me wapas aayi toh unki life ki complication hi baraungi islea me waha se chali gayi but my life has no aim but i cann't die, i am not a coward islea mena phir se CID ek dusri identity se join ki

Daya: no shreya tum meri pareshania nahi barati balki

Shreya: nahi

Vineet: plz both of u stop and laugh uncontrollable

Shreya: what happened?

Vineet: yaar shreya me bolta tha na ki tu humesa ki life me jo bhi likha h tu use apni brain se change nahi kar sakti par complicated jarur kar degi and i am ri8 daya sir ne muskaan se shadi nahi ki h

Shreya: what but aruna muskaan ko mumma aur uska y sindhoor

Vineet: ha woh shadi sudha h par daya ki wife nahi balki Nikhil ki wife h,aur infact in dono ka marriage daya ne hi karwaya h

Shreya: mtlb

Muskaan: mtlb me apne phela pati ko kho chuki thi, aur Nikhil us time mujhe bahut support kiya aur

Nikhil hold her hand

Shreya: aur phir u both feel for each other wow so cute, Nikhil mujhe pata nahi tha u are so romantic

Vineet: ha par is me bhi villain the

Shreya: mtlb

Vineet: means Nikhil ki ma kissi widow se Nikhil ki shadi nahi karwana chati thi, par daya sir nee unhe mana liya

Shreya(shouts):wowoooooo

And start jumping woowwoooo

Shreya: i don't predict it with u and wink

All looked her

Shreya: aaa mujhe mafi mil gayi h na

Vineet( whisper in her ear): I don't think

Kavin: tum toh

Rajat: DCP sir se bhi aage ho

Shreya: aaaaaaaa tabhi unki beti hu

Shreya come in front of daya sir

Shreya: sorry sir

Dushyant: sirf sir se nahi shreya tumhe sab se sorry magna parega tumhare karan sab pagal ho chuke the

Shreya: thekh h par apko uske liya propose karna parega

Dushyant: what?

Shreya: haan ishita ko mtlb meri problem me aap itne doob gaye ki isse bhool gaye , sorry ishita mujhe bahut galiya di hogi tumne

Ishita: no mam

Shreya: are bol do, dekho is vineet ne ek min bhi nahi chora hoga mujhe galiya dena me

Abhijeet: acha y sab ho gaya , aur tumhe hum se mafi nahi mangni paregi per ek kam karna parega

Shreya: phela dushyant

Daya: nahi woh unka personal matter h jitna time chaiya they have to gave their relationship

But dushyant do some unexpected thing he sits in is knees and propose ishita

Kavin: whatttttt?

Ishita says yes

Sachin: kiya hua

Kavin: sab ko koi na koi mil gayi aur me

Abhijeet: are pankaj bhi toh h

Kavin: aain

Purvi: no sir he also have some one in his life and he also propose her, her name is suhana

All: what

Daya: wah pankaj

Pankaj blush

Kavin sir ka muh latak gaya

Shreya: agar aap apni love guru k duniya se bahar aate toh koi na koi mill jati, koi nahi abhi bhi time h

Purvi: ha aur tum jaise dashing, handsome, charming, cute CID cop ko bahut mil jayagi is par kavin sir khush ho te h, par unhe bat me pata chala woh dono uski tang kiche rahe the

Abhijeet: bahut hogaya, ab

Shreya: ha bro aap ki shardh kiya h dushyant ne toh kaam kardiya

Abhijeet: abhi aur isi waqt tum dono ki shadi

Dareya: what

Daya: itni kiya jaldi h

Abhijeet: ha 10 saal aur rook jate h, ise phir se bhagna ka mauka dena h kiya

Daya see shreya and she wink

Daya: no

Panakj: par sir muhradh

Abhieet: are yaar court marriage me kaunsa mahurat lagata h, mena aane se phela hi waqil se baat kar li thi wo parso karwa degi inki shadhi, agar ACP sir kahe

ACP: ku nahi ofcourse, DCP sir

DCP: ha jo karna h karo par y case solve kar do phela warna

Shreya: sir case is solved here aur jinhe Mumbai me pakarna tha woh bhi yahi pakre gaye h the case is closed

DCP: toh hum yaha kiya kar rahe h chalo Mumbai waha bhi kaam h

All looked ACP sir with hope full eyes even shalukhe sir

ACP: sir ek din ki toh chute inki banti h

DCP: theekh h tum log parso aa jana, me sari tyari kardunga and leave

All laugh on this

Vineet and kavin: manna parega DCP bhi shreya tum se kam nahi h emotion chupane me

Itne me shagun also join them who is playing with akash outside

ACP: theekh h phir daya, shreya, dushyant, ishita tum logo ki shadi ek hi mandap me hoga

After a month their marriage happend with ritual and they lived happily after that

Longest chapter for me ever, finally over

Okk my frnd some of u say to wrote on rajvi, kavi and dareya, but I have to clear something I am a great fan of Daya sir and want to wrote about him but all CID character are also my favourite one so if i wrote an story of kavi rajvi aur any other but i may gave somewhere more importance Daya sir if it occur and u don't want it so say me

Actually this story of dareya is so complicated so i wrote next story which is only fill with love of dareya and other one is of college type and I thinking which character were perfect and I think it is perfect for kavi so i will try to wrote on rajvi next time

A nd if any one not satisfied by Nikhil and muskaan combination I am sorry for it because I never see any episode of muskan only listen her name in fanfiction and episodes


End file.
